Karakura Hospital
by NicaTeef
Summary: Rukia mulai berkerja di Rumah Sakit Karakura. Bagaimana hari-harinya disana?
1. Prolog

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer**: Tite Kubo

**Genre **: Romance/Drama

**Pairings **: IchiRuki

* * *

_**Rukia's POV**_

Aku selalu menyusuri jalan ini untuk menuju suatu tempat. Walau ku tahu jalan ini sangat sepi. Aku juga selalu mendengar suara angin yang berhembus. Mendengarkan itu sendirian. Dan aku tahu tidak ada yang menemaniku.

Hari ini aku adalah hari pertama aku berkerja sebagai seorang perawat di sebuah rumah sakit pusat di kota Karakura. Aku sangat bahagia sekali karena akhirnya aku menjadi apa yang ku inginkan sejak SMP. Aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya untuk hari ini. Namaku adalah Rukia Kuchiki. Sekarang aku tinggal di sebuah apartemen sederhana yang di belikan kakakku 2 bulan yang lalu. Sebenarnya aku tinggal bersama kakakku,yah ,karena keinginannku kakakku menerimanya walaupun awalnya dia tidak mensetujuinya.

Pukul 08.30, aku mulai menyiapkan tasku untuk berangkat ke Rumah Sakit. Aku keluar dan berjalan di trotoar menuju ke halte bis. Seperti biasa, jalan-jalan yang ku lewati sangat ramai dengan orang yang akan berkerja walaupun ini masih pagi. Mereka takut bila nanti akan kena macet.

Setelah sampai di halte bis aku menunggu bis yang akan membawaku ke Rumah Sakit. Ada bis yang datang Aku segera menaikinya dan mencari tempat duduk yang kosong. Lalu, aku duduk di sebuah tempat duduk dekat jendela.

Selama perjalananku menuju rumah sakit aku memandangi jalanan-jalanan yang di lewati bis ini. Jalanan yang ramai dan padat. Setelah sekitar 15 menit, aku telah sampai di halte bis yang berjarak beberapa meter dari rumah sakit.

Aku turun dari bis. Aku mulai berjalan menuju rumah sakit. Dengan jarak yang agak dekat aku mulai dapat melihat tulisan di Rumah Sakit itu. Karakura Hospital Centre, itulah tulisannya. Lalu, sampailah aku di pintu bagian depan rumah sakit. Sejenak aku diam alu berbicara pada diriku sendiri.

" Aku siap" itulah kata yang terucap di mulutku.

Bersambung...

* * *

A/N : maaf jika masih ada kesalahan... It's my first fanfic huhuhuhu XD


	2. Chapter 1

* * *

Gadis yang bernama Rukia itu meneruskan langkahnya menuju ke pintu masuk rumah sakit. Langkahnya tertuju pada meja resepsionis yang dijaga oleh 3 suster. Setelah sampai di meja resepsionis, Rukia berniat untuk menanyakan sesuatu pada seorang suster di resepsionis.

" Permisi,"

"Iya, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya suster itu.

" Maaf, dimana suster yang namanya Rangiku Matsumoto?"

" Oh, Matsumoto-san.. sekarang dia ada di ruangannya. Ruangannya dari sini lurus kedepan nanti ada 3 lorong nah pilih yang kiri, di situ nanti ada pintu yang bertuliskankan Nurse's Head,"

" Ah, terimakasih," kata Rukia.

" Sama-sama," jawab suster itu dengan tersenyum.

Rukia menuruti apa yang dikatakan suster menuju ruangan seorang suster kepala yang bernama Rangiku Matsumoto yang pekerjaannya adalah mengurusi para suster-suster baru dan menempatkan mereka pada posisi pada bagian tertentu di rumah sakit sesuai kemapuan mereka.

Gadis bermata violet itu berjalan sambil melihat-lihat gambar-gambar yang terpampang di dinding rumah sakit. Tiba-tiba dari arah depan ada seseorang yang berlari ke arahnya dan…

"BRUAAK!!" mereka pun bertabrakan hingga jatuh.

" Aduh… Lih-" kata-kata Rukia terpotong.

" Sialan kau!! Kalau jalan pakai mata!! Huh!!" kata seseorang yang bertabrakan dengan Rukia. Dan ternyata yang bertabrakan dengan Rukia adalah seorang dokter laki-laki yang masih muda dengan rambut berwarna orange. Dokter itu berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan Rukia yang bengong karena mendengarakan kata-kata dokter itu.

Tiba-tiba Rukia tersadar dan langsung berdiri.

" Heh?! Memangnya siapa yang berlari dan menabrak!!? Dasar, baru kali ini aku melihat seorang dokter seperti dia!!"

Rukia menarik napasnya dalam-dalam lalu mengeluarkannya. Sebenarnya Rukia ingin meneriakinya, tetapi, Rukia teringat di mana ia sekarang dan tidak mungkin juga dokter itu mendenagarnya karena dokter itu sudah jauh dari pandangannya.

Rukia melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ruangan Rangiku Matsumoto. Hatinya sudah mulai tenang.

Beberapa saat kemudian sampailah Rukia di ruangan Matsumoto. Ia mengetuk pintu ruangan tersebut.

" Masuk," jawab seseorang setelah Rukia mengetuk pintu.

" Permisi? Saya Rukia Kuchiki,"

" Oh, Kuchiki-san, silahkan duduk," kata wanita dengan rambut bergelombang itu.

" Ehm.. aku lihat dari nilai-nilaimu di Akademi Keperawatan Jepang dan kelihatannya nilai-nilaimu bagus semua. Baiklah! Aku akan menetukan posisimu!" kata Matsumoto.

" I-Iya,"

" Kamu akan kuletakan di… Tunggu! Kamu kuletakan di posisi sebagai asisten semantara Dokter," katanya dengan tersenyum.

" Tapi, saya kan perawat baru Matsumoto-san?"

" Dari nilai-nilaimu di akademi sepertinya tidak akan ada masalah."

" Ba-baiklah,"

" Bagus, kamu akan menjadi asisten semantara Dokter Kurosaki, dokter spesialis tulang. Aku akan memberitahumu di mana ruangannya. Kamu harus ganti seragam, aku sudah menyiapakannya."

***

Setelah Rukia berganti pakaian dengan seragam, ia segara menuju ruangan seorang dokter yang bernama Kurosaki.

" Bagaimana orang yang bernama Kurosaki itu ya? Aku harap dia orang yang baik hati dan tidak seperti dokter kasar berambut jeruk tadi." kata Rukia.

Beberapa saat kemudian sampailah Rukia di depan pintu Dr. Kurosaki. Rukia mengetuk pintu ruangan dokter itu.

" Masuk."

Rukia membuka pintu itu.

"Permisi, saya asis-" kata-kata Rukia berhenti setelah melihat seseorang dokter berambut orange.

'D-dia yang menabrakku tadi, bukan?!'

"Hei… siapa kamu?"

"Saya.. asisten sementara anda.." kata Rukia sambil menahan kemarahannya.

"Oh.. ini.. berkas-berkas pasienku. Pelajarilah." katanya sambil melemparkan beberapa dokumen di mejanya.

"He-heh.." Rukia tersenyum dengan penuh kemarahannya.

bersambung...

* * *

A/N: Duh update nya lama banget yaa.. amaafkan diriku...minggu ini sangat sibuk bangeet(sok penting) yee urusan skul! but, thx for reviews!!

**shirayuki haruna: **hehehe maaf.. mang pendek banget :D

**NenA_onizuka: **hahaha soalnya aku ngarang heheh

**Kumiko Aluto: **terimakasih! Nica akan memperbaikinyaa!

**mss Dhytania: **makasihh banget!! Nica akan perbaiki!!

**yuinayuki-chan: **hehehe okay nica panjangin

**Ni-chan D': **dah tw kan Ichi nya jadi apa heheh

**Jess Kuchiki: **wow iyaaa maaf yaa tapi makasih :)

**Beletak dot com: **pendek ya??


	3. Chapter 2

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Tite Kubo

**Genre **: Romance/Drama

**Pairings **: IchiRuki

* * *

" He-heh.."

Rukia menghela nafasnya lalu melepas sepatunya. Diambil sepatunya itu dan..

"DUAAK!!" dilemparka kearah Dokter Kurosaki itu. Dokter Kurosaki itu sangat kaget.

"ADUH!! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!?" teriak Dokter Kurosaki yang nama lengkapnya Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Heh!? Tolong kurangilah sikap kasarmu itu!" teriak Rukia terhadapnya. Rukia amat kesal dengan sikap kasar sang Dokter itu.

"Kau juga kasar!! Dasar cebol!!" balasnya tidak mau kalah.

"..Cebol?!" Rukia menghampiri Ichigo lalu di jambaknya rambut yang berwarana orange itu.

"Lepaskan!! Cebol!!" Ichigo berteriak agar Rukia mau melepaskan jambakannya. Tapi, Rukia tidak meu melepaskan jambakannya.

"Hentikan memanggilku cebol Dokter kepala jeruk!!" Rukia tetap menjambak rambutnya hingga beberapa menit kemudian ada seseorang yang masuk ke ruangan Ichigo.

"Permisi Kuro-" kata seorang laki-laki dengan rambut berwaran putih panjang. Rukia yang melihatnya langsung menghentikan jambakannya.

"Eh.. Aduh Dr. Kurosaki.. kutunya banyak sekali tapi sekarang sudah saya ambil semua jadi, mungkin sudah tidak ada lagi.. huhuhu," kata Rukia sambil mengacak-acak rambut Ichigo. Ichigo hanya terdiam karena bingung.

" Huhuhu… maaf, saya permisi dulu," kata Rukia. Lalu Rukia mengambil berkas-berkas pasien Ichigo dan kemudian ia keluar dari ruangan Ichigo. Meja Rukia terletak di samping ruangan Ichigo. Ia langsung duduk di kursinya dan membaca berkas-berkas pasien Dr. Kurosaki.

'Leganya.. hehehe akhirnya dia merasakan juga..' kata Rukia dalam hati.

"Owh siapa dia Kurosaki-san?" tanya pria berambut putih itu. Pria itu berjalan mendekati meja Ichigo.

"Dia… asisten sementaraku…. Oh, ada apa ya Ukitake-san?"

"Ehm.. sepertinya kita tidak dapat makan siang bersama hari ini. Aku ada operasi mendadak, gomen ne Kuosaki-san,"

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan Ukitake-san, semoga operasimu berjalan dengan lancar,"

"Ah, terimakasih Kurosaki-san. Ehm.. sepertinya Kurosaki harus membeli sampo pembasmi kutu. Tapi, tenanglah disini ada. Aku permisi dulu ya Kurosaki-san," kata pria bernama Ukitake itu lalu dia keluar dari ruangan Ichigo.

'Eh?! Sial!! Ini semua gara-gara si cebol itu' kata Ichigo dalam hatinya.

Sekitar 30 menit kemudian Rukia mengetuk pintu ruangan Ichigo.

"Ya, masuk," jawab Ichigo.

"EH! Kamu mau ap-"

"Sudah waktunnya untuk memeriksa semua pasien anda Dr. Kurosaki,"

"Eh!? B-baiklah.." kata Ichigo dengan nada kebingungannya.

'Aneh sekali gadis ini. Tadi marah-marah tapi, sekarang jadi terlihat formal, anhe bukan?' gumam Ichigo dalam hati.

"Pasien pertama yaitu Kumiko Fujiyama, kamar nomer 30C," kata Rukia tanpa melihat kearah Ichigo yang berjalan di sampingnya. Rukia terlihat tak terjadi apa-apa tadi. Makanya, Ichigo menjadi bingung akan sikap Rukia ini.

"Ehm.. Hei! Namamu siapa?" tanya Ichigo kepada Rukia.

"Nama saya Rukia Kuchiki," jawab Rukia singkat. Keadaan menjadi hening tanpa kata-kata. Di sepanjang lorong rumah sakit hanya terlihat beberapa suster yang lewat dan kadang-kadang pasien yang keluar dari kamarnya.

Akhirnya sampailah mereka di kamar no.30C. Mereka berdua memasuki kamar no.3 0C itu. Disana terlihat seorang gadis kecil dengan boneka teddy bear disampingnya dan kaki yang dibalut oleh perban. Gadis kecil iti di temani oleh Ibunya di samping ranjangnnya.

"Nah, Kumiko-chan diperiksa dokter dulu ya," kata Ibunya.

"Iya.." jawabnya pelan.

"Apa masih sakit?" kata Ichigo sambil menunjuk kaki kirinya yang diperban itu dengan memasang wajah yang menyeramkan.

"Hu…..Huwee.. hiks.. hiks.. huweee!" gadis kecil yang bernama Kumiko itu menangis.

"Aduh, Kumiko-chan jangan menangis… Maaf ya dokter!" kata Ibu Kumiko. Ichigo amat bingung padahal ia belum memegang kaki Kumiko yang di perban itu. Rukia yang tahu apa yang terjadi langsung menarik Ichigo keluar dari kamar.

"Maaf, saya permisi sebentar ya.." kata Rukia terhadap Ibu Kumiko.

Setelah keluar dari kamar itu Rukia langsung menginjak kaki Ichigo dengan keras.

"AUWW!! Sakit!! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriak Ichigo kesakitan.

"Baka!! Gadis itu ketakutan melihat wajahmu, Jeruk!!" kata Rukia.

"Heh? Benarkah?" tanya Ichigo sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalannya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

"Tentu saja! Terlihat dari wajahnya! Huh…. Cobalah untuk tersenyum dan bersikap lembut pada pasienmu. Memangkanya kau sudah jadi dokter berapa lama?" kata Rukia sambil memandang Ichigo.

"Ehm.. Sebenarnya baru tiga bulan aku bekerja disini," jawab Ichigo.

"Oh.. Kau baru ya.. Baiklah, ayo masuk dan bersikaplah lembut!" kata Rukia sambil mendorong Ichigo masuk kedalam kamar itu lagi.

"Nah, Kumiko-chan, maafkan Kakak Dokter ini ya? Kakak Dokter ini sudah Kakak marahi, jadi, Kumiko-chan jangan menangis lagi ya? Nanti kakak beri permen," kata Rukia. Sikap Rukia yang mendadak lembut ini sedikit membuat Ichigo kaget. Ichigo mecoba untuk tersenyum dan bersikap lembut pada gadis kecil ini.

"Maaf atas sikap Kakak Dokter ya?" kata Ichigo sambil berusaha untuk tersenyum dan brkata lembut.

"Iyaa.. Kumiko maafkan," kata Kumiko sambil tersenyum dan menghapus air matanya.

"Coba Kakak Dokter periksa ya.." kata Ichigo.

***

Semua pasien Ichigo sudah , Ichigo mulai terbiasa pada sikap lembut dan penuh senyum di wajahnya pada pasien. Mereka berdua, Ichigo dan Rukia, berjalan di kembali ke ruangan Ichigo untuk memeriksa kembali laporan-laporan pasien Ichigo.

"Hei, Rukia, sebenarnya kau punya berapa banyak permen di sakumu?" tanya Ichigo heran karena setiap pasien anak-anak diberinya permen.

"Banyak… kau mau?" tawar Rukia.

"Tidak, terimakasih. Aku hanya heran saja. Hei, bukankah itu akan merusak gigi?"

"Memangnya semua permen itu merusak gigi? Huh, ini adalah…. CHAPPY Candy!! Mengandung zat yang akan melindungi gigi dan teruji secara kliniks!! Ada rasa strawberry, orange, grape, apple, dan masih banyak lagi! Enak lho, mau coba? Rasakanlah ini enak sekali dan manis," kata Rukia sambil menunjukkan bungkus permen yang bertuliskan 'CHAPPY Candy' dari dalam sakunya.

"Ok, aku minta satu," kata Ichigo. Rukia pun memberikan permen rasa strawberry pada Ichigo. Ichigo membuka permen itu lalu memakannya.

"Bagaimana? Enak?" tanya Rukia penasaran.

"Lumayan," jawab Ichigo sambil mengulum peremen strawberrynya.

"Benarkan! Eh.. sudah jam makan siang," kata Rukia sambil melihat jam tangannya yang bergambarkan kelinci Chappy.

"Iya, jam makan siang," kata Ichigo sambil melihat jam tangannya.

"Hei, aku mau makan di kantin dulu, kau mau ikut?" kata Rukia menawarkan Ichigo untuk ikut dengannya ke kantin.

"Heh? Aku?"

"Siapa lagi? Ayolah, aku yakin kau belum makan," Rukia menarik tangan Ichigo. Ichigo hanya menurut.

***

Sesampainya di kantin rumah sakit Ichigo dan Rukia mencari tempat duduk. Pelayan di kantin itu pun memberikan menu kepada mereka.

"Aku pesan kari dan teh. Kau mau pesan apa Kurosaki?" tanya Rukia.

"Panggil aku Ichigo saja. Aku pesan.. sama sepertimu," kata Ichigo.

"Dia pesan kari dan teh juga," kata Rukia pada pelayan itu.

"Segera saya siapkan," kata pelayan itu dengan ramah.

"Hei, apakah kari disini enak?" tanya Ichigo.

"Enak kok, aku pernah makan disini pada saat menjenguk keluarga yang sakit. Memangnya kau belum pernah makan disini?"

"Belum. Biasanya kau makan siang bersama Dr. Ukitake, spesialis organ dalam di restoran dekat sini,"

"Oh, kau sih tidak pernah mencoba makanan disini," kata Rukia. Lalu, mereka berdua pun terdiam.

'Kelihatannya aku pernah bertemu gadis ini sebelumnya,' kata Ichigo dalam hati. Ia terus mengingat-ingat Lalu,..

'Oh, ya! Aku bertabrakan dengannya tadi pagi! Oh, aku juga bekata kasar padanya..' Ichigo sudah mengingatnnya. Ia merasa bersalah.

"Hei, aku minta maaf atas sikapku tadi pagi," kata Ichigo sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kau sudah ingat sekarang? Ehm, kupikir-pikir dulu,"

"Eh? Kenapa dipikir-pikir dulu?"

"Bercanda. Ok, asalkan jangan kau ulangi lagi," kata Rukia.

"Baik, teman?" kata Ichigo sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan.

"Kenapa aku harus berteman denganmu?" tanya Rukia dengan senyuman jail.

"K-Karena mungkin m-menyenangkan saja berteman denganmu!" kata Ichigo sambil berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Hahaha.. Baiklah," kata Rukia tertawa sambil menjabat tangan dengan Ichigo.

'_Teman…'_

Bersambung…

* * *

reply:

**ChappyBankai: Iya thx yaa!  
**

**Ruki_ya_cH: Ga papa ,but, thx yaa Nica akan perbaiki di next chap  
**

**mss Dhytania: Ok dech!  
**

**yuinayuki-chan: hehehe galak yaa :D!!  
**

**-atta-: pendek? Okay deh  
**

**Jess Kuchiki: owh.. gitu yaa thx!  
**

**: panjangiin ok..!  
**

**23**: **wah wah OK!**

**A/N: Aduh makasih banget udah review yaaa!! Klo masih ada kesalahan lagi tolong dimaafin! maklum jah baru sih heheh! See You next chapter :D  
**


	4. Chapter 3

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Tite Kubo

**Genre **: Romance/Drama

**Pairings **: IchiRuki

* * *

Ichigo dan Rukia menunggu makanan yang mereka pesan. Setelah beberapa saat kemudian pesanan mereka pun datang. Seorang pelayan yang datang membawakannya. Rukia tersenyum girang.

"Silahkan, ini pesanannya!" kata pelayan itu dengan ramah.

"Terimakasih," kata Rukia sambil mengambil sendok dan bersiap-siap untuk makan. Ichigo pun juga begitu.

"Selamat makan," kata Rukia sambil melihat Ichigo, lalu Rukia pun mulai makan.

"Selamat makan," kata Ichigo juga. Setelah itu Ichigo menyuapkan sesendok kari ke dalam mulutnya. Tiba-tiba sendok Ichigo terjatuh ke atas meja.

"Ada apa?" tanya Rukia yang kaget karena Ichigo menjatuhkan sendoknya.

"E-Enak..!" kata Ichigo.

"Dasar Baka," Rukia tertawa melihat tingkah Ichigo.

"Benar kok!" serunya malu.

"Ok..ok, habiskan makananmu sebentar lagi jam makan siang akan habis," kata Rukia sambil memakan makanannya. Setelah 30 menit kemudian makanan mereka telah habis. Mereka beranjak dari sana dan berjalan menuju ruangan Ichigo untuk melanjutkan pekerjaan.

"Tak kusangka makanan di kantin rumah sakit enak juga," kata Ichigo sambil menatap Rukia.

"Benarkan apa yang aku bilang," Rukia menjawab Ichigo sambil tersenyum.

"Iya, iya," kata Ichigo.

"Kau suka dengan kari, ya?" tanya Rukia.

"Yaah, bisa dibilang suka sekali.. karena itu masakan yang terakhir dibuat oleh Ibuku sebelum ia mengalami kecelakaan," wajah Ichigo langsung menunduk. Rukia merasa bersalah karena menanyakannya.

"Maaf.." kata Rukia.

"Heh? Tak usah minta maaf," kata Ichigo sambil tersenyum.

"Ehm… Bukannya sombong yaa, tapi, kari buatanku enak lho. Yah, mungkin lebih enak dari di kantin rumah sakit,"

"Ha? Gadis sepertimu bias memasak?" Tanya Ichigo dengan nada meledek.

"Jangan meledek begitu dong! Benar kok! Ini kari ala kakakku!"

"Ok, kapan-kapan aku akan kerumahmu untuk merasakannya,"

"Nantikan saja, ya!" tak terasa mereka sudah sampai di depan ruangan Ichigo. Setelah itu Rukia duduk di mejanya dan Ichigo masuk ke ruangannya.

Tiba-tiba Ichigo keluar dari ruangannya. Ia terlihat sangat tergesa-gesa.

"Ayo ikut aku! Ada pasien baru!" serunya kepada Rukia.. Mereka pun berjalan cepat menujua suatu ruangan. Di ruangan itu terlihat anak kecil berambut merah yang terlihat kesakitan memegangi tangannya.

"Bersabarlah Tuan Muda, dokter sudah datang!" kata seorang kakek-kakek di seblahnya berusaha untuk menenangkan anak itu. Setelah itu Ichigo memeriksa anak itu.

1 Jam kemudian…

"Bagaimana keadaan Tuan Muda, Dokter Kurosaki?" Tanya kakek-kakek itu tadi.

"Ada keretakan tulang di tangannya. Mungkin dia harus di operasi, Yamamoto-san," kata Ichigo pada kakek-kakek itu.

"Tolong lakukan yang terbaik untuk Tuan Muda, Dokter Kurosaki,"

"Saya akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin," kata Ichigo lalu masuk kembali ke ruangan itu.

"Tolong catat di jadwal, anak ini akan di operasi besok pukul 9 pagi," kata Ichigo pada Rukia yang selesai memakaikan pakaian pada anak yang berambut merah itu. Anak itu bernama Jinta. Dia adalah anak dari presiden utama Pusat Perbelanjaan 'Urahara Shoten'.

"Baik," jawab Rukia yang langsung mencatat di catatannya.

-*-

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 11 malam. Pemeriksaan sudah di lakukan semua. Kini sudah waktunya untuk pulang. Rukia mengganti seragam yang dikenakannya dengan pakaian yang dipakainya tadi pagi. Keadaan di rumah sakit terasa sunyi sekali. Tepatnya sunyi dan gelap. Rukia berjalan menuju keluar dari rumah sakit.

Setelah keluar dari rumah sakit, ia mulai berjalan menuju halte bus untuk pulang. Terdengar suara klason mobil dari belakangnya. Rukia pun menengok untuk mencari tahu siapa yang membunyikan klakson mobil itu.

"Hei! Ayo ikut aku. Kau akan kuantar pulang," ternyata yang mengklakson adalah Ichigo.

"Tidak usah, aku naik bus saja, Lagipula kita kan baru kenal tadi pagi." kata Rukia sambil tersenyum.

"Heh? Kau pikir aku akan mengapa-ngapakanmu? Asal kau tahu aku tidak bernafsu dengan gadis sepertimu," kata Ichigo dengan nada mengejek.

"Apa kau bilang…?! Tak usah repot-repot aku naik bus saja!!" seru Rukia sambil melanjutkan langkahnya menuju halte bus. Kini mobil Ichigo sudah menjajari Rukia.

"Hei, mana ada bus malam-malam begini! Kau marah, ya? Ok, aku minta maaf. Maksudku aku tidak akan mengapa-apakanmu, itu saja," Rukia tetap melanjutkan langkahnya. Tiba-tiba mobil Ichigo berhenti. Lalu, Ichigo keluar dari mobil. Ichigo berlari untuk mengejar Rukia. Setelah berhasih mengejarnya dibopong Rukia dengan tangannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!! Tolong aku diculik! Tolong!" teriak Rukia. Ichigo hanya diam. Ichigo langsung memasukan Rukia dalam mobil. Setelah memasukan Rukia, bergegas menaiki mobil lalu menjalankannya.

Didalam perjalanan Ichigo dan Rukia hanya diam. Beberapa saat kemudian Ichigo mulai bertanya. "Rumahmu dimana?" Rukia hanya diam dan tidak menjawab Ichigo.

"Ok, kalau begitu aku akan membawamu ke rumahku," Rukia langsung kaget akan perkataan Ichigo.

"Jl. Shu Min, no.29, Apartemen A," kata Rukia kesal. Ichigo tersenyum jahil sedangkan Rukia hanya menggumam kesal.

Sesampainya di Apartemen A, Ichigo menghentikan mobilnya. Rukia langsung keluar dari mobil.

"Terimakasih," ucapnya tanpa menengok Ichigo.

"Yah, kalo pulang malam lagi aku siap mengantarkanmu, jadi tak usah sungkan," kata Ichigo.

"Eh?" Rukia langsung menoleh ke Ichigo.

"Ok, sampai besok," kata ichigo kemudian Ichigo pergi. Rukia hanya melihat Ichigo yang pergi dan hanya meningalkan asap. Tiba-tiba wajah Rukia memerah.

'Apa yang terjadi padamu Rukia!!' kata Rukia dalam hati sambil berlari menuju Apartemen.

888

Keesokannya Rukia berangkat pagi-pagi sekali ke rumah sakit. Ia masih amat bingung akan perasaannya tadi malam. Ia terus melamun di sepanjang lorong rumah sakit. Matanya yang berwarna violet itu seakan menjadi kosong karena pikirannya kemana-mana.

"Bruaak!!" tanpa sengaja Rukia menabrak seorang perawat hingga barang-barang perawat itu terjatuh semua.

"Ah! Maaf!" kata Rukia sambil membantu mengambil barang-barang yang di bawa perwat itu. Barang-barang yang dibawa perawat itu berupa box berisi laporan-laporan yang sudah tidak dipakai lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa, ini juga salahku membawa barang sebanyak ini," semuanya sudah beres. Rukia tersenyum pada perawat itu.

"Bolehkah aku membantumu?" tawar Rukia pada perawat itu.

"Maaf merepotkan," kata perawat itu sambil tersenyum kepada Rukia. Rukia mulai mengambil sebagian dari box yang perawat itu bawa. Lalu, mereka berjalan menuju gudang rumah sakit.

Setelah sampai di gudang rumah sakit, mereka pun masuk kedalam gudang lalu meletak box-box itu. Setelah itu mereka pun keluar.

"Arigatou Gozaimasu! Perkenalkan, namaku Momo Hinamori, salam kenal," kata perawat yang ternyata bernama Hinamori.

"Aku Rukia Kuchiki, salam kenal," kata Rukia sambil tersenyum. Lalu, mereka berdua pun berjalan di lorong.

"Kuchiki-san bekerja di bagian mana?" Tanya Hinamori.

"Aku sekarang bekerja sebagai asisten sementara Dr. Kurosaki. Bagaimana dengan Hinamori?"

"Aku asisten Dr. Ukitake, spesialis organ dalam. Kuchiki-san tahu dokter yang berambut putih panjang itu,"

"Ehm…" Rukia teringat akan Dokter yang kemarin masuk ke ruangan Ichigo.

"Iya, aku tahu," Rukia melihat jam dinding yang berada di tembok. Ia teringat bahwa ia harus mempersiapkan operasi untuk anak yang bernama Jinta itu.

"Hinamori, sepertinya aku harus pergi. Aku harus mempersiapkan operasi, sampai jumpa," kata Rukia sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Iya,… Eh Kuchiki-san! Nanti kita makan siang bersama , ya! Aku tunggu di ruang roker!" Rukia menoleh lalu mengangguk sebagai tanda bahwa ia setuju. Rukia melanjutkan langkahnya dan Hinamori tersenyum.

Jam sudah menunjukan angka 09.00. Berati kini sudah saatnya Ichigo mengadakan operasi. Ichigo dan Rukia masuk ke ruang operasi. Rukia bertugas untuk membantu Ichigo dalam operasi. Yah, seperti perawat biasanya.

888

Waktu menunjukan angka 10.30. Operasi sudah selesai. Ternyata Ichigo adalah dokter yang sudah professional walaupun baru 3 bulan bekerja. Ia dapat menyelesaikan operasi dengan sempurna. Rukia mulai merasa kagum pada keahlian Ichigo.

Rukia kini sedang merapikan Jinta yang terbaring di ranjang dan belum siuman karena masih terpengaruh obat bius. 30 menit kemudian Jinta pun tersadar. Ia melihat wajah Rukia walau pun agak samar-samar.

"Kamu sudah sadar?" Tanya Rukia.

"Apa kau buta suster cebol? Aku sudah siuman," kata anak itu. Rukia mulai marah karena di sebut 'suster cebol'. Tapi, ia berusaha untuk menahannya.

"Hei, aku bukan suster cebol mengerti. Namaku Rukia," katanya sambal sedikit tersenyum dengan terpaksa.

"Aku tidak menanyakan namamu wahai sang suster cebol. Tolong biarkan aku sendiri aku mau beristirahat,"

"Silahkan beristirahat, permisi tuan muda Jinta," kata Rukia. Lalu, rukia pun keluar dari ruangan itu dengan wajah yang amat kesal.

"Apa-apaan anak itu! Seenaknya memanggilku 'suster cebol'!" Rukia marah-marah. Lalu mengankat kakinya kemudian memutar arah dan…

"Duaak!!!"

"AUUWuaaaaaaa!!!" teriak seseorang. Ternyata ketika Rukia menginjakkan keras-keras kakinya di lantai ada kaki Ichigo yang baru datang

"Eh?"

"Sakit Bodooooh!!!"

"I-Ichigo?!! Maaf!!" Ichigo hanya mengusap-usap kakinya yang diinjak oleh Rukia.

"Kau ini kenapa sih?! Hati-hati dong!!"

"Ah, aku minta maaf sekali!"

"Ya sudah, jangan kau ulangi lagi,"

Mereka berjalan menuju ruangan Ichigo setelah Ichigo memeriksa keadaan Jinta. Mereka berjalan sambil berbincang-bincang.

"Kau sudah lama kenal dengan anak itu, Ichigo?"

"Yah, dia adalah teman adikku. Kau tahu orang tuanya sangat kaya raya. Tapi, siapa tahu kalau dia anak yang kesepian,"

"Kesepian?"

"Bagaimana tidak, setiap sebulan sekali ia hanya dapat bertemu dengan orang tuanya maksimal tiga kali. Memang kelihatannya dia kasar dan tidak peduli dengan apa yang di lakukan oleh orang lain tapi sebenarnya itu hanya untuk menutupi kesepiannya," Rukia langsung menunduk lemas.

'Kesepian… aku tahu bagaimana rasanya… hampa… kosong… bagai langit malam tiada bulan dan bintang.. . kelam… seperti tertelan kegelapan… sendirian…'

Bersambung…

* * *

**Reply:**

**Ruki_ya_cH: Aduh maaf yaaa! Jangan nangis huhuhu... Nica memang kurang teliti langsung maen updet..! Nica coba perbaiki laagii  
**

**kazuka-ichirunatsu23: terimakasih banyaak!!Coba Nica tanyain dulu ke Rukia  
**

**Chizu Michiyo: peace! itu lebih baik! hehe tapi ga tahu deh nanti (_)**

**yuinayuki-chan: hahaha makasih dah review**

**KARASUMI HARUHIMEKIA: makasih yaa! jadi terharu huhuhu (,..)**

**Rye Hikaru: Haha kasian Ichigo,,, nanti akan beredar gosip di seluruh rumah sakit bahwa.... Ichigo Kutuaan!!!*ditebas pake Zangetsu sama Ichigo***

**: Iya mohon tunggu kedatangan Byakuya yaa. Byakuya lagi dinas ke luar negeri (?) **

**rabi-chan: maap bangeet kalo masih ada typo ((|)) Engga apa-apa penting masih mau nge review! hehehe**

**ChappyBankai: Iya! cocok tuh Rukia! Pake kostum kelinci kwkwkw*di tendang sampe Hutan Menos* (Rukia jahaat huhuhu)**

**Iuki Kyoshi: Wahwah coba Nica usahain, but thx for review**

**himekaaaaaiueo: sip! kenalin juga saya Nica! thx for critize!!**

**Jess Kuchiki: Yupz! Thx!**

**RieBazz Amerago: Sip dah!!**

**Ok tadi ada yang minta permen! Coba Nica tanyain ke Ruki dulu*berlari menuju Rukia***

Nica: Rukia! Minta permennyaa donk!! Sebungkus ajaah!

Rukia: Ga ada.. Minta? Lu ga modal amat sih! Pergi saanaa.

Nica: * di kembali kedepan monitor anda*

Nica: Maaf mina-san! Sepertinya Sindrom Kurcaci Pelitnya kumat! *senyum-senyum gaje* Duaaak!!*dilempar sepatu sama Rukia*

Rukia: Stok gue habis!! Bego! *menjauh pergi*

Nica:Huhuhu sakit Rukiaa ja'at...

**A/N: Ok, maaf jika masih ada kesalahan. Nica juga mau minta maaf karena telat banget nge-updetnya. Banyak tugas ma ulangan cih (Alesan ajah lu!) Bener kok. Ok!! See you next chap and thx for review!! Tolong Review yaaa!!(^_^)**


	5. Chapter 4

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Tite Kubo

**Genre **: Romance/Drama

**Pairings **: IchiRuki

* * *

Hari ini Rukia pulang pukul 20.00. Jadi, tidak selarut kemarin dan juga masih ada bus. Sebenarnya Ichigo tadi mengajak pulang bersama tetapi tiba-tiba dia ingat ada yang harus dia kerjakan. Rukia pun malah lega tidak pulang bersama dokter yang menurutnya mesum itu.

Rukia berjalan menuju halte bus. Ternyata di sana ada Hinamori yang sepertinya dia juga menunggu kedatangan bus.

"Hai, Hinamori," sapa Rukia terhadap Hinamori.

"Kuchiki-san? Wah, Kuchiki-san juga mau pulang?" Tanya Hinamori sambil tersenyum hangat pada Rukia.

"Iya, aku juga mau pulang. Ngomong-ngomong kita naik bus yang searah," Rukia tersenyum.

"Benar, syukurlah sekarang aku mendapat teman untuk pulang bersama," Hinamori membalas senyuman Rukia.

"Kebetulan yang menyenangkan," beberapa saat kemudian bus telah datang. Mereka berdua bergegas masuk kedalam bus. Mereka mencari tempat duduk dengan dua bangku yang kosong agar mereka dapat duduk bersama.

"Kuchiki-san tahu, mungkin dari tadi pagi Dr. Kurosaki menjadi aneh,"

"Aneh?" Rukia agak bingung. Karena Rukia lihat Ichigo memang sudah aneh dari sejak mereka bertemu.

"Iya. Sekarang dia jauh lebih ramah,"

"Baguslah kalau begitu… Hinamori, rumahmu dimana?" Tanya Rukia yang penasaran akan rumah Hinamori.

"Apartemen Hanara, kalau Kuchiki-san?"

"Apartemen A," jawab Rukia sambil tersenyum.

"Waah, tidak jauh dari tempatku. Kapan-kapan aku boleh main ke tempat Kuchiki-san?" Tanya Hinamori. "Tentu, kapan saja," Rukia tersenyum dan Hinamori juga membalasnya dengan senyuman, "Terimakasih, eh kelihatannya sudah mau sampai. Aku permisi dulu ya, Kuchiki-san," kata Hinamori sambil bersiap-siap untuk turun di halte Bus. Setelah bus berhenti, Hinamori turun lalu melambaikan tangan kepada Rukia lewat jendela. Rukia pun melambaikan tanganya pada Hinamori juga dan bus pun berjalan lagi.

Rukia masih memikirkan tentang anak yang bernama Jinta itu. Rukia tahu bagaimana rasanya kesepian. Sangat menyesakan dada menurutnya. Ichigo juga menyeritakan bahwa Jinta juga tidak bisa berjalan dari ia masih kecil. Dari kecil hingga besar ia hanya dapat duduk di kursi roda dan tanpa dapat berlari-larian seperti anak yang lain. Rukia yang memikirkan kepedihan itu. Berpikir bagaimana caranya agar dapat membuat Jinta bersemangat untuk mencari teman.

Ia memandangi langit malam yang gelap lewat jendela bus. Tak satu pun bintang di sana. Yang ada hanya bulan yang sendirian tanpa ditemani oleh bintang-bintang. Rukia berpikir begitulah rasanya kesepian. Sendirian seperti bulan itu. Terkadang Rukia berpikir bahwa dialah sang bulan di langit malam yang hampa itu.

~*~

"_Dasar pembunuh!!!"_

"Aargh!!" Rukia terbangun dari mimpinya dengan wajah yang kaget. Nafasnya terengah-engah seperti ada sesuatu yang menakutkan telah terjadi. Sepertinya Rukia mengalami mimpi buruk. Mungkin mimpi yang sangat buruk. Rukia langsung menekuk lututnya dan meletakan kepalanya dia atasnya. Badannya gemetar, sekujur tubuhnya mendadak menjadi dingin, wajahnya berkeringat, dan mulai terdengar isak tangis Rukia.

"… Ke.. kenapa.. aku harus mengalami mimpi ini lagi..?" kata Rukia sambil kini menjadi pucat. Badannya masih bergemetar. Air matanya belum berhenti mengalir dari matanya. Kelihatannya ia sangat ketakutan. Ketakutan karena mengingat sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia lupakan seumur hidup.

~*~

Sekarang jam masih menunjukan angka enam. Sinar matahari mulai masuk ke kamar Rukia melalui celah-celah gorden jendelanya. Rukia terbangun karena merasakan hangatnya sinar mentari. Wajahnya kini kembali normal. Gemetaran yang dirasakannya pun sudah hilang walaupun masih ada sedikit rasa yang dirasakannya tadi malam.

Rukia bersiap-siap untuk mandi. Setelah mandi Rukia berpakaian lalu menyiapkan roti panggang untuk sarapannya pagi ini. Dibuatnya teh manis untuk menemani sarapannya. Terdengar suara dering handphone-nya. Dengan segera, Rukia mengambil handphone-nya untuk mencari tahu siapa yang menelponnya. Di handphone-nya tersebut tertuliskan 'Nii-sama Calling'. Dengan cepat Rukia memencet tombol berwarna hijau untuk menjawab panggilan dari kakakknya.

"pip!"

"Halo, selamat pagi?"

"_Halo, selamat pagi Rukia. Ini aku Byakuya. Bagaimana pekerjaanmu, Rukia?"_

"Ah, baik Kak. Bagaimana dengan Kakak? Kapan Kakak pulang dari Kanada?"

"_Mungkin satu minggu lagi aku akan pulang. Pekerjaanku hampir selesai disini. Kau baik-baik saja, bukan?"_

"Tentu, aku baik-baik saja,"

"_Baguslah. Kau ingin kubawakan apa?"_

"Aku? Tidak usah… Aku sudah senang kalau kakak bisa pulang,"kata Rukia sambil tersenyum.

"_Baiklah, sampai bertemu. Jaga dirimu,"_

"Kakak juga. Sampai jumpa,"

"pip!"

Rukia menutup telepon gengamnya. Dalam hati, ia tak sabar untuk bertemu dengan kakaknya, Byakuya Kuchiki. Tapi, lebih tepatnya, kakak ipar Rukia. Kakak kandung Rukia telah meninggal saat Rukia masih duduk di bangku SMP. Setelah itu, Rukia dirawat dan dibesarkan oleh Byakuya.

Kemudian, setelah sarapan Rukia berangkat ke rumah sakit. Ia, harus memeriksa berkas-berkas pasien yang baru. Dan tentu, dia harus melihat kondisi pasien yang baru masuk kemarin lusa. Yah, siapa lagi kalau bukan Jinta.

Setelah tiba di Rumah Sakit, Rukia bergegas mengganti pakaiannya dengan seragam suster. Setelah itu, di menuju ruangan Ichigo. Ia melewati lorong-lorong yang mulai terbiasa ia lewati. Rukia melewati kamar Jinta yang kebetulan ada di lantai satu. Jinta mendapatkan kamar VVIP. Kamar yang sangat nyaman dan dengan fasilitas lengkap. Tapi, disana hanya ada Jinta sendirian. Rukia melihatnya sedang memandangi pemandangan di luar jendela. Kebetulan kamar Jinta dekat dengan taman bermain yang sering di gunakan keluarga pasien dan pasien sendiri untuk bermain dan berkumpul bersama keluarga. Di taman sana terlihat beberapa anak bermain sepak bola. Jinta memandanginya dengan serius. Terlihat di sinar matanya bahwa dia ingin sekali seperti mereka yang dapat berlari-larian dan bermain bergembira dengan keluarga.

Rukia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju ruangan Dr. Kurosaki. Di sana ternyata Ichigo sudah ada. Lalu, Rukia mengetuk pintu.

"Masuk," kata Ichigo.

"Wow, pagi-pagi sekali kau datang," kata Rukia heran. "Bukannya berangkat pagi tapi aku lembur semalaman disini," kata Ichigo dengan nada kesal. "Jadi lembur, ya," Ichigo hanya mengangguk kesal.

"Ahahaha… Mau kubelikan kopi?" tawar Rukia sambil tertawa. "Hei! Kau menawari atau mentertawakan!" Ichigo sangat kesal. Ia malu karena tadi malam mengajak Rukia pulang bersama eh tapi tidak jadi dan malah lembur. Ichigo berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang mulai memerah.

"Maaf.. maaf.. Mau tidak?" tawarnya sekali lagi. "Ok, tolong belikan. Kopi apa saja, deh," kata Ichigo yang lemas.

"Baiklah," kata Rukia sambil keluar dari ruangan Ichigo untuk membeli kopi di mesin penjual kopi. Mesin penjual kopi tidak begitu jauh dari ruangan Ichigo jadi Rukia dapat cepat kembali.

Sesampainya di ruangan Ichigo ternyata Ichigo tertidur di mejanya. Wajahnya kelihatan lelah sekali. Tatapan Rukia terpusat pada wajah Ichigo yang tertidur pulas. Wajahnya berbeda dengan wajahnya pada saat ia tidak tidur. Lebih tepatnya terkesan wajah malaikat. Rukia mendekati wajah Ichigo. Lama-kelamaan wajah Ichigo dan Rukia semakin dekat. Dekat… dekat… dekat… dan…

"WUAAA!!" teriak Ichigo kaget. Ternyata kopi yang di beli Rukia itu hangat dan Rukia sengaja menempelkan kopi kaleng itu ke pipi Ichigo. Rukia tertawa karena melihat tingkah Ichigo.

"Wuahahaha!!" Rukia tertawa.

"Apa yang lucu, Cebol!!" Ichigo marah dan kesal karena apa yang dilakukan Rukia terhadapnya.

"Lihat itu! Kau ngiler ya! Hahaha!!" ternyata di dekat bibir Ichigo ada air liur yang menempel. Ia bergegas untuk mengelapinya dengan tangan.

"Hei!! Jangan tertawa!!" Ichigo sekarang benar-benar malu bukan main.

"Ok, ok, nih ambil!" kata Rukia sambil melemparkan kopi kaleng itu kepada Ichigo. Rukia berjalan menuju keluar. "Hei, kau mau kemana?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Kau tidak mau aku pergi, ya?"

"Ti-tidak! Kalau mau pergi, pergi saja sana!!" muka Ichigo memerah lagi. "Hanya bercanda, aku mau ke ke tempat seorang pasien," Rukia tersenyum lalu meninggalkan Ichigo.

"Pasien? Siapa? Apakah kekasihnya?... Bodoh! Apa yang kau katakan!!" kata Ichigo pada dirinya sendiri. Setelah itu Ichigo kembali duduk dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang masih belum selesai. Ichigo masih penasaran siapa pasien yang akan dilihat Rukia.

Rukia hampir sampai di depan pintu kamar Jinta. Sebelum masuk dilihatnya seorang suster yang keluar dari kamar Jinta. Suster itu tersenyum pada Rukia dan Rukia pun membalas senyuman itu lalu masuk ke kamar Jinta.

"Selamat pagi," kata Rukia ramah. Jinta mengacuhkan Rukia. Sebenarnya Rukia sangat kesal akan sikap Jinta terhadapnya. Tetapi, Rukia akan tetap sabar untuk menghadapinya.

"Yah, itu hakmu untuk tidak menjawab," kata Rukia. "Memang hakku, Suster Cebol," balas Jinta sambil tersenyum jahil pada Rukia. "Haha! Menjawab juga! Bagaimana keadaanmu pagi ini, Jinta?" Tanya Rukia lembut. Tetapi, bukan berarti lembut sekali. Perkataan Rukia yang biasa tetapi orang juga bisa menyebutnya lembut.

"Membosankan…" kata Jinta sambil menundukan kepala. "Aku dapat menduganya… Biar tidak bosan aku akan membawamu kesuatu tempat!" kata Rukia sambil menyiapkan kursi roda yang sudah siap disampingnya. "Mau kemana? Hah?" Tanya Jinta sedikit penasaran. "Pokoknya, kau ikut saja," Rukia membantu Jinta berpindah dari ranjang ke kursi roda. Setelah Jinta duduk di kursi roda, Rukia menutup mata Jinta dengan kain hitam.

Beberapa menit kemudian sampailah Rukia di sebuah taman. Disana angin berhembus dengan semilir.

"Hei! Sudah sampai kan! Buka dong!" lalu Rukia membuka penutup mata Jinta. "Taraa!!" kata Rukia girang.

"Heh? Kupikir tempat istimewa… ternyata hanya sebuah taman," kata Jinta mengeluh. "Terkadang tempat biasa bisa berubah menjadi tempat yang sangat istimewa bagi seseorang," kata Rukia sambil memandang matahari.

"Heh?"

"Sudahlah! Kau nikmati saja udara disini. Kau tahu disini sangat menyegarkan dari pada di kamarmu itu," kata Rukia yang jengkel.

Tiba-tiba…

"Duaak!!" sebuah bola tepat mengenai kepala Rukia. "Aduh!!! Kalau bermain hati-hati dong!" kata Rukia agak kesal.

"Maafkan aku nona… pendek!" lalu anak kecil itu berlari setelah mengambil bola tersebut.

"Eh!!! Apa kau bilang!!" teriak Rukia sia-sia karena sang bocah itu sudah pergi jauh.

"Hahaha!!! Hhahaha,,,! Nona pendek!" Jinta tertawa. Rukia kesal lalu berkata,"Hei, jangan tertawa!" walaupun Rukia melarangnya tetapi Jinta tertawa. Rukia tersenyum karena ia senang bahwa akhirnya Jinta bias tertawa lepas.

"Terimakasih…" kata bocah berambut merah itu. "Untuk apa?" Tanya Rukia.

"Terimakasih kau mau mempedulikan aku… Baru kali ini ada yang peduli denganku…" wajah Jinta bersemu merah. Rukia hanya tersenyum manis dan berkata," Sebenarnya banyak orang yang mempedulikanmu, Jinta," kata Rukia.

"Ehn?"

"Benar, mungkin kau tidak dapat merasakannya… Apa kau tahu, Yamamoto-san kelihatannya sangat mempedulikanmu dan khawatir denganmu. Bukan karena kau adalah Tuan Muda, tetapi Yamamoto-san menganggapmu sebagai sosok seorang cucu," lanjut Rukia.

"Aku tahu… Yamamoto sangat mempedulikan aku… Tapi, apakah Ayah dan Ibu juga? Tidak bukan…," Jinta mulai menangis. "Mereka tidak mempedulikan aku… Aku tahu aku cacat dan mungkin mereka tak menginginkan aku karena aku cacat… Buktinya, aku di rumah sakit dan mereka tak datangbukan?"

"Jangan berpikir seperti itu… Aku dengar dari Dr. Kurosaki kalau kau ada kemauan kau pasti bisa. Percayalah pada dirimu… Capailah cita-cita yang kau inginkan," Rukia tersenyum kembali.

"… Benar, aku harus percaya pada diriku sendiri! He he!" kata Jinta sambil menghapus air matanya. "Berusahalah! Hehe!" Rukia memberi semangat pada Jinta dengan gambar kelincinya yang ia gambar beberapa saat lalu.

Setelah itu Rukia mebawa Jinta kembali kekamarnya. Dalam perjalanan terlihat seorang tukang sedang membenahi lampu. Ia naik ke atas tangga. Diletakannya sebuah lampu di atas tangga. Karena membutuhkan sesuatu ia turun dan pergi kesuatu tempat untuk mencari sesuatu. Rukia melewati tangga itu. Tiba-tiba spidol Rukia terjatuh tepat di bawah tangga. Dalam jarak satu meter dari tangga Rukia berjalan menuju tangga itu. Tidak tahu mengapa tiba-tiba tangga itu bergoyang dan hendak jatuh menimpa Rukia. Jinta yang melihat itu berusaha mencegahnya. Menjalankan secepat mungkin kursi rodanya menuju Rukia.

"Awas!!!!!!" teriak Jinta. Jinta menapakan kakinya dengan cepat lalu mendorong Rukia sekuat mungkin.

"BRUAAK!!" tangga itu pun jatuh. Tapi, untung tidak ada yang tertimpa tangga tersebut.

"Jinta! Kau tak baik-baik saja!" Tanya Rukia cemas. Jinta hanya bengong. Rukia tersadar bahwa kakinya terkena pecahan lampu yang jatuh dari tangga tersebut. Tapi, ia lebih mementingkan Jinta daripada kakinya itu.

"Jinta!! Ada apa!? " tanyanya makin cemas. "Aku… kakiku… kakiku tadi bisa digerakan!!"

~*~

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Rukia pada Ichigo.

"Jinta-kun, tolong coba gerakan kakimu sedikit saja…" kaki Jinta sedikit bergerak. Dua-duanya sedikt bergerak.

"Ini kabar baik, kamu akan bisa berjalan," kata Ichigo sambil tersenyum. "Benarkah! Yeah!! Aku akan bisa berjalan!! Yea! Yes!" kata Jinta kegirangan. Rukia pun ikut senang .

"Asalkan kamu mau ikut terapi, kamu akan bisa berjalan," Jinta setuju dengan apa yang di katakan Ichigo. Tiba-tiba ada yang membuka pintu kamar Jinta.

"Jinta!! Dasar anak bodoh!Kenapa kamu bisa sampai jatuh!!" seru wanita berambut ungu yang berkilauan. "Benar, apa yang kamu lalkukan hingga tanganmu retak?" kata Seorang lelaki dengan rambut berwarna pirang sambil mengenakan kimono berwarna hijau tua.

"Ayah! Ibu!" mereka memeluk Jinta. Dapat dipastikan bahwa mereka adalah orang tua Jinta. Rukia mengembangkan senyumnya.

"Ayah! Ibu! Kalian tahu!? Aku akan bisa berjalan!!! Aku akan menjadi pemain Baseball"

"Benarkah!" kata wanita dan lelaki itu.

"Benar Urahara-san, Yourichi-san, Jinta akan bias berjalan kalau dia mau mengikuti terapi," kata Ichigo menjelaskan. "Aku akan membayar berapapun, Kurosaki-san. Asalkan anakku bisa berjalan,"

~*~

"Untunglah, Jinta bisa sembuh dan menemukan kebahagiaanya…" kata Rukia kepada Ichigo. "Berkatmu," kata Ichigo. Rukia hanya tersenyum.

"Rukia! Kakimu!" kata ichigo yang kaget melihat kaki Rukia yang berdarah.

"Ah, tak apa-ap-" kata-kata Rukia tepotong. "Harus segera di obati, Cebol! Ayo ikut aku!" sela Ichigo di tengah kata-kata Rukia.

Ichigo menyuruh Rukia untuk duduk di kursi dan Ichigo mencari sesuatu. Setelah itu ia kembali sambil membawa kotak P3K. Ia jongkok untuk mengobati kaki Rukia yang terluka karena terkena pecahan lampu tadi.

Ichigo mulai mengambil kapas dan obat merah. Dituangkannya obat merah di kapas itu lalu di tempelnya di luka Rukia. Rukia melihat Ichigo yang begitu serius mengobatinya. Jantung Rukia berdegup dengan kencang. Wajahnya memerah karena melihat keseriusan Ichigo. "Auw…! Pelan-pelan dong!" keluh Rukia sambil berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang bersemu merah padam.

"Sudah selesai? Eh, tolong berikan plester ini pada lukaku," Rukia mengeluarkan plester luka bergambar kelinci Chappy. "Lukamu sangat dalam, dan mungkin tak akan bisa kalau hanya pakai itu,"Ichigo menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu membuangnya. Rukia lalu terlihat lemas. Ia kecewa karena tidak bisa memakai plester kelincinya. Ichigo melilit luka Rukia dengan perban kecil yang di dalamnya sudah diberi kapas dengan obat.

"Pinjam plester itu," pinta Ichigo. Rukia pun memberikannya. Dibukanya plester itu lalu direkatkan diperban itu. "Bagaimana? Kau senang?" Rukia mengembangkan senyumnya.

"Terimakasih! Senangnya… Terimakasih Dokter Jeruk!" kata Rukia yang sekarang sangat bahagia. "Hei, jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan 'Dokter Jeruk! Beginikah kau mengucapkan terimakasih?!"

"Iya… Iya… Terimakasih Dokter Kurosaki," Rukia tersenyum nakal. Ichigo mulai berdiri. "Sudah waktunya kita memeriksa pasien, Kuchiki," kata Ichigo. "Baiklah, Dokter Kurosaki," Rukia tersenyum. Digapainya tangan Rukia untuk membantunya berdiri.

"_Apakah kejadian yang lalu akan terulang kembali…?"_

Bersambung…

* * *

**Reply:**

**Ruki_ya_cH: ehm.. kenapa yaa..**

**Chizu Michiyo: Yupz!**

**RieBazz Amerago: Wah Renji kecil? Hahaha! Thx**

**Qie kurosaki: Gomen gomen *sembah sujud* Yah, rumah sakit kan adem beda ma di medan perang*???***

**shirayuki haruna:Setuju!! Rukia tuh males minum susu!*ditendang sampe hutan menos*  
**

**Jess Kuchiki:Disuruh ikut futsal aja... Tapi, dia pendek dari semua pemain! Eh, Ikut futsal untuk anak-anak! HAHAHA*Ditebas ma Sode no Shirayuki* sakiit..  
**

**chariott330:Thnaks yaa!!**

**A/N: maaf buat balesan ... Kata-katanya menghilang sendirii!*lebay* Yang sudah me-review thanks bangeet! Nica harap ada review lagi. Terimakasih.. Review yaa!! :D  
**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: Tite Kubo

**Genre **: Romance/Drama

**Pairings **: IchiRuki

* * *

Rukia merenung di kamarnya. Ia tak menyangka bahwa sudah satu minggu ia bekerja di rumah sakit sebagai perawat. Mengapa ia memilih bekerja sebagai perawat padahal ia tentu bisa menjadi dokter? Semua ini dikarenakan ia ingin menjadi seperti kakaknya. Kakaknya yang lembut, cantik, dan sangatlah pantas menjadi perawat. Rukia ingin meneruskan profesi sang kakak dan ingin melengkapi kehadiran kakaknya walaupun ia tahu kakaknya tak akan bersamanya lagi. Rukia sering berpikir bila nanti dia menjadi seorang perawat ia akan dekat dengan kakaknya, Hisana Kuchiki.

_FLASHBACK_

_Terlihat di sebuah panti asuhan di Kota Karakura. Di dalam panti asuhan itu banyak anak-anak yang bermain. Di sanalah Rukia dan kakaknya, Hisana, hidup tanpa kasih sayang orang tua. Wajah semua anak di panti asuhan terlihat bahagia seperti anak-anak pada normalnya. Wajah yang terlukiskan senyum. _

"_Kakak mau kemana?" kata Rukia kecil sambil memegang baju kakaknya. "Kakak mau bekerja, Rukia. Kakak sudah jadi suster di rumah sakit," kata Hisana lembut pada adiknya. Adiknya itu langsung cemberut._

"_Ah, Kakak mau meninggalkan Rukia? Kata Kakak, Kakak tidak akan meninggalkan Rukia. Kakak harus mengajak aku!" kata Rukia sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari kakaknya._

"_Rukia, Kakak-mu harus bekerja. Jadi, Rukia di sini saja bermain bersama anak-anak lainnya," kata seorang wanita berambut kepang belakang panjang. Rambutnya yang hitam itu berkilauan._

"_Huu~" Rukia mendengus kesal. _

"_Unohana-san, tolong titip Rukia, ya," kata Hisana sambil tersenyum._

"_Tentu, Hisana-chan," lalu Hisana pergi sambil melambaikan tangan. Rukia hanya cemberut saja._

"_Unohana-san, ada telepon," kata seorang gadis. "Rukia di sini ya,sambil bermain," kata Unohana sambil meninggalkan Rukia. "Kakak payah!" Rukia kesal karena ditinggal kakaknya. Ia kini hanya jongkok dan cemberut serta bermain pasir dengan ranting._

"_Oi! Kenapa diam saja! Main yuk!" kata seorang anak laki-laki berambut merah yang berjalan menuju Rukia. Rukia hanya menggeleng kesal. Ditariknya tangan Rukia dari tempatnya kini. "Ayo! Jangan cemberut saja, Rukia! Ayo main. Kau tak seperti biasanya, wajahmu nanti jelek lho!"_

"Ah! Aku melamun lagi… Huh, hari yang melelahkan…" Rukia pun merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang. Beberapa saat kemudian ia tertidur.

~* ~

Esoknya Rukia harus melakukan seperti biasa yaitu bekerja lagi. Sesampainya di rumah sakit, ia meluncur ke Ruangan Dr. Kurosaki. Sesampainya di depan pintu ruanga Rukia mengetuk pintu. Tetapi, ternyata Ichigo belum datang. Padahal Rukia harus mengambil dokumen tentang seorang pasien. Jadi, ia harus segera mengambilnya. Dengan terpaksa ia harus masuk ruangan Ichigo tanpa permisi.

"Maaf, permisi, aku hanya mau mengambil dokumen," Rukia menuju meja Ichigo.

"Ternyata di-" kata-katanya terpotong saat melihat foto yang dipajang. Terlihat ia sedang bersama dua anak perempuan dan satu orang pria. Ia berpikir bahwa itu keluarganya. Di samping foto itu terdapat juga foto yang lain yaitu foto Ichigo dengan seorang gadis berambut orange kecoklatan.

'Wah, gadis ini cantik sekali… Tubuhnya pun juga seksi berbeda denganku… hahaha,' kata Rukia dalam hati.

_DEG_

"Eh, dokumennya!" Rukia teringat denga dokumen yang harus dipetiksanya. Ia bergegas mengambil dokumen itu. Lalu, Rukia berniat keluar sebelum Ichigo datang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Cebol? Mau mencuri, ya?" ternyata Ichigo sudah datang dan memergoki Rukia memasuki ruangannya.

"Ichigo? Aku hanya mau mengambil dokumen pasien kok! Jangan menuduh! Ini juga karena kau tidak datang-datang! Dasar dokter pemalas!" Rukia bergegas keluar. "Oi. Jangan marah! Hanya bercanda kok!" Rukia tak mempedulikan kata-kata Ichigo.

Jam Makan Siang…

"Kuchiki-san…! Ka-" kata Hinamori yang terpotong.

"Panggil Rukia saja, ya Hinamori," kata Rukia sambil melihat kea rah Hinamori. Hinamori tersenyum.

"Baik, Rukia-san. Tapi, kamu juga harus memanggiku Momo, ya?" Hinamori tersenyum manis pada Rukia.

"Baiklah, Momo. Ayo lanjutkan ceritamu," Rukia membalas senyum Hinamori. Kini sedang jam makan siang. Mereka mengobrol sambil menunggu makanan datang.

"Begini Rukia-san, hari ini ada seorang pasien kakek-kakek yang menggodaku! Ia menyuruhku datang ke rumahnya! Menyebalkan! Katanya aku mirip istrinya! Apakah aku terlihat tua seperti nenek-nenek?" kata Hinamori yang kesal.

"Ha.. ha.. ha… Mungkin wajah Momo sangat mirip dengan Istri kakek-kakek itu. Nenek Momo…" Rukia menggoda dan sambil tertawa geli.

"Ah, Rukia-san jahat!" Momo sekarang cemberut.

"Hanya bercanda, Momo," mereka pun tertawa bersama-sama. Rukia terlihat bahagia mempunyai teman seperti Momo.

"Terimakasih…" kata Rukia.

"Eh, untuk apa?" Tanya Hinamori.

"Kerena kamu mau mejadi temanku…"

"Rukia-san… Aku juga senang kok!" jawab Hinamori sambil tersenyum lebar.

'Terimakasih…'

~*~

Rukia sedang menunggu bus di halte bus. Di sana hanya ada dia sendirian. Hinamori bilang bahwa hari ini ia harus lembur. Jadi, Rukia harus pulang sendiri. Tiba-tiba cuaca menjadi buruk. Hujan pun turun dengan derasnya.

"Ah, payah! Bus-nya belum datang pula!" Rukia mengeluh pada dirinya sendiri.

Terdengar suara klakson mobil berbunyi. Rukia menebak bahwa yang mengklakson adalah Ichigo. "Rukia, ayo kuantar pulang! Hujan akan semakin deras!" tebakan Rukia benar. Yang mengklakson adalah Ichigo. Rukia tak punya cara lagi untuk pulang. Bila ia pulang nanti dengan naik bus, ia pasti akan kehujaan. Rukia tidak mau sakit nanti, jadi Rukia memutuskan menyetujui tawaran Ichigo.

"Hei, kenapa cemberut begitu?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Eh? Aku hanya sedikit lelah saja…" Rukia tersenyum pada Ichigo.

"Hei, kau harus cukup beristirahat kalau tidak kau akan sakit," kata Ichigo menyarankan Rukia.

"Iya, iya, Dokter," Rukia tersenyum nakal. "Hei, hei, turuti do-" tiba-tiba mobil Ichigo macet-macet. "Eh, ada apa ini?" Tanya Rukia.

Ichigo menepikan mobilnya ke pinggir jalan. Setelah menepikan mobilnya, mesin mobil berhenti.

"Argh!! Masa' mogok! Padahal minggu ini sudah ku service! Sial!" Ichigo memukul setir mobil.

"Sudahlah… Mau bagaimana lagi? Mobilnya juga sudah mogok. Apartemenku juga sudah dekat. Ayo kita turun saja. Hujan berhentinya juga sepertinya lama. Kau punya payung?" Tanya Rukia yang hendak turun dari mobil.

"Ehm… Tidak,"

"Apa!! Jadi, aku akan kehujanan begitu!! Sama saja jika aku naik bus tadi! Sediakanlah payung di mobilmu, Jeruk!!" Rukia kesal karena ternyata tak ada payung. Rukia kira tadi di mobil Ichigo ada payung, jadi tak perlu repot-repot kehujanan.

"Aku juga tak tahu, Cebol! Kukira tak akan mogok di jalan!! Kukira tadi juga tak akan hujan!!" teriak Ichigo.

"Kau tahu sekarang musim yang mungkin akan sering hujan!! Paling tidak untuk berjaga-jaga! Mobilmu ini juga mungkin barang rongsokan, jadi mogok!!"

"Apa! Mobilku ini baru, ya! Aku beli juga sebulan yang lalu!!"

"Ah, sudahlah ayo turun!" Ichigo melepas kemejanya. Sekarang ia hanya memakai kaos putih berlengan agak panjang yang iya jadikan dalaman sesudah kaos pendek. Kemudian ia turun sambil menggunakan kemejanya sebagai pengganti payung. Kemudian ia membukakan pintu mobil di sisi mobil agar Rukia bisa turun.

Kemudian mereka berdua berlari menuju apartemen Rukia sambil berpayungan dengan kemeja Ichigo yang lama-kelamaan menjadi basah dan membuat mereka semakin basah kuyup.

"Ah!" Rukia tersandung batu karena tak lihat-lihat saat berjalan. Tapi, untung saja Ichigo menangkapnya. "Hati-hati, dong!"

"Iya, jangan bentak aku dong!" kata Rukia yang wajahnya mulai memerah. Tetapi, Ichigo tak menyadarinya.

Sampailah mereka di Apartemen A. Bergegas mereka naik ke lantai 3, dimana Apartemen Rukia bertempat. Rukia bergegas membuka pintu apartemennya karena mereka berdua sudah kedinginan.

"Ayo masuk," kata Rukia menyuruh masuk Ichigo ke dalam rumahnya. Setelah masuk Rukia bergegas menghidupkan penghangat.

"Aku mau mandi dulu. Kau letakan saja kemejamu di mesin cuci di dapur. Setelah aku mandi kau juga harus mandi sebelum terkena flu, ok? Aku akan mencarikan pakaian untukmu. EH, kuambilkan handuk dulu untukmu," Rukia masuk ke dalam kamarnya lalu mencari handuk yang kering dan masih bersih,

"Nih! Nonton TV lah jika kau mau. Anggap saja rumahmu sendiri. Aku mandi dulu," Ichigo menangkap handuk yang di lemparkan Rukia kepadanya. Setelah itu, digunakannya handuk untuk mengeringkan badannya yang basah kuyup.

Ichigo duduk di sofa sambil menghidupkan TV. Ia mencari chanel sambil mengeringkan rambutnya. Dilihatnya ada chanel tentang berita.

"_Malam ini, diperkirakan akan ada badai di daerah kota Tokyo, Karakura, Kyoto… Tolong tutup jendela dan kunci pintu rumah anda. Badai akan mereda pada sekitar pukul 03.30 pagi. Harap jangan keluar rumah dulu…"_

"Badai? Bagaimana aku pulang ke rumah?!" seru Ichigo pada dirinya sendiri.

"_Berita selanjutnya… Perusahaan besar, Kuchiki Group telah berhasil menandatangani proyek kerjasama dengan suatu peusahaan teknologi ternama di Kanada. Byakuya Kuchiki, presiden utama yang telah sukses di usia yang bisa terbilang muda mengadakan konverensi pers untuk menjelaskan tentang…"_

"Wow, hebat sekali pria itu. Sayangnya ku dengar istrinya telah meninggal dan ia tak mau menikah lagi. Padahal, mungkin banyak wanita yang tertarik padanya,"

"…_mungkin di akhir pekan ini Byakuya Kuchiki akan kembali ke Jepang untuk…"_

"Oi, Ichigo. Aku sudah selesai. Kau mandi sana, gih. Air panas sudah aku siapkan. Kau sudah aku carikan pakaian. Sekarang ada di meja dekat kamar mandi," kata Rukia sambil berjalan menuju ke dapur."_Thank's,_" kata Ichigo sambil menuju ke kamar mandi. Rukia hanya tersenyum.

Rukia sedang memasak di dapur. Ia hendak mencuci pakaian yang basah kuyup tadi setelah Ichigo selesai mandi dan meletakan celana luar dan kaos dalamnya, tetapi, kecuali CeDa karena Rukia tak mungkin memilikinya. Jadi, Ichigo harus memakainya lagi.(A/N: maaf… Ichigo…)

"Rukia! Kenapa harus ini!!" kata Ichigo yang menunjuk-nunjuk pakaian yang sedang dikenakannya serta celana olah raga panjang yang terlihat pendek ketika Ichigo kenakan.

"Diamlah! Aku hanya punya itu! Itu pun kaos Chappy koleksiku! Itu pun yang kebesaran untukku!! Bersyukurlah daripada kau memakai pakaian wanita!!" Rukia menunjuk kaos bergambar kelinci Chappy yang dikenakan Ichigo.

"Iya… Terimakasih. Kau sedang memasak apa?"

"Kari, yah mumpung kau disini. Aku pernah berjanji padamu akan memasakan Kari ala kakakku untukmu, bukan?" Rukia tersenyum.

"Benar juga… Tapi, jangan sampai kau memasukan racun, ya?"

"Apa kau bilang?!"

"Ah, cuma bercanda. Masak yang enak ya!" kata Ichigo sambil duduk di kursi meja makan yang terletak di dapur. Rukia tersenyum sambil memasak.

Setelah Kari itu jadi, Rukia mulai menyiapkan semuanya di meja makan sambil dibantu Ichigo. Lalu, setelah selesai mereka duduk bersama-sama di kursi.

"Itadakimasu," seru Ichigo.

"Itadakimasu," ucap Rukia. Kemudian mereka pun makan bersama-sama. Ichigo tiba-tiba menyadari bahwa mereka hanya berdua di ruangan dan apartemen itu. Ichigo berpikir bahwa mereka mirip _pasangan pengantin baru. _Wajahnya pun memerah.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Rukia.

"Apa terlalu pedas?"

"T-tidak apa-apa kok! I-ini enak!" Rukia tersenyum lebar.

Setelah beberapa waktu kemudian mereka selesai makan. Rukia pun mencuci piring-piring kotor. Rukia melihat hujan di jendela dekat cucian piring yang tak kunjung reda. Malah hujan itu bertambah deras. Rukia hanya menghela nafas.

Kini jam menunjukan pukul 21.00. Ichigo duduk di sofa sambil melihat TV. Ichigo memutuskan berdiri untuk melihat-lihat barang-barang Rukia. Ichigo berjalan melihati dinding-dinding yang ada foto. Sampailah Ichigo pada sebuah lemari yang di dalamnya terdapat buku-buku. Lemari itu mempuyai rak yang setiap rak nya diisi benda-benda Rukia. Sebagian memang buku tapi sebagian adalah kumpulan foto-foto yang dibingkai dengan rapi. Ada salah satu yang membuat Ichigo tertarik. Yaitu sebuah foto tentang seorang gadis kecil yang ia anggap Rukia dan seorang wanita yang hampir mirip dengan Rukia.

"Hei Ichigo, kau sedang apa?" tanya Rukia.

"Tidak, aku hanya sedang melihati foto-fotomu," jawab Rukia.

"Rukia," panggil Ichigo.

"Ehn?" Rukia kini ada di sampingnya sambil memandangi foto-fotonya sendiri.

"Siapa wanita ini? Ia mirip sekali denganmu," Tanya Ichigo sambil menunjukan seorang wanita yang mirip Rukia di foto tadi.

"Dia adalah… kakakku. Tapi, sekarang dia sudah meninggal karena terkena kanker," Rukia tersenyum dengan mata yang membendung amat banyak kesedihan.

"Dia sangat cantik," kata Ichigo.

Rukia melihat Ichigo. Rukia tersenyum lembut pada Ichigo lalu beralih lagi pada foto-fotonya. Ichigo melihat foto-foto Rukia yang ada di lemari itu. Matanya tertuju pada sebuah foto dengan latar belakang di sebuah sekolah. Disana terdapat seorang gadis yang ia tebak adalah Rukia lalu seorang laki-laki berambut hitam dengan mata berwarna kehijau abu-abuan.

"Siapa laki-laki bermata hijau keabu-abuan itu?" Tanya Ichigo. secara refleks Rukia langsung membalik foto itu.

"B-bukan siapa-siapa!!" kata Rukia yang terbata-bata.

"Oh," Ichigo merasa aneh pada sikap Rukia barusan.

'Apa mantan pacarnya?' tanyanya dalam hati.

Rukia mengalihkan perhatia Ichigovagar Ichigo tak melihat foto-fotonya lagi.

"Ichigo!"

"Ehm… Apa?" kata Ichigo.

"Temani aku, yuk!" ajak Rukia.

"A-Apa!! Me-Menemanimu!?" kata Ichigo yang terbata-bata karena memikirkan sesuatu. Ia juga kaget karena Rukia mengajaknya untuk menemani Rukia.

"Hei, Dokter mesum, jangan memikirkan hal yang aneh-aneh dong! Maksudku temani aku nonton DVD yang belum kutonton," kata Rukia menjelaskan.

"Baiklah… Dasar! Kalau ngomong yang jelas dong! Bikin kaget saja," kata Ichigo.

"Nonton apa sih? Film cinta, drama, romance, yang sedih-sedih, action atau nonton Chappy?"Tanya Ichigo yang telah duduk menunggu Rukia memutar film-nya. Sedangkan Rukia langsung menyetel DVD dan mematikan lampu ruangan itu.

"Lihat saja juga mengerti," lalu munculah film di layar TV Rukia. Disana tertulis sebuah judul Film. Judulnya adalah…

"Ap-apa ini!! Film Horror?! Nonton Chappy saja deh! Aku terima kok!!" teriak Ichigo yang kelihatannya ketakutan.

"Sadako in The Hospital, film terbaru lho. Eh Ichigo, kau takut, ya? Pengecut sekali kau!"ejek Rukia yang kini telah duduk di samping Ichigo. Rukia tertawa.

"Tidak! Aku tidak takut!! Baiklah ayo nonton ini!" tantang Ichigo.

"Heh, siapa takut!" kemudian mereka pun menonton film itu. Setiap detik-detik di film itu sangat menyeramkan. Film itu menyeritakan tentang hantu yang ada di rumah sakit. Ada seorang gadis berumur 17 tahun bernama Miki Sato. Miki selalu bermimpi hal-hal yang aneh tentang rumah sakit itu. Hantu seorang wanita juga selalu dimimpikan gadis itu. Miki bermaksud memecahkan sebuah misteri di rumah sakit itu yang selalu membayanginya. Saat Miki ada di rumah sakit untuk menyelidiki apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, ia bertemu seorang teman sekolahnya yang dirawat dirumah sakit karena berkelahi. Anak laki-laki itu bernama Tatsuya Isaka. Karena Tatsuya khawatir akan Miki jadi Tatsuya memutuskan untuk ikut dan menjelajahi Rumah Sakit yang gelap, sepi, dan angker. Walaupun Miki telah melarangnya, Tatsuya tetap bersikeras untuk ikut dengannya.

Kejadian-kejadian aneh mulai muncul. Dari suara kursi roda, wanita yang berteriak, hingga darah yang tiba-tiba muncul lalu menghilang. Miki menyadari bahwa ternyata hantu itu adalah kakaknya yang menghilang sejak satu tahun yang lalu. Miki sempat depresi karena hal itu. Tetapi, Tatsuya selalu menghibur Miki dan selalu membuat Miki menjadi kuat. Di suatu scene, Miki terpisah dengan Tatsuya saat menjelajahi rumah sakit. Miki sadar bahwa Tatsuya menghilanh dan ia berniat mencarinya. Ia juga teringat bahwa ada rumor yang beredar di rumah sakit bahwa selalu ada pasien yang menghilang. Miki khawatir akan Tatsuya. Tiba-tiba…

"WUAAAA!!!!!" Ichigo dan Rukia berteriak bersama-sama. Karena gerak refleks, mereka berpelukan karena ketakutan. Mereka belum sadar apa yang sedang meraka lakukan. Mereka terus mengamati layar TV. Miki di cekik oleh sesosok wanita penuh darah. Miki kehabisan nafas. Tiba-tiba Tatsuya datang dan menolong Miki dari cekikan itu dengan cara menusuk sesosok itu dengan paku besar. Sesosok itu menghilang di depan mata mereka. Tatsuya menghampiri Miki. Miki memeluk Tatsuya karena ketakutan. Tatsuya pun merangkulnya agar Miki tenang.

Setelah itu mereka mendengar suara seseorang yang nadanya meminta tolong. Suara itu berasal dari gudang. Mereka pun bersama-sama menuju gudang. Setelah mereka sampai ke gudang mereka mendengar suara-suara di sebuah pntu. Mereka hendak membuka pintu itu, tetepi, Tatsuya pingsan karena di pukul seseorang. Begitupun dengan Miki.

Setelah mereka sadar mereka ada di sebuah ruangan. Mereka melihat beberapa orang memakai pakian pasien disekap. Mereka berusaha meminta tolong. Miki dan Tatsuya sadar tangan mereka diikat dan begitupun juga dengan kaki mereka. Mulut mereka pun juga ditutup dengan lakban. Lalu, datanglah seseorang berpakaian dokter. Dokter itu tersenyum licik. Dokter itu mengatakan bahwa namanya adalah Tsuchiya Yuichi, dokter organ dalam. Ia mengakui bahwa ia telah melakukan malpraktek pada banyak pasiennya. Dan…

"CKLIIP!" tiba-tiba mati lampu. Ichigo dan Rukia tak dapat melanjutkan film itu.

"Yah! Mati lampu! Eh-" mereka menyadari bahwa mereka sedang bergegas untuk melepasnya.

"Ah, payah tidak bisa melanjutkan film itu," kata Ichigo yang agak malu. Tanpa Ichigo sadari di kegelapan itu, wajah Rukia merah padam karena pelukan tadi.

"Y-Ya sudah! Aku mau tidur! Besok kita harus berangkat pagi-pagi! Kau tidurlah di sofa!! Bahaya jika kau pulang sekarang! Akan kuambilkan kau selimut dan bantal!!" Rukia meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Jadi, menginap disini ya…" kata Ichigo sambil mengusap-usap lengannya yang agak merinding.

"Bagaimana nasib Miki dan Tatsuya ya… Apakah mereka akan dibunuh oleh dokter gila itu atau malah han-" Ichigo sadar bahwa ada seseorang di belakang sofa sedang berdiri.

"WUAAAAA!!! SADAKO!!!" teriak Ichigo lalu bersembunyi di bawah sofa.

"CKLIIP!" lampu pun menyala kembali.

"Hei, Ichigo! Ada apa si-" Rukia berhenti dan menjatuhkan selimut dan bantal yang dibawanya. Seorang laki-laki dengan mata keabu-abuan dan berambut hitam yang basah kuyup berdiri di belakang sofa yang tak jauh dari pintu keluar.

"Rukia… Siapa laki-laki itu..? Kenapa dia ada di sini..?" kata lelaki itu.

"Kak Byakuya…?"

Bersambung…

**A/N: Hiaaa!! Kita bertemu lagii!! Maaf tadi ada scene yang sebenarnya tidak begitu dibutuhkan… Yaa, cerita Sadako in The Hospital, hehehe karangan sendiri yang engga mutu… Sebenarnya itu juga termasuk fanfic tapi bukan fanfic Bleach melainkan fanfic Bleach Rock Musical Backstage. Kenapa Backstage? Karena nama-namanya asli!! Hahaha(cewek aneh) Miki Sato itu yang jadi Rukia di BRM dan Tatsuya Isaka yang jadi Ichigo Di BRM dan Tsuchiya Yuichi yang jadi Gin di BRM. Gomennasai minna-san jika kurang sukaa. Nanti Gin juga akan dikaitkan lho… Byakuya dah nongol walaupun dikit hehehe di TV dan di akhir chapter. Sebenarnya setiap kata yang hadir saat mau bersambung itu adalah kata-kata Rukia. Romancenya belum keliatan nie hehehe… Mungkin setelah mereka sadar akan perasaan mereka pasti aka nada romancenya, tunggu tanggal … So Thanks For Review, yay!! Review yaa! But, It's your own for review ok! Sekali lagi maaaaff klo romancenya belum keliatan tow masih dikit!**

_**Maaf A/N-nya kepanjangan… Maaf juga jika masih ada typo( ,) lalu THANKS FOR REVIEW!! REVIEW LAGI YAA KLO BERKENAN!  
**_


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: Tite Kubo

**Genre **: Romance/Drama

**Pairings **: IchiRuki

* * *

"Tolong jelaskan padaku, Rukia. Kenapa ia juga memakai pakaian 'Chappy' yang kuberikan padamu?" ternyata lelaki itu adalah Byakuya Kuchiki, kakak ipar Rukia. Rukia merasa kaget dan bingung untuk menjawab apa. Byakuya langsung duduk di sofa samping Ichigo.

"Be-Begini Kak, dia adalah Dokter Ichigo Kurosaki. Aku menjadi asistennya untuk sementara. Pakaiannya tadi basah kuyub jadi terpaksa harus memakai kaos itu. Maaf, hanya kaos itu yang muat untuknya," kata Rukia menjelaskan walau agak bingung untuk berbicara apa.

"Lalu, sedang apa dia di sini?" Tanya Byakuya lagi. Ichigo yang dari tadi mendengarkan percakapan kedua orang itu bangkit dari posisinya dan berusaha untuk bersikap biasa. Mata Ichigo membelak setelah melihat wajah Byakuya. Wajah yang baru ia lihat beberapa waktu lalu di televisi.

'Aah!! D-dia adalah…. Byakuya Kuchiki!! Kenapa ia ada disini? Apa hubungannya dengan Rukia?! Jangan-jangan.... Rukia adalah…'

"Tadi mobilnya mogok disekitar sini. Lalu, terjadi badai. Ah! Kakak basah kuyub! Kuambilkan handuk dulu ya, Kak!!" Rukia berusaha menghindar dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan tajam dari kakaknya itu.

Sementara Rukia pergi, Ichigo hanya bingung di tempat. Ia bengong sambil memandangi wajah Byakuya.

"Ada yang salah?" Tanya Byakuya dingin.

"A-Ah, tidak!!" jawab Ichigo gelagapan.

"Hati-hatilah Kurosaki jika kau sampai menyakiti Rukia walaupun entah sedikitpun," kata Byakuya sambil menatap sinis Ichigo. Ichigo hanya mengangguk. Kini Ichigo berkeringat dingin.

'Apa dia marah kupanggil sadako tadi, ya? Tatapanya sungguh mengerikan…' gumam Ichigo dalam hati.

Beberapa menit kemudian Rukia kembali sambil membawakan handuk untuk Byakuya.

"Ini Kak. Apakah Kakak perlu mandi agar tidak masuk angin?" tawar Rukia.

"Iya, tolong siapkan air panas untukku," kata Byakuya. Rukia mengangguk lalu pergi menyiapkan air panas untuk Byakuya. Kini Byakuya dan Ichigo berduaan lagi(A/N: Bukan yang kaya gitu, lho..!). Keadaan di sana sangat hening. Ichigo membatu jika bersama pria itu. Ichigo tak bisa melakukan apapun. Byakuya beranjak dari sofa dan mengambil kopernya di dekat pintu lalu meletakannya di depan sofa.

"Sudah berapa lama kau mengenal Rukia?" Tanya Byakuya tiba-tiba.

"Sa-Satu minggu..!" jawab Ichigo gugup. Dalam batin Ichigo ia sungguh tak menyangka bahwa iya bertemu dengan si pengusahan dingin Byakuya Kuchiki. Padahal baru saja tadi ia melihatnya di TV.

"Baru mengenalnya selama satu minggu sudah berani berada di rumah Rukia. Jangan-jangan kau berniat melakukan hal yang buruk pada Rukia," lagi-lagi Byakuya menatap sinis Ichigo. Ichigo menggumam dalam hatinya apakah wajahnya terlihat seperti itu.

"Hah? Jangan menuduh, aku tak akan berbuat buruk padanya, mengerti?" Ichigo agak kesal sekarang. Tapi, Byakuya mengacuhkan perkataan Ichigo tadi.

"Kak, air panasnya sebentar lagi akan siap. Kakak minum teh hangat dulu dan kau Ichigo, minum juga ya?" tawar Rukia sambil membawa dua cangkir teh hangat.

"Terimakasih," kata Ichigo.

Rukia duduk di sofa dekat sofa yang di duduki Ichigo dan Byakuya.

"Kakak mau menginap?"

"Iya. Sebenarnya dari Kanada aku sudah berniat menginap di apartemenmu setelah aku pulang dari sana. Kenapa?" Tanya Byakuya kepada Rukia.

"Tidak, aku senang kakak mau menginap di sini. Aku juga akan menambah kasur tambahan disini. Lagi pula badai akan mereda pagi nanti. Lalu, Ichigo pun ada yang menemani," Rukia tersenyum lembut pada Byakuya.

'Dugaanku tak meleset lagi. Dia pasti kekasih Rukia! Huh, berani sekali ia menginap di rumah Rukia mentang-mentang ia kaya. Kenapa juga Rukia harus memiliki kekasih seperti dia? Masih mendingan aku. Bayangkan saja dia kan sudah tua! Aku masih muda, tampan, dan kaya pula!' Ichigo bergumam kesal di salam hati.

'Tapi, memang Rukia pantas mendapat pria kaya seperti dia. Walaupun sudah agak tua, tapi ia juga tampan. Rukia pun gadis yang cantik dan manis…' kata Ichigo dalam hati sambil memandangi wajah Rukia yang bercahaya terkena pantulan lampu.

'Hei! Hei! Ichigo! Apa yang kau pikirkan!!' Ichigo berusaha menyadarkan dirinya sedndiri.

"Ada apa Ichigo?" Tanya Rukia heran.

"Tidaak! Tidak apa-apa kok!"

~*~

"Baiklah Kakak, Ichigo, aku tidur dulu ya. Selamat malam," kata Rukia sambil menuju kamarnya yang berada di samping ruangan itu.

"Rukia," panggil Byakuya. Rukia pun menoleh.

"Iya?"

"Kunci rapat pintu kamarmu, kupikir di sini ada kucing garong jadi hati-hatilah," kata Byakuya menyarankan agar Rukia mengunci pintu kamarnya. Ichigo yang merasa bahwa ialah 'kucing garong ' pun kesal.

"Eh, Iya," Rukia pun masuk kamarnya lalu menguncinya. Sebenarnya Rukia bingung apa yang dimaksud kakaknya itu.

Disana terlihat 1 kasur di lantai yang sudah terdapat bantal dan selimut, di sofa sebelah kasur itu terdapat juga bantal dan selimut. Mereka pun berpikir bahwa mereka harus memilih salah satu. Ichigo yang dari awal ingin tidur di sofa. Tiba-tiba Byakuya merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa lalu menyelimuti tubahnya dengan selimut yang sudah tersedia.

"Aku tidur di sini dan kau di bawah," kata-kata dingin dari bibir Byakuya pun keluar. Ichigo merasa kesal pada lelaki itu. Ia pun menurut dan tidur di bawah.

~*~

Kini jam dinding di ruangan itu menunjukan pukul 01.00. Badai memang sedikit mereda waktu itu tapi dingin luar biasa masih terasa walaupun penghangat ruangan sudah dinyalakan. Ichigo tertidur lelap dan nyaman berada di bawah selimutnya.

Byakuya entah mengapa terbangun. Ia merasa tenggorokannya amat kering. Jadi, ia memutuskan untuk minum. Setelah minum ia memutuskan untuk kembali tidur. Saat itu entah mengapa ia amat tak suka dengan Ichigo. Mungkin karena rambut orange-nya atau mungkin juga karena ia adalah kenalannya Rukia. Jadi , ia memutuskan menarik selimutnya dan membiarkan Ichigo tidur kedinginan. Mungkin itu memang agak tega atau sangat tega. Tapi, ketidak sukaannya kepada Ichigo lah yang mebuatnya seperti itu.

Keesokan Harinya…

Rukia terbangun pada jam 05.00. Dibukanya gorden jendela. Yang dilihatnya hanya kota Karakura yang lama-kelamaan menjadi redup karena lampu dimatikan. Badai pun sudah berhenti. Tetapi, masih ada tetesan air hujan. Rukia tersenyum lalu keluar dari kamar. Dilihatnya dua orang lelaki masih tertidur lelap. Rukia memutuskan untuk tak membangunkan mereka dulu. Jadi, Rukia langsung pergi ke dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk 'tamu'nya.

Sekarang pukul 06.00. Byakuya pun sudah bangun. Dihampirinya Rukia yang sedang sibuk di dapur.

"Ah Kak, Ohayou!"

"Ohayou, Rukia. Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Eh, tidak usah. Kakak duduk saja. Ini juga mau selesai,"

"Ah, nanti saja. Aku mau mandi," kata Byakuya sambil menyiapkan handuk dari kopernya.

"Iya," setelah itu, Byakuya pun mandi.

Sarapan akhirnya telah jadi. Rukia sadar bahwa sang dokter belum bangun juga.

"Sshh! Ichigo! Ayo bangun! Mandi, sarapan, dan kerja!" teriak Rukia agar Ichigo terbangun dari tidurnya yang sangat lelap.

"Lima menit lagi…!" kata Ichigo sambil tidur lagi.

"Ayo ba-! KYAAA!!" Rukia terpeleset selimut Ichigo dan kini ia ada di atas tubuh Ichigo. Wajah dan bibir mereka bersentuhan.

"Ceb-cebol!!" akhirnya Ichigo pun sadar.

"Sial!" Rukia langsung bangun dari posisinya tersebut dan mengusap-usap mulutnya. Wajah Rukia merah padam karen malu. Ia segera berlari ke dapur. Rukia tak tahu bagaimana ia bertatapan dengan Ichigo.

"Ada apa Rukia?" Tanya Byakuya yang kelihatannya habis mandi. Bisa terlihat karena rambut Byakuya basah dan harum tubuh Byakuya yang wangi,

"Tidak apa-apa kok, Kak! Sungguh!!" kata Rukia .

"Kau sakit? Wajahmu merah," kata Byakuya.

"Tidak, aku hanya… hanya.. hanya haus! Aku minum dulu! Kakak sarapan dulu" kelihatannya Rukia kehabisan kata-kata yang harus diucapkannya. Ia langsung mengambil segelas air putih lalu meneguk habis air itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian Ichigo yang sudah mandi datang. Pakaiannya rapi dengan kemeja(kemarin) yang habis dicuci dan digosok Rukia. Terlihat, Ichigo memaksakan agar ia tak melihat Rukia begitu juga sebaliknya dengan Rukia.

Selama sarapan, keadaan sangat hening. Tidak ada satu kata pun yang terdengar. Byakuya yang sudah selesai sarapan pun angkat bicara.

"Aku sudah selesai. Rukia mau kuantar ke rumah sakit? Ajak juga… Kurosaki," sebenarnya Byakuya enggan mengajak Ichigo dan ingin beruduaan dengan adik tersayangnya. Yah, tapi Byakuya ingin dipandang baik oleh adiknya.

"Iya, terimakasih. Tapi, aku takut membuat kakak terlambat. Apakah tak apa-apa?" kata Rukia sambil mengelap mulutnya menggunakan tisu.

"Tentu saja tak apa-apa," jawab Byakuya.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengganti pakaianku dulu," kata Byakuya sambil pergi ke toilet untuk mengganti pakaianya dan meninggalkan Ichigo dan Rukia di sana. Mereka saling bertatapan. Ichigo pun angkat bicara.

"Tolong, kejadian tadi anggap saja tak pernah terjadi," kata Ichigo sambil menahan rona merah di wajahnya. Rukia yang kini wajahnya seperti kepiting rebus pun membalas perkataan Ichigo.

"Tentu," kata Rukia sambil membereskan sarapan ke tempat cucian piring. Beberapa saat kemudian Byakuya kembali lengkap dengan jas, dasi, dll. Mereka pun bersiap-siap menuju rumah sakit, tentu untuk bekerja.

~*~

Kini mereka sudah dalam perjalanan menuju rumah sakit. Didalam mobil sangat hening dan tanpa kata-kata. Rukia duduk di depan samping Byakuya yang menyetir sedangkan Ichigo ada dibelakang. Rukia yang mulai risih dengan keheningan itu pun mulai bicara.

"Ehm… Ichigo, bagaimana dengan mobilmu yang mogok itu?" Tanya Rukia.

"Yah, pagi-pagi tadi aku sudah menyuruh orang bengkel untuk membawanya ke bengkelnya.

"Oh," keadaan menjadi hening kembali.

"Rukia," panggil Byakuya. Rukia pun menjawabnya,"Ya?"

"Apakah kau yakin akan bekerja sebagai perawat? Kalau belum yakin kau bias keluar dan aku bisa menyekolahkanmu ke luar negeri," kata Byakuya sambil menyetir mobil.

"Aku yakin, Kak. Kakak tenang saja, aku akan baik-baik saja kok," kata Rukia sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Baiklah kalau begitu,"

Tak terasa sudah sampai di rumah sakit. Rukia dan Ichigo turun dari mobil Byakuya.

"Kak, hati-hati, ya?" kata Rukia lewat jendela mobil yang sengaja di buka Byakuya.

"Iya," jawab Byakuya singkat dan jelas.

"Terima-" Ichigo mau melanjutkan kata-katanya tetapi Byakuya malah sudah menutup jendela dan pergi dari sana.

'Dasar pria menyebalkan!' umpat Ichigo dalam hati.

"Oi, ayo masuk," ajak Rukia masuk ke dalam rumah sakit.

Mereka masuk ke rumah sakit. Tetapi, saat mereka masuk lewat pintu depan rumah sakit ada ambulans yang data. Sirinenya terdengar jelas dan menyatakan bahwa ada seseorang yang sedang gawat keadaanya. Ichigo dan Rukia berhenti sejenak di samping pintu rumah sakit untuk melihat orang sakit tersebut. Petugas ambulans menghentikan ambulansnya lalu petugas lainnya turun dari ambulans untuk menurunkan pasien yang sedang gawat itu.

Terlihat pemuda berambut silver diturunkan dari ambulans. Wajahnya pucat dan tubuhnya merintih kesakitan. Dengan segera pemuda itu diturunkan dari ambulans lalu di letakan di ranjang dorong dengan bantuan beberapa suster. Didorongnya pemuda itu menuju UGD. Pada saat yang sama dan Hinamori datang. Wajah Hinamori sangat kaget saat melihat pemuda berambut silver tersebut yang di bawa ke UGD.

"Ohayou, Kurosaki-san dan Kuchiki-san," sapa Ukitake sambil tersenyum.

"Ohayou, Ukitake-san. Yang tadi pasien Ukitake-san?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Iya, aku segera menyusulnya. Dia adalah seorang mahasiswa kedokteran dari Tokyo yang sedang praktek di sini. Kurosaki-san, aku permisi dulu," kata Ukitake. Ichigo hanya mengangguk. Ukitake bergegas menyusul pasien tadi. Hinamori terdiam di tempat. "Hinamori-san? Ada apa?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Ah, maaf, tidak ada apa-apa. Permisi Kurosaki-san, Rukia-san," Hinamori tersenyum lalu menyusul Ukitake.

'Ada apa dengan Momo?' batin Rukia. "Woi Cebol, ayo!" seru Ichigo mengajak menuju ruangannya.

"Eh, iya!"

~*~

Jam sudah menunjukan angka 12.05. Sudah waktunya Rukia untuk makan siang. Rukia berjalan menuju meja Hinamori untuk mengajaknya makan siang bersama. Tapi, saat Rukia melewati depan ruang ICU, terlihat Hinamori yang sedang duduk di sana menunggui seseorang.

"Momo, sedang apa di sini? Dia…" Rukia melihat pintu yang terdapat kaca. Terlihat pasien yang tadi pagi.

"Pasien yang tadi pagi, bukan? Apakah dia kenalanmu?" Tanya Rukia. Wajah Hinamori berubah sedih. Air mata tetes demi tetes membasahi pipinya.

"Rukia-san…" Hinamori menangis.

Kantin Rumah Sakit…

"Jadi, dia adalah temanmu. Dan sudah lama kamu tidak bertemu dengannya," kata Rukia.

"Kata Ukitake-san, Hitsugaya-kun menderita gagal ginjal. Aku sangat sedih mendengarnya. Dia tinggal jauh dari keluarganya di Osaka. Dulu aku bertetangga dan berteman dekat dengannya saat ku tinggal di Osaka. Tapi,…" kata-kata Hinamori berhenti. Air matanya belum berhenti menetes.

"Tapi kenapa?" Tanya Rukia yang ikut sedih melihat Hinamori.

"Ketika aku memutuskan pergi ke Tokyo aku tak memberitahunya. Saat aku pergi dan pamit dia terlihat sangat marah dan benci kepadaku. Itu semua salahku! Padahal kami berjanji kami akan bersekolah bersama di Tokyo! Aku benci pada diriku! Aku tak berani menampakan wajahku didepannya!" Hinamori menangis.

"Lalu, kamu pergi ke Tokyo. Lalu, bagaimana kamu bisa sampai sini?"

"Aku ditipu oleh seseorang… Dia bilang akan menjadikanku seorang Dokter, tapi, dia malah menelantarkanku sebagai seorang perawat! Uang biaya kuliahku diambil olehnya! Dan sisa uang yang kumiliki kupergunukan untuk berlatih dan belajar menjadi perawat…" kata Hinamori sambil mengusap air matanya. Rukia mengelus-elus rambut Hinamori.

"Aizen-san telah menipuku… Dia bilang kepada Kakekku akan menjadikanku seorang Dokter dan akan merawatku…" Hinamori menangis lagi.

"Tenanglah Momo. Kau bisa menceritakan semuanya padaku," Rukia tersenyum pahit karena melihat temannya yang begitu menderita.

"Terimakasih, Rukia-san," Hinamori tersenyum pahit. Rukia menatapi Hinamori yang batinnya tersiksa.

_Apa yang dapat kulakukan agar seseorang dapat bahagia? Walau kutahu aku menderita tapi setidaknya aku senang bisa membuat orang bahagia…_

Bersambung…

* * *

**A/N:** **Maaf semua baru updet! Yah Nica ada tes semester jadi lamaaa bangeet! 'n chap kemari ga da 'REPLY'-nyaa... Gomennasai..*puppy eyes mode on*... Maaf juga kalo ceritanya aneh :) Yang nunggu next Chap-nya Strawberry Ice Cream nunggu yaa, nanti nyusul! hehehe Thx thx Thx kalau berkenan Review lagi yaa, XD XD  
**

**Yang dah review chapter kemarin-kemarinnyaa thanks banget dah review yaa!: **Qie kurosaki, Qie, Bin-Bin Mayen Kuchiki, Ruki_ya, kazuka-

ichirunatsu23, Jess Kuchiki, Kuchiki Rukia-taicho, mss Dhyta........... ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!!!!!!!!!!!!! (,)

Review ya?


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo

**Genre **: Romance/Drama

**Pairings **: IchiRuki

* * *

"_KAIEN!!!"_

**KARAKURA HOSPITAL**

"…Rukia,"

"Woi! Si Cebol Rukia!!" teriak Ichigo pada Rukia yang sedang melamun sambil memainkan sendok. Rukia pun kaget sekali.

"Hei! Jangan memanggilku seperti itu Idiot!" Rukia kini sadar. Ia kembali ke alam nyatanya.

"Kau kenapa sih?" tanya Ichigo. Kini Ichigo dan Rukia sedang berada di sebuah kafe lumayan jauh dari rumah sakit. Ichigo bermaksud untuk menteraktir Rukia sesekali. Kini jam menunjukan pukul 20.00 malam.

"Tidak… Tumben kau mau mentraktirku," kata Rukia menyindir.

"Memangnya kau pikir aku sepertimu yang pelit," Ichigo tersenyum nakal. Rukia kini menjadi kesal.

"Hah! Apa kau bilang! Lihat saja nanti ketika gaji pertamaku keluar aku akan menteraktirmu lebih dari ini!" teriak Rukia kesal.

"Iya iya, lihat makanan kita sudah datang," kata Ichigo sambil melihat pelayan yang baru datang.

"Permisi, ini pesanan kalian," kata pelayan itu sambil meletakan makanan di meja. Kemudian pelayan itu pergi sambil meninggalkan senyum.

"Itada-" kata-kata Ichigo terhenti ketika teleponnya berbunyi.

"Maaf, aku mengangkat telepon dulu," kata Ichigo sambil pergi ke belakang. Sebenarnya Rukia amat penasaran siapa yang sedang menelpon Ichigo. Memang ini bukan urusannya. Tapi, entah kenapa Rukia merasa penasaran saja. Tapi, tak lama kemudian Ichigo kembali. Rukia yang tadi ingin bertanya kini mengurungkan niatnya.

"Woi Rukia. Nama margamu apa sih?"

"Apa? Kau lupa namaku? Dasar!" kini Rukia merasa kesal.

"Bukannya begitu, aku juga tak mau melupakan namamu, tapi karena aku lebih sering memanggil namamu langsung, jadi lupa deh," kata Ichigo menjelaskan.

"Baik, ingat namaku baik-baik," kata Rukia. Ichigo hanya mengangguk.

"Ru-ki-a Ku-chi-ki," kata Rukia sambil mengeja namanya.

"Kuchi-kuchi?"

"Kuchiki! Baka!" keadaan menjadi hening, Lalu, Ichigo tersentak.

"Apa! Kuchiki?! Jadi Byakuya adalah kakakmu dan bukan kekasihmu?!"

"Kau baru tahu Berry-head? Dasar menyebalkan. Dan kau bilang Kak Byakuya adalah kekasihku?" kata Rukia sambil memasang wajah heran.

"Ya maaf, aku tak tahu…"

"Ehm, yang menelponmu tadi itu siapa?" tanya Rukia agak segan.

"Seseorang dari luar negeri, kenapa? Penasaran?" kata Ichigo sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Ti-Tidak! Aku kira pasienmu!"Rukia menjadi gugup. Rukia menyadari bahwa ia telah bersikap bodoh. Mereka pun melanjutkan makan yang tadi sempat tertunda.

Malam pun semakin larut. Ichigo mengantarkan pulang Rukia ke apartemennya. Setelah sampai Rukia melihat mbil kakaknya sudah terparkir disitu. Rukia kini agak takut untuk menuju Apartemennya tapi apableh buat.

"Terimakasih atas makan malamnya dan juga sudah mengantarku pulang," kata Rukia sambil keluar dari mobil dan menuju Apartemen.

"Rukia tunggu," Ichigo kelar dari mobilnya.

"Iya?"

"Bukankah kau sudah satu bulan bekerja sebagai asiten sementaraku? Berarti besok kau akan menemui Matsumoto-san?" tanya Ichigo.

"Iya, ada apa memangnya?"

"Kau… Ah! Sudahlah aku pulang dulu!" Ichigo memasuki mobil.

"Ichigo," Rukia berjalan menuju kaca mobil Ichigo yang terbuka.

"Jangan lupa sampai rumah kau harus istirahat. Kau sudah dua hari ini lembur kan?" Rukia membalikan tubuhnya lalu berjalan menuju apartemenya.

"Tentu," Rukia menoleh mendengar suara Ichigo. Ichigo tersenyum pada Rukia dan Rukia pun membalasnya. Rukia pun menuju apartemennya.

KEESOKAN HARINYA

Rukia bergegas bangun dari tidurnya. Pagi ini Rukia harus menemui Rangiku Matsumoto. Setelah mandi Rukia langsung pergi ke rumah sakit tanpa sarapan.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Rukia berjalan menuju ke ruang Matsumoto tentunya setelah memakai seragam susternya.

Tok… tok… tok…

Rukia mengetuk pintu ruangan Matsumoto. Kemudian setelah mendengar jawaban dari dalam ruangan itu, Rukia pun masuk.

"Kuchiki-san, ohayou, masuklah," sapa Matsumoto.

"Ohayou, Matsumoto-san," balas Rukia sambil duduk di kursi depan meja Matsumoto.

"Wah, Kuchiki-san tambah cantik saja. Baiklah! Ini gaji pertamamu!" kata Matsumoto riang sambil mengeluarkan amplop berisi gaji pertama Rukia dan meletakannya dimejanya.

"Terimakasih Matsumoto-san," kata Rukia

"Kuchiki, kulihat dari pekerjaanmu sebagai asisten sementara sangat bagus, aku mau menawarkanmu menjadi asisten tetap Dr. Kurosaki, bagaimana? Aku juga belum menemukan asisten untuk Dr. Kurosaki," tawar Matsumoto.

"Ehm…Aku pikir-pikir dulu," kata Rukia menunduk.

"Ya, ya, kalau sudah segera hubungi aku, ok?"

"Iya, arigatou gozaimasu Matsumoto-san, Permisi," kata Rukia sambil berdiri dari kursinya lalu meninggalkan ruangan Matsumoto.

'Aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Aku sangat nyaman bersama Ichigo. Tapi, aku tak mau terlalu dekat dengan Ichigo,' entahlah, kenapa tiba-tiba Rukia ingin tak terlalu dekat dengan Ichigo.

Rukia berjalan menuju ruangan Ichigo. Tapi, ditengah perjalanan ia melihat Momo sedang mengintip sambil membawa nampan berisi makan pagi. Ia sangat ragu untuk masuk ke ruangan itu. Ruangan itu adalah ruangan milik Toushirou Hitsugaya.

"Ohayou, Momo," sapa Rukia.

"Kyaaa!" teriak Momo kaget.

"Ru-Rukia-san!!" kata Momo yang sudah berkeringat dingin.

"Siapa disana?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut silver yang baru bangun dari tidurnya. Momo segera menarik Rukia sambil menjauh dari ruangan itu.

"Kenapa kau tak segera masuk ke ruangan itu?" tanya Rukia.

"Soalnya… tadi dia belum bangun,"

"Jangan bohong, kau belum siap bukan menemuinya?" tanya Rukia. Momo hanya menunduk sedih.

"Rukia-san, tolong bantu aku,"

"Bantu apa?"

"Berikan nampan ini untuknya! Tolong!"

"Baik, jika kau berjanji satu hal,"

"Apa itu?"

"Nanti kau harus tetap menemuinya," kata Rukia. Wajah Momo agak ragu.

"Baik, jika aku sudah siap, tak apa-apakan?" Rukia tersenyum lalu mengambil nampan dari tangan Momo. Kemudian Rukia berjalan menuju kamar Toushiro.

"Selamat pagi, permisi ini sarapan paginya,"

~*~

Rukia berlari menuju ruangan . Disana sedang menunggu laporan tentang kondisi pasiennya minggu ini, Keliahatanya Rukia terlambat.

"Darimana saja kau? Kau pikir ini jam berapa!" bentak Ichigo.

"Maaf,tadi-"

"Kita memang berteman, tapi kau tak boleh seenaknya seperti itu!!" ketika Rukia mendengar perkataan Ichigo, Rukia menjadi kesal dan tersinggung.

"Aku bilang maaf! Tadi aku harus menolong seseorang!! Jika kau tak mau berteman denganku baiklah!!! Permisi!!" Rukia meletakan sebuah laporan di meja Ichigo dengan cepat lalu berlari keluar. Ia merasa sakit hati. Tapi, Rukia tak mau menampakan perasaanya yang sedang dirasakannya kini.

Rukia duduk di kursinya. Ia ingin bersikap normal seperti sewajarnya . Ia tak ingin terlalu dekat lagi dengan Ichigo Kurosaki. Rukia menyadari bahwa ia harus menolak tawaran Matsumoto-san.

Rukia sekarang bersikap dingin pada Ichigo. Setiap memeriksa pasien ia pasti diam saja atau berkata 'Tidak' atau 'Iya' saja dengan menambahkan 'dokter'.

"Rukia, kau masih marah?" tanya Ichigo yang tiba-tiba ada di samping Rukia. Tapi, Rukia hanya diam saja.

"Hei, kau dengar tidak?" tanya Ichigo sekali lagi. Tiba-tiba Rukia bangit dari kursinya lalu memungut tasnya.

"Permisi," kata Rukia lalu berjalan. Rukia ingin pulang karena jam sudah menunjukan pukul 21.00 malam. Ichigo yang melihatnya pun langsung merasa bersalah. Seandainya tadi Ichigo tak bersikap seperti itu dan mereka tak bertengkar, mungkin saat ini sekarang Ichigo sedang ditraktir oleh Rukia.

~*~

"Rukia-san, ada apa?" tanya Momo. Rukia yang sedang melamun pun kaget.

"Ti-Tidak! Aku-"

"Rukia-san terlihat sekali kalau sedang berbohong, ada masalah dengan ya?"

"Yaah, sedikit, tapi tak apa-apa kok," Rukia tersenyum.

"Terimakasih sudah mentraktirku, lain kali kutraktir kembali," kata Momo sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa, lagipula kau kan temanku. Aku ingin mentraktir temanku di gajiku yang pertama ini,"

"Kenapa Rukia-san juga tak mentraktir Kurosaki-san? Padahal Rukia-san bilang mau mentraktirnya," kata Momo heran.

"Aku pikir aku tidak ingin terlalu dekat dengannya," kata Rukia.

"Aku pikir Rukia-san dan Kurosaki-san itu serasi, bahkan kulihat Kurosaki-san itu suka padamu," kata Momo sambil berpikir. Rukia yang mendengarnya pun kaget.

"Tidak mungkin! Dokter Jeruk itu menyukaiku? Hahaha, dia pun kelihatannya sudah muak melihat mukaku,"

"Siapa bilang? Kenapa harus muak dengan muka Rukia-san yang cantik? Malah Kurosaki-san suka,"

"Momo!" muka Rukia memerah.

"Iya, iya," Momo pun tertawa. Rukia sedikit lega melihat wajah Momo yang tertawa lepas walaupun ia sedang mempunyai masalah.

Setelah mereka makan, mereka keluar dari rumah makan itu. Tak sengaja Rukia menabrak seseorang. Rukia menavrak seorang wanita yang seumuran dengannya.

"Maaf," kata Rukia sambil membungkuk. Wanita pun itu mengangguk. Mereka pun melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Eh, bukankah dia si pembunuh Kuchiki?" kata seorang teman wanita itu.

"Iya, aku ingat. Dia kan yang membunuh Kaien-senpai dulu," Rukia yang mendengarnya pun langsung berlari.

"Rukia-san!!" teriak Momo yang mengejarnya.

Rukia pun berhenti ditaman yang sepi. Matanya mengalir air mata dengan derasnya. Ia terus terisak.

"Rukia-san? Kenapa mereka berkata seperti itu?"

"Aku… pembunuh!!" teriak Rukia yang terlihat depresi.

~*~

Ting Tong

Ichigo memencet bel rumah Rukia berulang kali.

"Kemana sih si Cebol itu?" tanya Ichigo pada dirinya sendiri. Tiba-tiba telepon genggam Ichigo berdering. Ichigo tanpa ragu-ragu mengangkatnya.

"Halo?"

"_Kurosaki-kuun! Apa kabarmu hari ini?!_" suara seorang wanita menyapa Ichigo lewat telepon genggamnya.

"Inoue?"

Bersambung…

**A/N: Semuaaa apa kabar?!! Maaf lama banget nih Updetnya!! Sangat lama malahan huhuhu maaf…. Banyak tambahan nih jadi lelet deh Updetnya…. Maahf banget untuk semua yang dah nunggu'in nie Chap. Dan terimakasih pada semua yang sudah ngikutin Karakura Hospital, thx bangeeet. Juga sama Author+Reader yang udah me-review nih story. Makaaasiiiih! Thank you (.,.). Kalau berkenan Review lagi ya? Apakah Chap ini aneh atau Gaje? Maaf kalau iya hehehe. Terlalu pendek ya? ….Dengan berat hati Nica sementara harus berhenti dulu nih. Next Chap keliahatannya Updet nyaa lamaaaa banget. Mau Ujian nih jadi berhenti dulu (~,~.). Kuharap kalian menunggu yaa!*ngarep* **

**Sekali lagi Nica minta maaf bangeeet….**

**See ya next Chap!!^^**

**Reply:**

**Ruki_ya: Hehehe maaf deh^^ **

**kazuka-rizi eglantine23: yupz, keingat lagunya 'Kucing Garong' hehehe**

**Youichi Fitria: Thx yaa^^**

**Ichikawa Ami: Bentar nih? Kurang lama? Nanti diliat Byakuya mati tuh Ichigo kwkwkwkw Yupz! First kiss nya dy,... Mreka tuwh temen deket(HitsuHina maksud naa)**

**Jess Kuchiki: Byakkun kejam yaa hahahaha Aizen dari dulu dah bejad*gebukin ma Arrancar***

**ichirukiluna_gituloh: Luna!! Makasih yaa dah Review^^ **

**tenshi_kyuubi: Bayangin Byakkun mandii!! Maniiiez bngt(?)**

**miyamiyamiyayam: Thaaankss!!  
**

**Aizawa Ayumu: Thanks yaaa**

**ruki4062jo: Waah Maksiih yaaa^^**

**Kuchikichii Icha: Thaankss^^ ga papa koq. ga tega nih nlis Hitsu kena gagal ginjal ,**

**aya-kuchiki chan: waah maaf bngt bikin nunggu huhuhuhu**

**Maaf dan Terimakasih untuk cemuaaa  
**


	9. Chapter 8

**Title: Karakura Hospital**

**Pairing: Rukia K. & Ichigo K.**

**Disclamer: Tite Kubo**

**Karakura Hospital**

"Inoue?"

"_Iya, ini aku Kurosaki-kun! He he he! Kurosaki-kun aku punya kejutan untukmu,_"

"Kejutan? Apakah itu?" tanya Ichigo yang agak penasaran.

"_Besok aku akan tiba di Jepang! Aku senang sekali akhirnya aku bisa melihat Kurosaki-kun lagi! He he he!_"

"Benarkah? Itu berita bagus,"

"_Kurosaki-kun tahu, aku sangat merindukan Yuzu-chan, Karin-chan, dan Isshin-san! Aku juga sudah merindukan Tatsuki-chan dan kawan-kawan! Dan aku…_"

"Ada apa Inoue?"

"_Aku merindukanmu, Kurosaki-kun…_"

"Aku juga rindu padamu. Kau sekarang ada dimana?" tanya Ichigo.

"_Sekarang aku ada di Bandara!_ _Eh…! Aku belum makan! Aku mau ke kafe dulu ya Kurosaki-kun! Nanti aku akan menelponmu lagi! Daah!!_"

"Iya-iya, sampai besok,"

"Huh, Rukia belum pulang-pulang… Kemana dia hah?" kata Ichigo yang lalu menyandar pada pintu apartemen Rukia.

Tiba-tiba hujan turun deras. Ichigo masih menunggu Rukia pulang. Ichigo khawatir jiga hubungannya dengan Rukia akan rusak karena sikapnya. Ichigo pikir Rukia benar-benar marah sekarang.

Setengah jam telah berlalu. Rukia belum juga kembali. Ichigo meringkuh disana sambil mengotak-atik handphone. Ichigo memainkan hanphonenya agar tidak terlalu bosan menunggu. Sebetulnya Ichigo bingung kenapa sekeras ini dia menunggu Rukia. Padahal Rukia hanyalah gadis pendek yang pernah menjambak rambut orangenya, menginjak kakinya, dan memarahinya. Tapi, kenapa Ichigo berpikir Rukia sangat berarti baginya. Apakah dia…

GUBRAAK

Ichigo yanga mendengar suara orang jatuh. Ternyata orang itu adalah Rukia. Tubuhnya basah kuyub. Ichigo menghampirinya dengan cemas.

"Woi! Rukia! Sadarlah!" teriak Ichigo. Ichigo memegang wajah Rukia yang dingin dan pucat. Badannya basah kuyub karena air hujan.

Ichigo segera mencari kunci apartement Rukia di kantung maupun tasnya. Akhirnya, Ichigo menemukannya di tas Rukia. Kunci dengan Chappy Keychain. Lalu, segera membopong Rukia dan membuka pintu.

~*~

Ichigo segera menidurkan Rukia di kamarnya. Tapi, yang membuat Ichigo bingung adalah bagaimana cara untuk mengganti pakaian Rukia yang basah itu. Tak mungkin kalau dia yang harus melepasakan pakaian Rukia. Ichigo ingat bahwa Rukia mempunya tetangga. Mungkin saja ada wanita yang dapat membantunya.

Ichigo keluar lalu mengetuk pintu tetangga Rukia yang ada di sebelahnya. Ichigo agak gugup juga karena takut membuat salah paham. Kemudian , seseorang membuka pintu.

"Anda siapa…?" tanya seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang dan berponi. Wajah gadis itu cantik. Mata gadis itu berwarna biru.

"Nemu, siapa yang datang?" tanya seorang wanita. Wanita itu berambut panjang dan berkepang belakang.

"P-Permisi, aku mau minta bantuan. Maukah anda membantu saya?" tanya Ichigo gugup.

"Tentu, selama aku bisa. Apakah yang bisa kubantu?" tanya wanita itu.

"Ehm, begini, Kuchiki tadi pulang kehujanan lalu pingsan. Pakaiannya basah semua. Aku takut demamnya semakin parah. Jadi, maukah anda mengganti pakaiannya?" kata Ichigo.

"Baiklah, lagi pula Rukia adalah tetanggaku, memang seharusnya saling membantu." kata wanita itu sambil tersenyum.

"Nemu, tolong jaga rumah dan jaga Yachiru." kata wanita itu.

"Baik, Ibu." kata gadis bernama Nemu itu dengan nada datar. Lalu, gadis itu masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Mari," ajak wanita itu.

"Baik," kata Ichigo. Ichigo dan wanita itu pun masuk ke dalam apartemennya Rukia. Wanita itu segera mencari pakaian di lemari Rukia lalu memakaikannya ke Rukia. Rukia kini sudah memakai pakaian kering. Ichigo yang menunggu diluar kamar menunggu dan membuatkan teh untuk wanita itu.

Wanita itu keluar dari kamar Rukia lalu menuju bak pakaian kotoean yang terletak di dekat mesin cuci. Wanita itu menaruh pakaian kotor Rukia disana.

"Aku sudah mengganti pakaiannya. Ngomong-ngomong kamu siapa? Kamu kekasihnya ya," tanya wanita itu dengan ramah.

"Ah! Tidak! Aku-"

"Tak apa, namamu siapa?" tanya wanita itu kepada Ichigo.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, dokter di Rumah Sakit Karakura" jawab Ichigo.

"Aku Retsu yang kau tahu, aku adalah tetangga Rukia. Aku tinggal bersama suamiku, Kenpachi, dan kedua putriku, Nemu dan Yachiru." kata wanita bernama Retsu tersebut.

"Maaf Zaraki-san, sejak kapan anda mengenal Rukia?" tanya Ichigo.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah mengenalnya sejak kecil. Aku dulu bekerja di panti asuhan. Rukia termasuk anak panti asuhan bersama kakaknya. Tapi, setelah kakaknya menikah, Rukia dibawa kakaknya. Setelah itu aku tak mendengar kabar tentangnya lagi. Kebetulan 2 bulan yang lalu kami bertemu kembali dan menjadi tetangga."

"Jadi, Rukia tidak memiliki orang tua?" tanya Ichigo.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Ada seseorang yang mengantarkan gadis kecil dan seorang bayi perempuan ke panti asuhan kami. Kemudian orang itu berkata bahwa ia menemukan mereka sedang terlantar." jawab Retsu.

"Begitu…"

"Apakah anda masih bekerja di panti asuhan tersebut?"

"Setelah Yachiru lahir, aku memutuskan untuk merawat kedua putriku dan menjadi ibu rumah tangga saja." kata Retsu sambil tersenyum.

"Oh, jam berapa sekarang. Suamiku pasti sudah pulang. Baiklah Kurosaki, tolong jaga Rukia. Dia sedang istirahat. Baiklah, aku kembali ke apartemenku dulu Kurosaki, sampai jumpa." kata Retsu.

"Sampai jumpa Zaraki-san." balas Ichigo. Wanita itu pun keluar dan menutup pintu apartemen Rukia. Kini Ichigo memutuskan untuk menginap di rumah Rukia. Ichigo khawatir jika terjadi apa-apa dengan Rukia.

Ichigo memasuki kamar Rukia. Kamar yang didisain dengan sederhana tapi terlihat lucu dan pas. Mirip dengan kepribadian Rukia. Dilihatnya Rukia sedang tidur mengenakan pakaian merah muda yang hangat.

"Dasar Cebol, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada dirimu?" tanya Ichigo pada Rukia yang tertidur mengambil kursi dari pojok kamar lalu diletakannya di samping ranjang. Kemudian Ichigo duduk disana.

Tangan Ichigo menyentuh pipi Rukia yang merona merah karena sedang demam. Wajah dan tubuhnya memang panas tapi telapak tangannya dingin sekali. Ichigo menggenggam tangannya agar terasa hangat. Ichigo menaikan selimutnya lebih atas lagi hingga ke leher.

Dalam tidur, Rukia terlihat tenang dan damai. Wajahnya bagai malaikat yang sedang tertidur manis. Tapi, apakah keadaan Rukia yang sebenarnya seperti itu? Itu yang ada dibenak Ichigo sekerang. Ichigo melepas jam tangan yang sedang dikenakannya. Diletakan dekat meja yang disamping tempat tidur Rukia. Setelah itu digenggamnya lagi tangan Rukia.

"Rukia… aku…" bisik Ichigo di telinga Rukia.

"Aku mencintaimu…" lanjut bisikan Ichigo. Kemudian Ichigo pun terlelap.

~*~

Jam menujukan pukul 08.00 pagi. Rukia terbangun dari tidurnya. Rukia melihat bahwa pakaiannya sudah ganti. Rukia melihat kursi kosong terletak di samping ranjangnya. Ia juga melihat jam tangan terletak di meja samping ranjangnya. Diambilnya jam tangan itu. Rukia ingat bahwa itu adalah jam tangan yang sering digunakan Ichigo. Rukia segera bangkit dan berlari ke dapur. Tapi sayangnya, dia tidak menemukan seorang pun di dapur. Di meja makan Rukia hanya melihat bubur dan selembar kertas. Diambilnya kertas itu dan dibacanya.

_Rukia, bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang? Kuharap sudah mendingan. Aku memasak bubur untukmu jadi harus kau makan! Jika tidak kau akan kucingcang kau menjadi daging kelinci! Maaf aku harus segera pergi ke rumah sakit. Kau hari ini tak usah masuk, akan kumintakan ijin ke Matsumoto-san. Jangan lupa minum obat yang sudah kusiapkan! Dasar Cebol! Kau membuat orang khawatir saja! _

_Ichigo_

Begitulah isi kertas itu. Rukia membelakan matanya.

"Ja-Jadi, si Dokter Jeruk itu melihat semua… semuanya!! Hyaaa! Bagaimana ini! Aku malu sekali!! Sial!" teriak Rukia. Tak lama kemudian Rukia tersenyum. Lalu, Rukia duduk dan memakan bubur yang dibuatkan Ichigo.

"Lumayan." kata Rukia sambil tersenyum.

~*~

Ichigo sedang ada di ruangannya kemudian ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu.

"Masuk," jawab Ichigo.

"Permisi! Aku adalah asisten barumu mulai saat ini! Namaku Hiyori!" teriak gadis bertubuh kecil yang bernama Hiyori. Ichigo langsung tersentak begitu ia mendengarnya.

"Ap-Apa!! Kau-"

**DUAAAK**

Hiyori pun menendang Ichigo hingga terjatuh dari kursinya.

"Tidak sopan! Terserah apa yang kau mau! Mulai sekarang aku adalah asistenmu!"

"Sial! Kenapa kau menendangku! Aku hanya kaget karena asistenku diganti! Maaf jika kau tersinggung!!"

"Oh, begitu." Ichigo segera berlari dan keluar. Ia berlari menuju ruangan Matsumoto.

"Dasar Dokter aneh." kata Hiyori lalu melihati buku-buku yang ada diruangan Ichigo.

**BRUAAK**

Ichigo membuka pintu dengan agak kasar.

"Maaf Matsumoto-san! Apakah Ruki- maksudku Kuchiki sudah tidak menjadi asistenku lagi!?" tanya Ichigo mendadak.

"Oh, toh. Ehm… Iya benar. Ada apa? Memangnya Kuchiki tidak bilang apa-apa padamu?" tanya Matsumoto kembali.

"Tidak… Eh, lalu kenapa mengirim Alien itu menjadi asistenku!!"

"Oh, Hiyori. Yah, hanya dia yang ada. Dia juga ahli kok tidak jauh beda dengan Kuchiki. Bukankah, harus memeriksa pasien?"

~*~

"Kita harus ke kamar nomor 117 B. Pasien yang bergelangan kakinya cedera…" kata Ichigo dengan lesu.

"Hei! Semangat sedikit kenapa?" kata Hiyori.

"Baiklah…" kata Ichigo sambil tersenyum lesu.

"Semangat apaan itu?! Hii~ kaya cacing saja! Ayolah! Tidak enak dipandan kau Dokter bodoh!" kata Hiyori kesal.

"Hei! Aku bukan Dokter yang bodoh!" teriak Ichigo kesal.

"Nah, begitu lebih enak dipandang." kemudian sampailah mereka di kamar.

"Dokter dan Rukia-chan sudah datang!" teriak seorang anak laki-laki. Kemudian setelah Ichigo dan Hiyori masuk wajah anak itu sedikit kecewa.

"Yaah, Rukia-chan dimana Dokter?" tanya anak itu.

"Maaf Haruka, Rukia sedang sakit. Dia tidak masuk." kata Ichigo bersikap agak ramah.

"Huh, tidak ada permen Chappy dan cerita lucu hari ini~" kata anak itu lalu cemberut.

"Apakah besok Rukia-chan sudah masuk?" tanya anak yang bernama Haruka itu.

"Aku harap. Baiklah, sekerang boleh kuperiksa?"

~*~

Setelah memeriksa dan mengecek semua pasiennya, Ichigo dan Hiyori dalam perjalanan menu ruangan Ichigo.

"Woi, ternyata asistenmu itu banyak yang menyukainya," kata Hiyori.

"Ehe, benar. Kau tahu setelah memeriksa semua pasien Rukia mengecek mereka lagi. Rukia mengobrol agar para pasien tidak merasa kesepian. Dua minggu yang lalu ada seorang kakek yang punggungnya sakit karena terpeleset. Anaknya jarang menjenguknya sementara istrinya sudah meninggal. Dia mengobrol banyak padaku dan Rukia. Tapi, setelah aku dan Rukia pergi, dia kesepian. Setelah selesai, Rukia segera pergi ke tempat kakek itu. Lalu, setelah waktunya pulang, kakek itu merasa puas dengan pelayanan yang diberikan Rukia. Kakek itu mengundang kami ketempatnya. Rukia membuat pasien merasa puas…" kata Ichigo dengan muka memelas.

**DUAAK**

Hiyori memukul pundak Ichigo.

"Hahaha, kau menyukainya bukan?! Hei, bilang padanya bahwa kau suka padanya," kata Hiyori pada Ichigo.

"Inginnya sih begitu. Tapi, kau tak tahu seperti apa kesan kakaknya padaku dan belum tentu dia menyukaiku."

"Kau ternyata… C-men ya. Ah ya sudah, aku duluan!" kata Hiyori sambil berjalan pergi.

'Cih! Aku ini gentlemen! Terserah! Nanti aku harus menemui Cebol itu!' kata Ichigo dalam hatinya. Ichigo terus berjalan dan pada akhirnya dia bertemu Hinamori.

"Dr. Kurosaki! A-Anu anu,"

"Ada apa Hinamori-san?" tanya Ichigo.

"Apakah anda kemarin bertemu… anda bertemu Rukia-san?" tanya Hinamori gugup.

"Iya, aku kemarin ke rumahnya. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Rukia?" tanya Ichigo.

"Sepertinya kita harus membicarakan ini ketempat lain." kata Hinamori.

Hinamori mengajak Ichigo ke sebuah kfe. Disana, Hinamori menceritakan semuanya. Semua yang terjadi pada Rukia malam kemarin. Ichigo agak kaget mendengarnya. Setelah itu mereka kembali ke rumah sakit.

**Pukul 17.30**

Ichigo keluar dari rumah sakit dan berjalan menuju mobilnya yang terpakir di parkiran rumah sakit. Setelah masuk mobil, Ichigo bermaksud menuju ke apartemennya Rukia. Dalam perjalanan Ichigo bergumal tak jelas karena kesal dengan segala kelakuan padanya.

Terdengar suara pesan masuk di handphone Ichigo. Ichigo pun membuka pesan yang diterimanya itu.

_From: Inoue_

_Kurosaki-kun! Aku sudah tiba di Jepang! Tadi aku dijemput Tatsuki-chan! Tapi, kenapa Kurosaki-kun tidak ikut menjemputku di Bandara tadi siang? Padahal aku sudah menunggu… Oh Ya! Kurosaki-kun pasti sibuk mengurusi pasien! Ah bodohnya aku~! Kurosaki-kun! Besok aku ingin menemuimu segera… Aku sudah tidak sabar!_

Ternyata, pesan itu dari Orihime Inoue, teman wanita Ichigo yang baru saja kembali dari New York untuk liburan di Jepang. Ichigo pun dengan segera membalas pesan itu.

_From: Ichigo_

_Maaf Inoue! Aku tadi benar-benar sibuk! Terimakasih kau mau mengerti. Baiklah, aku menunggumu._

Balas Ichigo. Tak terasa Ichigo telah sampai di apartemen Rukia. Setelah memparkirkan mobilnya, ia segera berjalan menuju apartemen Rukia. Beberapa saat kemudian Ichigo telah sampai di depan pintu Apartemen Rukia.

DOK DOK DOK

Ichigo mengetuk pintu apartemen Rukia dengan kesal. Tak lama kemudian pintu pun terbuka. Terlihat disana Rukia sedang berdiri dan menatap Ichigo biasa. Hening. Kemudian pintu pun kembali ditutup Rukia dan Ichigo hanya diam. Hening. Selang 2 menit pintu kembali terbuka dan Ichigo sadar Rukia sedang mengenggam jam tangannya. Jam tangan itu pun diberikan pada Ichigo dan Ichigo pun menerimanya. Rukia hendak menutup kembali pintu itu. Heni-

"Woi! Ada apa denganmu! Kenapa kau ini! Heh! Aku datang bertamu tahu kau dasar Midget!!" teriak Ichigo kesal.

"Oh… Mau main, baik, masuk saja." kata Rukia datar. Ichigo pun masuk dan diikuti Rukia setelah menutup pintu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Rukia.

"Kenapa kau tak mengatakan padaku bahwa kau sudah tidak menjadi asistenku lagi! Paling tidak kau memberiku kabar dengan cara mengirim pesan! Dan apa alasanmu?! Lalu, kenapa sikapmu jadi begini!! Apa karena aku pernah membentakmu!? Ayo katakan alasanmu!!" teriak Ichigo.

"Maaf aku lupa. Ehm… aku tak mempunyai alasan." jawab Rukia datar. Karena itu, kekesalan Ichigo pun memuncak. Ichigo pun langsung mencengkram pundak Rukia.

"Lalu, kenapa kau tidak ingin dekat denganku?! Kenapa! Apakah itu bukan alasan?!" tanya Ichigo. Wajah Rukia kin berubah pucat. Rukia pun berkeringat dingin.

"Kau ingin tahu alasannya!! Aku tidak ingin kau membuatku terluka atau aku membuatmu terluka!! Aku tidak ingin jatuh cinta lagi! Aku sudah muak jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang tidak mungkin menjadi miliku! Tapi, kenapa kau membuatku jatuh cinta padamu Ichigo! Kenapa!!?" teriak Rukia. Akhirnya apa yang Rukia rasa selama ini terkuak. Mata violetnya kini menjadi berkaca-kaca. Dan pada akhirnya tetes per tetes air mata Rukia menuruni pipinya dan jatuh. Rukia yang tadinya menatap Ichigo kini hanya tertunduk sambil terisak.

Ichigo yang melihat Rukia pun langsung memeluknya erat-erat. Rukia yang kini dalam pelukannya hanya terisak.

"Dasar kau bodoh Rukia. Aku kapan saja bisa menjadi milikmu. Aku tak ingin kau menjauh dariku karena aku mencintaimu Rukia…" kata Ichigo lembut. Ichigo pun melepas pelukannya. Kemudian Ichigo mengusap air mata Rukia dengan lembut. Lalu, perlahan Ichigo mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Rukia. Semakin lama semakin dekat dan…

_Chappy! Let's go Chappy! Chappy, Chappy, Chappy! Ok, don't make your friends waiting you! Your Brother waiting you! Your sister waiting you! Let's hung up your-_

Alhasil, ringtone Rukia berbunyi nyaring dan membuat Ichigo dan Rukia menhentikan 'adegan' mereka. Rukia segera mengangkat hanphone-nya yang berada di kantong celananya.

PIP

"Halo?" tanya Rukia. Ichigo pun dengan sedikit menggumal, dia duduk disofa sambil meringkuh kesal.

"_Rukia, maaf aku baru saja membuka pesanmu. Ada rapat dari pagi sampai petang. Bagaimana keadaanmu kini Rukia? Kau sudah sehat?"_

"Kakak, aku sudah agak mendingan. Tidak apa Kakak. Ngomong-ngomong Kakak sekarang ada dimana?"

"_Aku sekarang ada di Korea. Kau sudah makan? Perlu aku panggilkan pelayan untuk merawatmu?"_

"Ah, Kakak, tidak perlu. Lagipula sekarang aku sudah ada yang merawat." kata Rukia sambil tersenyum. Kini pipinya merona merah. Maksudnya sekarang yang merawatnya adalah Ichigo. Ichigo yang mendengarnya pun pipinya juga memerah.

"_Aku menyuruh asistenku untuk membelikanmu beberapa pakaian untukmu disini. Kuharap kau menyukainya,"_

"Apa? Tentu Kakak, aku akan selalu menyukai apa yang telah Kakak berikan padaku. Terimakasih,"

"_Rukia, nanti aku akan menelpomu lagi. klaienku sudah menunggu untuk makan malam bersama. Jaga dirimu."_

"Jaga dirimu juga Kakak"

PIP

"Hah, kulihat kakakmu sangat menyayangimu." kata Ichigo yang sejak dari tadi menunggu percakapan antara Kuchiki berakhir.

"Yah, makanya aku sangat menyayangi dan menghormatinya."

"Kau belum sembuh? Coba kulihat," kata Ichigo sambil menempelkan punggung tangannya di dahi Rukia.

"Mungkin besok pagi sudah sembuh, kau tidak pulang?" tanya Rukia.

"Tidak, aku mau menginap disini. Ada banyak hal yang ingin kuceritakan padamu," kata Ichigo sambil tersenyum.

"Hah, kau ini. Baik, tapi jangan macam-macam denganku ya. Eh, tunggu dulu, kemarin… kemarin siapa yang menggatikan pakaianku?" tanya Rukia penasaran.

"Retsu Zaraki-san, tetanggamu. Memang kenapa? Eits, kau pikir aku yang mengganti pakaianmu yaa?" tanya Ichigo sambil tersenyum jahil.

"T-Tidak! Ah ka-" tiba-tiba ucapan Rukia berhenti ketika Ichigo dengan lembut mencium bibir manis Rukia. Tak lama kemudian Ichigo menghentikan ciumannya.

"Ichi!" wajah Rukia memerah.

"Aku hanya melanjutkan yang tadi kok. Apa salahnya?!"

"Heh, tidak." kemudian Rukia memeluk tubuh Ichigo yang hangat.

"Kenapa kau jadi genit sih?" tanya Ichigo dengan nada jahil.

"Hanya dingin saja. Memang salah?" kini Rukia telah membalas Ichigo.

"Hei, kita lanjutkan menonton 'Sadako in the Hospital'! Ayolah Ichigo! Kemudian kau boleh bercerita semuanya padaku!"

"Ok." kata Ichigo agak gugup. Ichigo khawatir jiga dia menonton itu lagi Byakuya akan muncul medadak seperti waktu itu.

Bersambung…

**A/N: Ola Minna-san! Ogenki desu ka? Yey Nica seneng bisa updet lagi setelah hiatus untuk UN. Mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya yang menunggu chapter ini. Kuharap yang sudah menunggu sudah membaca chapter ini *ngarep*. Maaf telah membuat kalian menunggu!! Bagaimana Chapter ini? Apakah terlalu lebay, gombal, Gaje,dll? Review ya?**


	10. Chapter 9

**Title: Karakura Hospital**

**Pairing: IchiRuki**

**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo**

**

* * *

**

_**Apakah aku benar tuk memulai cinta kembali? Kenapa cinta datang kembali? Padahal aku sudah tidak mempedulikan cinta lagi… Tapi, apakah kubisa memulainya kembali?**_

_**

* * *

**_

**KARAKURA HOSPITAL**

"Rukia! Bangunlah!" kata Ichigo dengan cemas. Wajahnya berkeringat. Tangannya memegangi wajah Rukia. Wajah Rukia yang panas dan berkeringat dingin. Rona merah tampak jelas di wajah Rukia. Rukia pun perlahan membuka matanya.

"Ichigo? Aku,… aku-" Rukia terlihat kebingungan. Air matanya mengalir. Tapi, Rukia sendiri bingung kenapa air matanya dapat mengalir. Dia seperti kehiliangan sesuatu. Dia kehilangan ketenangan.

"Shhsh… Tenanglah Rukia, jangan takut, aku ada disini." kata Ichigo yang menggegam tangan Rukia. Tangan yang dingin. Rukia mengubah posisi berbaringnya menjadi posisi duduk. Ichigo membantunya duduk. Suasana di sana masih gelap. Memang tak begitu gelap setelah Ichigo menghidupkan lampu tidur Rukia yang berada di samping ranjangnya.

"Aku akan mengambil air putih dulu," kata Ichigo yang hendak pergi ke dapur. Akan tetapi, Rukia telah menahan Ichigo terlebih dahulu dengan cara menarik tangannya.

"Jangan pergi Ichigo, aku takut, jangan pergi," kata Rukia memohon. Ichigo yang melihat Rukia seperti itu langsung memeluk tubuh kecil Rukia.

"Jangan menangis lagi Rukia, aku ada disampingmu sekarang," kata Ichigo sambil mengelus-elus rambut Rukia.

Jam masih menunjukan pukul setengah satu malam. Ichigo tetap memeluk Rukia. Setelah beberapa menit kemudian Rukia melepaskan pelukan Ichigo.

"Aku sudah baikkan Ichi, kau bisa tidur lagi," kata Rukia yang tersenyum kepada Ichigo. Ichigo hanya menghela nafasnya.

"Kau bermimpi apa?" tanya Ichigo. Ichigo tahu jika Rukia mimpi buruk. Tapi, mimpi buruk apakah yang dialami gadis itu,

"Aku hanya bermimpi film tadi kok. Hahaha harusnya aku-"

"Bohong, di film itu tidak ada yang bernama Kaien. Siapa dia, Rukia Kuchiki?" tanya Ichigo yang sangat berharap jika Rukia akan menjawab pertanyaanya.

"Dia bukan siapa-siapa kok. Dia hanya seniorku saja,"

"Aku tidak percaya Rukia! Kenapa kau tak jujur padaku?!"

"Baiklah… Kaien adalah cinta pertamaku, Ichigo. Kau puas?" mata Ichigo melebar. Rukia tertunduk.

"Kami bertemu beberapa tahun yang lalu…"

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Kaien-senpai! Tunggu aku!" kata seorang siswi SMU berlari mengejar seorang pria berambut hitam jabrik di depannya._

"_Kuchiki, kau lambat sekali sih?! Ayolah!" teriak pria itu. Pria yang bernama Kaien Shiba. Akhirnya gadis itu, Rukia Kuchiki dapat mengejarnya._

"_Kaien-senpai itu langkahnya lebar sedangkan aku!? Bagaimana?"kata Rukia._

"_Iya-iya, my lovely junior, ayo kita makan siang. Aku yang teraktir!" kata Kaien sambil tersenyum._

"_Ok!"kata Rukia girang. Sangat indah masa itu. Masa remaja memang tak akan pernah terlupakan. Masa dimana kita beranjak dewasa. _

_Sesampainya di sebuah kafe, mereka pun segera mencari tempat duduk. Mereka duduk di dekat dapat melihat salju yang perlahan turun. Orang-orang tetap berjalan menjalani kesibukannya sendiri walau salju turun. Salju memang indah. Itulah yang ada dipikiran Rukia. Dingin dan lembut. Bagaikan snow angel yang sedang menemani Rukia. Rukia tersenyum._

"_Ada apa Kuchiki?" Tanya Kaien._

"_Tidak kok Kaien-senpai! Hanya melihat salju turun!"_

"_Hahaha, kau menyukai salju, ya?" Tanya Kaien._

"_Ehm… Iya. Aku suka. Mereka lembut, dingin, dan aku merasa nyaman dengan mereka," kata Rukia sambil tersenyum. Rukia melanjutkan memandangi salju sambil menunggu pesanan datang._

"_Kuchiki, Kuchiki, hahaha kau lucu sekali. Kau tahu, kau mirip sekali dengan salju," kata Kaien yang tidak bisa menahan tawa._

"_A-Apa?! Apa maksud Kaien-senpai?" Tanya Rukia yang gugup mendengar kata-kata Kaien tadi._

"_Sejenak orang pasti menganggapmu dingin, seperti banyak orang yang merasa kedinginan saat salju turun. Mereka pasti tidak ingin menyentuhnya karena mereka akan tambah kedinginan. Apalagi mereka yang belum pernah merasakannya, pasti mereka akan beranggapan bahwa salju itu kasar. Tapi, jika orang mengenalmu lebih dekat, mereka pasti akan tahu jika kau adalah gadis yang lembut seperti salju, dan tanpa mereka sadar, mereka akan merasa nyaman berada didekatmu. Aku pun merasakannya," kata Kaien sambil tersenyum kepada Rukia._

"_Be-Benarkah? Aku lembut?" Tanya Rukia._

"_Yah, begitulah. Wah, makanan sudah datang! Mari makan Kuchiki!"seru Kaien ketika melihat makanan datang._

"_Selamat menikmati!" kata pelayan itu dengan ramah setelah meletakan makanan di meja Kaien dan Rukia._

"_Selamat makan!" ucap Kaien._

"_Selamat makan," kata Rukia pelan._

"Aku masih sangat ingat waktu itu. Kaien benar-benar mengatakan suatu hal yang membuatku bahagia. Bahkan, kata-katanya masih terngiang di kepalaku. Suaranya pun masih tetap aku ingat walau sekian tahun lamanya," kata Rukia yang seperti masih dibayangi oleh pria yang bernama Kaien.

Ichigo mungkin merasa sangat cemburu karena gadis yang kini dicintainya menceritakan tentang pria lain. Apalagi pria itu adalah cinta pertama Rukia. Tapi, mendengar Rukia bercerita, Ichigo merasa jika Rukia memang sangat merindukan pria itu.

_Terdengar suara handphone Kaien berbunyi. Kaien pun segera mengangkatnya. Diterimanya telpon itu._

"_Halo?" kata Kaien._

"_Miyako? Aku ada di kafe bersama Kuchiki," kata Kaien lagi yang sedang berbicara pada seseorang._

"_Menjemputmu? Baiklah tunggu aku," Kaien pun menutup telponnya._

"_Kuchiki, ayo cepat. Setelah ini aku antarkan kau ke stasiun," kata Kaien._

"_Tidak usah Kaien-senpai! Aku bisa-"_

"_Tak apalah! Aku tidak mau terjadi sesuatu pada junior kesayanganku," kata Kaien._

"Pada saat itu sempatku merasa aneh. Aku merasa seperti terbakar. Mungkin aku cemburu pada Miyako-senpai, kekasih Kaien-senpai sejak SMP. Tapi, apa yang bisa aku lakukan? Aku hanya diam saja," kata Rukia yang tersenyum pahit. Ichigo menatap wajah Rukia lekat-lekat.

_Ketika Kaien dan Rukia dalam perjalanan menuju stasiun, mereka di halangi oleh preman jalanan._

"_Kalian mau kemana?" Tanya seorang pria dengan tindik dimana-mana serta tato bergambar naga menghiasi tangannya._

"_Ijinkan kami pergi, tuan," kata Kaien._

"_Wow, gadis ini manis sekali. Rasanya ingin menyayangnya," kata teman pria itu yang melihati Rukia. Dipegangnya tangannya. Rukia pun merasa risih langsung melepaskan tangan dari pria itu._

"_Jangan malu, gadis manis," kata pria itu lagi._

"_Kau manis sekali," kata pria yang lain._

"_Jangan sentuh gadis itu!" teriak Kaien._

"_Pegang dia! Lebih baik kita perkosa gadis manis ini, hahaha,"_

"_Lepaskan aku!" kata Rukia._

"_Jangan sentuh Kuchiki, kau pria iblis!!" kata Kaien sambil menendang seorang pria yang memegang tangannya._

"_Kuchiki!" Kaien berlari kearah Rukia. Ditendangnya pria yang memegang Rukia, kemudian ditariknya Rukia._

"_Kuchiki! Ayo kita segera pergi!" Rukia pun hanya mengikuti Kaien._

"_Tunggu kau brengsek!" teriak pria yang ditendang Kaien. Pria itu menyuruh anak buahnya memegang Kaien. Kaien berusaha melepaskan diri. Kaien pun berhasil lepas kemudian memukuli pria-pria jalanan itu. Rukia di pegang pria bertindik itu._

"_Kaien-senpai!!" teriak Rukia. Kaien dipukuli dengan keras. Rukia yang tidak tega berusaha melepaskan diri. Rukia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri ketika Kaien melawan preman-preman itu mengeluarkan belati. _

"_Kita bunuh anak ini!" kata salah satu pria yang menghajar Kaien. Rukia melihat belati tersimpan dipinggul pria bertindik yang sekarang memegangnya. Dengan sekuat tenaga, Rukia berusaha melepaskan diri dan akhirnya dia lepas. Dia berlari dan memejamkan mata dan berusaha mensuk belati ke pria yang akan membunuh Kaien. _

"_HYAAAA!" _

_**JLEB**_

_Rukia membuka matanya. Yang Rukia tusuk bukanlah preman-preman itu, tapi melainkan Kaien . Mata Rukia melebar. Rukia menjatuhkan belati yang dibawanya._

"_Ku-Kuchiki…" Kaien terjatuh lemas. Para preman itu ketakutan karena melihat Kaien yang berdarah di bagian perutnya. Semua preman itu berlari dan berlari menjauh dari Rukia dan Kaien._

"_Kaien-senpai!!!!" teriak Rukia sekencang-kencangnya._

"_Aku tidak apa-apa, Kuchi-" Kaien jatuh pingsan karena kehilangan banyak darah._

"_KAIEN!!"_

_RUMAH SAKIT_

_Rukia menunggu kondisi Kaien. Rukia menangis. Dia tidak tahu jika yang ditusuknya adalah Kaien. Rukia gadis dengan rambut hitam panjang datang. Dia adalah Miyako._

"_Bagaimana Kaien?!" tanyanya pada Rukia._

"_Dia ada di dalam. Aku tak tahu bagaiamana keadaannya.." kata Rukia sambil menangis._

"_Permisi, siapakah yang bernama Miyako?" Tanya seorang dokter yang keluar dari UGD._

"_A-Aku Dokter! Bagiamana dengan Kaien!?"_

"_Dia ingin bertemu denganmu," kata Dokter itu._

_Miyako pun segera masuk ke UGD. Rukia pasti sudah memastikan jika yang ingin ditemui Kaien untuk pertama kali adalah Miyako. Rukia sempat sedih, sangat sedih pastinya. _

_15 menit sudah lewat. Miyako tak kunjung keluar. Rukia pun memaksakan dirinya untuk masuk ke UGD. DIlihatanya tubuh sudah tak bergerak. Seluruh tubuhnya ditutupi oleh selimut. Dalam hati Rukia tak percaya jika itu adalah tubuh senior kesayangannya. Miyako yang menangis kencang ada di samping tubuh Kaien. Kaien hanya diam. Diam. Tak mengeluarkan sapaan hangatnya lagi. Kaien tidak akan pernah menyapa Rukia lagi. _

"_**Oi, Kuchiki!"**_

_Tak akan mengucapkan saelamat pagi pada Rukia lagi._

"_**Selamat pagi, Kuchiki!"**_

_Rukia menangis lagi. _

"_Miyako-senpai! Ada apa dengan Kaien-senpai!! Tidak mungkin!! Dia hanya bercanda bukan!! Miyako-senpai!!!" teriak Rukia._

"_Sedang apa kau disini!! Kau lah yang membunuh Kaien!! Kau tak pantas di sini!! Ini semua salahmu Rukia Kuchiki! Kau pembunuh!! Kau seorang pembunuh!!! Pergi! Pergi! Pergi!!!" teriak Miyako yang meledak ketika melihat Rukia masuk._

_Rukia yang sangat merasa bersalah langsung memutuskan untuk pergi. Rukia berlari sekuat tenaganya. Rukia memutuskan untuk pergi ke atap rumah sakit. Rukia sudah tidak tahan lagi harus hidup tanpa Kaien. Rukia sangatlah sadar jika yang membunuh Kaien adalah dirinya._

"_Kenapa Kami-sama!! Kenapa kau mengambil Kaien Dia sangat baik Kami-sama!!" teriak Rukia petugas kebersihan bernama Hanatarou Yamada melihat Rukia yang ingin meloncat dari atap rumah sakit._

"_N-Nona! Ja-Jangan!!" teriak petugas itu sambil menahan Rukia._

"_Biarkan aku mati!! Biarkan! Aku ingin mati!! Aku pembunuh!!" teriak Rukia._

"_Nona! Jangan!"_

"_Aku ingin mati! Aku pembu-" Rukia jatuh pingsan. Untung saja Hanatarou sudah menggapai tangannya duluan._

"Aku… aku seorang pembunuh Ichigo! Aku seorang pembunuh!! Aku tidak mau menyakiti siapapun lagi! Aku gadis pembawa sial!! Kau akan bahagia tanpaku Ichigo! Kumohon, menjauhlah dariku…" Rukia menangis kembali. Dia kembali histeris.

"Aku tak pedulu jika kau pembunuh atau tidak! Aku tetap mencintaimu Rukia! Sadarlah!" kata Ichigo memeluk erat Rukia.

"Ichigo…" kata Rukia yang masih menangis.

"Hei, pemalas, ayo bangun," kata Ichigo yang membangunkan Rukia. Rukia yang matanya masih bengkak karena tadi malam menangis pun bangun.

"Ichi?! Jam berapa sekarang?!" tanya Rukia. Sebenarnya Rukia takut terlambat ke rumah sakit. Mulai hari ini Rukia tidak lagi bekerja sebagai asisten dokter, tapi bekerja sebagai perawat biasa. Memang itu membuat Ichigo kecewa, tapi bagaimana lagi, Rukia yang menginginkan itu.

"Tenanglah, masih jam setengah tujuh. Kau sudah sehat?" tanya Ichigo kembali. Rukia bangun dari ranjangnya. Ichigo keluar dan pergi menuju dapur. Dia ternyata sudah memasak sarapan. Rukia pun mengikuti dari belakang.

"Tentu," Rukia tersenyum kepada Ichigo. Dia duduk di kursi makan.

"Soal tadi malam…"

"Huh, jangan ungkit itu lagi Rukia. Aku sedih melihatmu seperti itu. Tenanglah dan lupakan semua itu," kata Ichigo sambil mengambilkan Rukia nasi lalu menaruhnya ke dalam mangkuk Rukia.

"Arigataou, Ichigo," ucap Rukia. Kini mata mereka saling bertatapan.

"Kau…" kata Rukia.

"Apa?" tanya Ichigo.

"Kau bisa memasak! Oh! Dr. Kurosaki bisa memasak!! Dan…" Rukia pun merasakan masakan Ichigo menggunakan sumpitnya.

"Enak! Kau hebat. Kau tak sebodoh yang kubayangkan," kata Rukia yan tertawa. Sejenak, tawa Rukia membuat Ichigo lega.

"Cebol, kau memuji atau menghinaku? Heh?" tanya Ichigo kesal. Rukia mendekatinya kemudian mengecup pipi Ichigo.

"Memuji bisa, menghina pun bisa. Aku mau mandi dulu." kata Rukia yang hendak ergi meninggalkan ruang makan.

"Lalu, kau tak memakan semua yang kubuat dengan susah payah?" tanya Ichigo lagi.

"Aku mandi dulu. Nanti aku akan memakannya baka," kata Rukia kemudian pergi dengan senyuman. Wajah Ichigo yang kini berada di ruangan sendiri berubah merah. Bagaimana tidak, kini dia bisa merasakan lembutnya bibir Rukia yang menyentuh pipinya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Rukia kembali. Pakaianan sudah ganti dan wajahnya menjadi lebih segar. Rukia berjalan menuju kursinya dimana dia duduk tadi.

"Kau tidak mandi?" tanya Rukia kepada Ichigo.

"Tidak, sebelum ke rumah sakit, nanti kita ke rumahku dulu," kata Ichigo.

"Kita? Kau sajalah, aku tidak mau menunggu pria mandi. Aku naik bus saja," kata Rukia sambil makan.

"Terserah, kau harus ikut denganku! Titik." kata Ichigo yang kemudian berdiri lalu berjalan menuju sofa. Ichigo duduk lalu menghidupkan televisi.

"Ok, Jeruk Baka. Huh," Rukia pun melanjutkan makan paginya.

"Ichigo, di mana sih rumahmu?" tanya Rukia yang dari tadi mengeluh karena tidak sampai-sampai.

"Sabarlah, Cebol! Aku jadi tak bisa konsentrasi menyetir jika kau mengeluh terus!" seru Ichigo yang menjadi kesal.

"Cepatlah! Aku takut terlambat nanti!" kata Rukia sambil mengalihkan pandangan dari Ichigo. Kini Ichigo tidak menghiraukan Rukia.

Sesaat kemudian, sampailah mereka di sebuah kawasan. Terlihat sebuah gedung apartemen yang besar dan tinggi. Nama apartemen itu adalah Shin. Apartemen Shin, apartemen paling mewah di Karakura.

"Hah? Kau tinggal di sini Ichigo!?" tanya Rukia kaget.

"Iya, memangnya kenapa? Kelihatannya biasa saja," kata Ichigo santai.

"Biasa saja apanya baka! Apartemen ini mewah sekali!" kata Rukia yang masih terkagum-kagum.

"Terserah apa katamu, ayo, aku mau segera mandi," kata Ichigo yang beranjak keluar dari mobi diikuti Rukia.

Ichigo dan Rukia memasuki pintu masuk apartemen mewah itu. Di pintu sudah ada security yang berjaga kemudian security itu menyapa Ichigo.

"Ohayou Ichigo!" sapa security itu.

"Yo! Ikakku! Ohayou!" balas Ichigo. Rukia dan Ichigo melanjutkan langkahnya kemudian melewati resepsionis. Disana ada tiga gadis yang berjaga. Mereka semua menyapa Ichigo bersamaan.

"Ohayou Kurosaki-san!" sapa mereka bertiga.

"Ohayou Kotetsu-san, Ise-san, dan Homura-san!" balas Ichigo ramah. Kemudian Ichigo dan Rukia telah sampai di lift yang akan membawa mereka ke apartemen milik Ichigo.

"Wow, kau mengenal security yang botak tadi? Dan para gadis di resepsionis kelihatannya mengenalmu juga," komentar Rukia.

"Jangan sampai Ikakku mendengarmu, dia bisa mengamuk. Aku sering bermain catur dengannya malam-malam saat dia berjaga. Yah kau tahu, tak ada yang bisa kulakukan karena semuanya membosankan," jawab Ichigo. Ichigo memencet tombol angka 15 yang berarti bahwa apartemenya berada di lantai 15.

"Apartemen semewah ini kau bilang membosankan?! Dasar bodoh, lihat, banyak sekali fasilitas disini. Supermarket, pusat perbelanjaan, restoran, game center, kolam renang, dan lain-lain bisa kau dapatkan disini! " kata Rukia kesal.

"Hei, hei, iya jangan marah begitu dong. Aku akui memang banyak fasilitas di sini yang tidak membosankan bagimu. Tapi bagiku lebih nyaman berada di apartemenmu bersamamu. Di apartemenmu aku tidak merasa bosan sama sekali," kata Ichigo sambil memegang bahu Rukia. Rukia diam saja.

"Hei, kau marah?" tanya Ichigo.

"Tidak. Kapan sampainya? Nanti terlambat bagaimana?" kata Rukia.

"Tenanglah! Jika kau terlambat aku akan tanggung jawab kok!"kata Ichigo yang gantian kesal. Kemudian lift pun berhenti dan membuka pintunya.

"Lihat sudah sampai. Ayo tersenyumlah Rukia," bujuk Ichigo.

"Baiklah…" kata Rukia sambil tersenyum setelah menghela nafasnya. Ichigo menarik Rukia keluar dari lift. Ichigo tetap mengenggam tangan Rukia.

Ichigo berjalan menuju sebuah pintu apartemen dengan nomor 115. Rukia yang mengikutinya hanya melihat-lihat betapa mewahnya gedung itu. Ichigo hendak membuka tapi pintunya ternyata tak terkunci.

"Heh? Siapa yang masuk ke apartemenku?" kata Ichigo.

"Ada apa Ichigo?" tanya Rukia. Ichigo membuka pintu lalu masuk. Dilihatnya seluruh ruangan apartemen. Bersih, itulah yang ada dipikiran Ichigo. Ada apa sebenarnya. Ichigo berjalan menuju dapur diikuti Rukia. Ada sesosok gadis disana. Kemudian gadis itu yang merasa adanya kehadiran orang lain pun membalikan tubuhnya.

"Ohayou Kurosaki-kun!!" sapa gadis itu.

"Inoue?! Kenapa kau bisa di sini?!" teriak Ichigo kaget.

"Kemarin Kurosaki-san memberikanku kunci apartemenmu agar aku bisa bertemu denganmu! Tapi, ternyata pagi tadi kau tak ada, Kurosaki-kun. Aku inginnya menunggumu disini. Jika Kurosaki-kun tak datang-datang juga aku akan ke rumah sakit," kata gadis itu sambil tersenyum manis.

"Oh…"

"Siapa itu Kurosaki-kun? Temanmu ya! Hai! Namaku Orihime Inoue! Salam kenal!" kata gadis yang bernama Orihime sambil tersenyum ramah. Gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan.

"Eh, namaku Rukia Kuchiki, salam kenal," kata Rukia sambil berjabat tangan dengan Orihime.

"Aku mandi dulu, kalian bisa ngobrol di sofa kalau mau," kata Ichigo yang meninggalkan dapur menuju kamarnya.

"Kuchiki-san, sudah berapa lama kenal dengan Kurosaki-kun?" tanya Orihime sambil tersenyum. Gadis yang memiliki wajah cantik dan tubuh yang didambakan setiap pria. Gadis itu tak hanya cantik saja tapi juga baik hati. Rukia ingat jika gadis itu adalah gadis yang ada di foto bersama Ichigo.

"Satu bulan, aku sempat menjadi asistennya di rumah sakit," jawab Rukia.

"Oh! Eh, Kuchiki-san, aku punya kejutan untuk Kurosaki-kun,"

"Kejutan apa Inoue-san?" tanya Rukia.

"Kakakku dan ayah Kurosaki-kun akan mentunangkanku dengan Kurosaki-kun, tapi Kuchiki-san jangan bilang-bilang dulu ya? Mungkin nanti sore kami akan membicarakannya. Aku senang sekali! Kuchiki-san, bagaimana pendapatmu?" tanya Orihime. Sejenak Rukia terdiam karena kaget. Hati Rukia seperti tersayat-sayat. Baru kemarin saja Ichigo dan Rukia saling menyatakan perasaan masing-masing. Tapi, begitu cepatkah keadaan menjadi seperti itu?

"Kuchiki-san?"

"Ah! Berita yang bagus!" kata Rukia sambil memaksakan tersenyum,

"Benarkah?! Syukurlah," Orihime tersenyum dengan bahagianya. Tapi, tanpa dia sadari, perkataannya tadi telah menyakiti hati Rukia. Memang bukanlah salah Orihime.

'Bertunangan?'

_Apakah yang direncanakan Kami-sama? Begitu cepatkah hatiku hancur? Kenapa? Padahal aku baru merasakan lagi indahnya cinta…_

Bersambung…

* * *

**A/N: Kelihatannya telat lagi ni Nica updet. Gomen ya. Wah, Ichigo akan bertunangan dengan Orihime*sambil angguk-angguk*. GOMENNASAI MINNA-SAN! Tapi, tenang ini fic IchiRuki. Ichigo mau ga ya tunangan ma Hime padahal dia sudah mempunyai cewek yang dicintainya!? Bersakit-sakit dahulu bersenang-senang kemudian! Hahahahahahaha*Di lempar sandalnya Urahara*. Maaf jika tambah gaje, semoga kalian masih mau membacanya, huhuhuhuhu~ Satu kata dari Nica, Fic ini tetaplah IchiRuki!! Well, thx for read!**

**Reply:**

**Kuchiki Rukia-taicho: Palingan dibunuh kwkwkwkwk^^**

**Violeta Haru: Gomen deh^^ Hehehehe klo ada saya mah juga mau! :D **

**Aine Higurashi: Thanks!**

**aya-na rifa'i: Thanks yaa**

**'Ruki-chan'pipy: UN na? Yah do'a in aja biar sukses yay! ^^**

**Zheone Quin: Sorry ya klo kelamaan Updet!! Ok deh!**

**Ichirukiluna gituloh: Yah yah maaf^^ Thanks ya Luna ampe tiga kali nih review na^^**

**Yurisa Shirany Kurosaki: Nope!:D Bukan kekasih, tyah hubungan mereka sudah dijelasin di atas^^ What?! Emang sama ya?! Ku ga tahu~**

**Micon: Wah!! Bener!! Thanks ya! Ehm, mungkin saja begitu. Ok deh saya tak akan menghilang-emang jin?- Tahu lah kan author fav ku^^ Nica suka Love, Work, and Promise! Dah baca mpe tamat! Thanks yaa**

**Ichikawa Ami: Wah! Gomen ya~ ampe terharu gitu... Kalo ada Nica juga mau! Tapi sayang hanya dalam hayalan Nica...**

**Jess Kuchiki: Si Byakkun mah kini ada jauh di mato!wkwkwkwk **

**: Gomen! Adegan Ichi nonton ntu film kepotong kwkwkwkwkwk**

**Chappynk: Dah ada dicerita! Thanks yaa hahahaha **

**See Ya Nex Chap! Review ya?**


	11. Chapter 10

**K A R A K U R A H O S P I T A L**

**_Theme Song: Anata ni Aitakute by Seiko Matsuda_**

**_Disclaimer: BLEACH © Tite Kubo_**

**_Chapter. 10_**

Rukia kini telah sampai di rumah sakit. Dia pamit pergi pada Orihime karena dia harus segera sampai ke rumah sakit. Orihime dengan wajah tersenyumnya pun mengantarnya sampai pintu apartemen Ichigo. Sebelum pergi, Rukia memberikan senyumannya untuk Orihime. Dia kini sudah tidak mau memikirkan apa-apa lagi. Rukia sudah pasrah jika Ichigo mau menikah dengan siapa. Memang dari awal Rukia sudah tahu jika dia menjalin hubungan seseorang tak akan berhasil.

Rukia telah sampai di rumah sakit. Dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke dapur untuk mengantar makanan kepada pasien. Dalam perjalanan menuju dapur, dilihatnya Momo masuk ke kamar Hitsugaya. Ia memutuskan untuk melihat mereka karena pensaran bagaimanakah hubungan Momo dan Hitsugaya. Rukia melihat dari kaca pintu. Mereka sedang berbicara dengan santai tanpa ada perselisihan

"Hitsugaya-" kata Momo yang terpotong karena pemuda Hitsugaya itu.

"Hei, hentikan memanggil namaku dengan itu. Panggilah aku seperti dulu," kata Hitsugaya. Mungkin karena sedikit malu, dia memandang ke arah yang melihat tingkah teman kecilnya itu tak bisa menahan diri lagi.

"S-Shiro-chan…. Kau tak berubah!" kata Hinamori sambil memeluk Hitsugaya.

"He-Hei! Aku sedang sakit! Ingat, aku pasien disini!" seru Hitsugaya. Seluruh wxcajahnya kini memerah. Lebih tepatnya merah padam karena menahan malu.

"Ah, maaf. Shiro-chan, kau harus makan dulu ya? Kusuapin deh," kata Momo yang tersenyum sambil memegang sesuap sup untuk Hitsugaya.

"Aku bisa makan sendiri! Kau sama sekali tidak berubah ya Momo," kata Hitsugaya. Wajahnya masih memerah.

"Hehehe, baiklah, Shiro-chan, kau harus makan," mereka pun bercakap-cakap. Rukia senang temannya dapat menyelesaikan masalahnya. Rukia pun memutuskan untuk pergi.

"Rukia-san?" kata Momo yang baru keluar dari ruangan itu kemudian tahu Rukia ada disana.

"Momo, selamat pagi," kata Rukia. Momo langsung menghampiri Rukia dan memeluknya erat-erat.

"Eh, Momo?"

"Rukia-san telah membuatku khawatir! Hiks," ternyata Momo menangis.

"Hei, ini seperti bukan Momo yang kukenal? Jangan menangis, aku baik-baik saja kok," kata Rukia yang melepaskan pelukan Momo.

"Iya. Aku senang Rukia-san baik-baik saja," kata Momo yang tersenyum dan berhenti menangis.

"Kulihat hubunganmu dengan Hitsugaya telah membaik," kata Rukia sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, i-iya. Kemarin aku mencoba menjenguknya. Kukira dia akan memberikan respon yang buruk, tapi ternyata dia tersenyum sambil berkata 'Hinamori? Lama ehm… tak berjumpa'. Aku senang sekali," kata Momo tersenyum senang.

"Baguslah kalau begitu,"Rukia tertawa. Dia lega karena akhirnya hubungan Hitsugaya dan Momo membaik.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Kurosaki-san? Apakah hubungan kalian membaik?"

"Baik kok! Kau tenang saja! Tak ada yang salah! Kami berteman," jawab Rukia.

"Bagaimana keadaan Hitsugaya?" tanya Rukia.

"Dia telah mendapatkan donor ginjal yang cocok! Sungguh, aku senang sekali! Besok Shiro- ah maksudku Hitsugaya-kun akan operasi!" terang Momo yang sedang bahagianya.

"Syukurlah, Momo. Kelihatannya aku harus pergi dulu," kata Rukia.

"Oh, sampai jumpa nanti siang! Nanti aku akan menceritakan lebih lanjut, Rukia-san!" kata Hinamori berlari pergi.

Rukia memutuskan melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju ke dapur, membantu menyiapkan makanan untuk pasien. Tapi, sebelum itu Rukia melihat pasien yang jatuh dari kursi rodanya.

"Ah, tuan! Anda baik-baik sa-" kata Rukia yang membantu seorang pria berambut abu-abu.

"A-Anda adalah Gin Ichimaru bukan! Artis yang terkenal itu! Aku melihat anda di Sadako In The Hospital sebagai Tsuchiya Yuichi!" teriak Rukia kaget.

"Benar Nona, tapi bisakah Nona mengantarku ke taman?"

"A-Ah, Tentu saja Ichimaru-san!" kata Rukia yang telah mendudukan Ichimaru ke kursi roda dan mendorongnya menuju taman.

**Sesampainya Di Taman**

"Apakah anda terluka Ichimaru-san? Kenapa anda bisa di rumah sakit ini? Padahal bukankah semestinya Ichimaru-san tinggal di Tokyo, bukan?" Rukia memberikan pertanyaan beruntun pada Gin. Gin pun menghela nafasnya kemudian mulai berkata.

"I'm Okay. Aku sedang syuting di sini. Setelah selesai aku harus ke Tokyo untuk datang ke beberapa stasiun televisi. Karena aku lelah, aku sakit tipes dan harus di rawat disini." Gin pun menjawab pertanyaan yang diberikan Rukia padannya.

"Oh," hanya satu kata yang terucap dari bibir manis Rukia.

"Ada lagi?" tanya Gin.

"Ah, tidak! Sudah cukup Ichimaru-san!" jawab Rukia sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara langkah mendekati mereka.

"Gin? Kaukah itu?" tanya seorang wanita.

Wanita itu ternyata Rangiku Matsumoto, suster kepala Karakura Hospital. Rukia yang terkejut karena atasannya mengenal Gin.

"Apa kabar Rangiku? Jadi, selama ini kau bekerja di rumah sakit," tanya Gin sambil tersenyum.

"Hahaha, baik. Tapi, kupikir keadaanmu tak begitu baik. Yah, begitulah, aku bekerja disini," jawab Rangiku. Dia melihat keadaan Gin yang duduk di kursi roda dan berwajah pucat.

"Tepat Rangiku,"

"Eh? Matsumoto-san mengenal Ichimaru-san?" kata Rukia yang tadi sempat tak dapat berkata apa-apa.

"Tentu saja, Kuchiki. Dia kan teman SMA ku, hahaha. Benarkan Gin?" tanya Rangiku.

"Benar. Jadi, namamu Kuchiki? Terimakasih telah membawaku kemari, Nona Kuchiki."

Rukia pamit pergi karena dia harus pergi. Dia meninggalkan Rangiku dan aktor itu. Rukia sejenak tersenyum sambil memandang mereka yang sedang mengobrol di taman. Taman memang tempat yang cocok untuk mengobrol. Bukan hanya tempat yang indah tapi juga tempat yang nyaman. Jadi, setiap orang merasa nyaman dan senang ketika berada di taman. Mereka dapat menghirup wanginya bunga-bunga yang sedang bermekaran. Dapat menghirup oksigen sepuas mereka. Bebas mendengar merdunya burung yang berkicau berirama. Bebas melihat kupu-kupu yang terbang kesana kemari tanpa ada halangan.

Rukia berhayal andaikan dia menikah nanti, dia bisa pergi ke taman bersama anak-anak dan suaminya. Mereka dapat bercanda dan bermain memuaskan keinginan hati. Melihat anak-anaknya berlari bebas dengan bahagianya. Tapi, dapatkah hayalan itu menjadi kenyataan yang indah? Rukia kembali sadar ke alam nyata. Gadis bermata violet itu sadar jika dia berhayal lebih tinggi lagi dan ketika hayalan itu hanya bualan belaka, dia juga akan semakin sakit saat jatuh. Ichigo yang diharapkannya menjadi pendamping hidupnya pun akan bertunangan dengan wanita lain yang lebih cantik dan pintar dibanding dirinya yang hanya seorang perawat. Kini, kekecewaan yang ada dibenaknya. Cinta, apakah begitu jauh untuk gadis itu?

Gadis berambut raven itu sedang berjalan di lorong rumah sakit. Dia sedang dalam perjalanan menuju dapur. Dalam benaknya, ia masih bertanya-tanya benarkah Ichigo akan bertunangan dengan gadis Inoue itu. Padahal, baru kemarin Rukia merasakan kebahagiaan mencintai seseorang dan orang yang dicintainya pun juga mencintainya. Tapi, kenapa kebahagiaan itu kini melayang pergi bagaikan balon yang lepas dari seorang anak dan terbang meninggalkan anak itu. Rukia bagaikan anak yang kehilangan balon dan kemudiaan hanya dapat menangis mengiringi kepergian balon itu.

Cii~it! BRUAAAK!

Karena Rukia sedang melamun, tanpa ia sadar, dia terpeleset dan jatuh. Sakit sekali melihat ketika Rukia terpeleset. Sungguh naas kata orang jika ada melihat Rukia. Beberapa permen chappy keluar dari kantungnya dan berceceran di lantai saat dia terjatuh. Lalu, Rukia membaca peringatan 'Awas, lantai licin!' tepat di depan matanya. Ternyata, lantai yang dilewatinya baru saja di pel. Tiba-tiba terdengar seseorang tertawa keras. Rukia pun sangat mengenal suara itu.

"Bwahahahahahahaha! Bo-Bodoh! Cebol bodoh! Hahahahahaha bisa-bisanya kau terpeleset padahal sudah diberi peringatan itu! Hahahaha! Dan permen-permen itu- Bwahahahahaha," ternyata benar dugaan Rukia. Suara itu adalah suara Dr. Jeruk. Sungguh menjengkelkan dokter itu bagi Rukia. Melihat seorang gadis yang terpelesat bukannya ditolong malah ditertawakan. Wajah Rukia berubah merah padam karena kesal bercampur malu.

"Sialan kau Dokter Jeruk! Harusnya kau bertanya 'Apakah kau baik-baik saja'? Dan memastikan apakah aku terluka atau tidak!" teriak Rukia pada Ichigo yang masih saja mentertawakan dirinya.

"Hahahaha, baiklah. Rukia apakah kau- Bwahahahahaha! Maaf! Hahahahahaha!" kelihatannya Ichigo belum bisa berhenti tertawa. Rukia memutuskan untuk berdiri sendiri tanpa bantuan Ichigo. Dia juga memunguti permen-permen chappy yang berceceran di lantai lalu dimasukan kembali ke dalam sakunya. Dengan segera dia meninggalkan Ichigo yang masih tertawa.

"Hei Ruki- hahahaha a!" panggil Ichigo. Rukia yang sudah kesal sekali pun menghampiri Ichigo kemudian menendang perutnya dengan sekuat tenaganya.

DUAAAK

"Ugh!"

"Tertawa sekali lagi, kubunuh kau," kata Rukia sambil memberikan death glare kepada Ichigo.

"Iya-iya, bawel. Tadi kau dari taman, kan? Memangnya ada apa di taman?" tanya Ichigo.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya mengantarkan pasi-, tunggu… kau melihatku dari taman sebelum terpeleset. Jadi, sebelum aku terpeleset kau sudah mengikutiku? Heh! Kenapa kau tidak memperingatkanku, Jeruk?" Rukia kini berubah kesal lagi.

"Hei Rukia, tadi aku sudah memperingatkanmu. Tadi kan aku sudah berbisik 'Rukia, hati-hati, kau bisa terpeleset'." kata Ichigo sambil bersuara seperti berbisik. Rukia yang tambah kesal pun langsung menjambak rambut orange Ichigo.

"Auw! Aduh! Hentikan Cebol! Sakit!" teriak Ichigo kesakitan. Rukia pun akhirnya melepas jambakannya kemudian melangkah pergi.

"Kau mau kemana sekarang?" tanya Ichigo yang melihat Rukia berjalan pergi.

"Bekerja, bodoh." jawab Rukia tanpa memandang Ichigo sedikit pun. Ichigo berjalan menyusul Rukia kemudian memeluknya dari belakang.

"Eh? Bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan! Kalau dilihat orang, memalukan tahu!" teriak Rukia yang pipinya memerah karena dipeluk Ichigo.

"Ssst, tak ada orang. Jadi, tenang saja." jawab Ichigo simple. Rukia pun menurut walau dia mempunya rencana akan menginjak kaki Ichigo.

"Aku hanya tak ingin kau marah," kata Ichigo lagi.

"Sudah-sudah. Nanti boleh kau lanjutkan tapi sekarang tolong lepaskan aku, aku mau bekerja." kata Rukia berusaha lepas dari pelukan Ichigo.

"Tapi, nanti sore aku ada acara. Bagaimana kalau nanti malam saja?" tawar Ichigo. Rukia langsung menginjak keras-keras kaki Ichigo.

"Auw! Sakit!" teriak Ichigo kesakitan.

"Dokter mesum!" seru Rukia.

"Bersama ayahmu ya?" tanya Rukia yang menyusul.

"Benar. Darimana kau tahu?" jawab Ichigo.

'Jadi benar, ayahnya mau membicarakan tentang pertunangannya.' kata Rukia dalam hati. Hati Rukia terasa sakit. Sakit mendengar jika Ichigo benar-benar akan bertemu dengan ayahnya dan Inoue.

"Hanya menebak. ,"

Terdengar suara handphone Ichigo berdering. Ichigo segera mengambil handphone dari sakunya. Setelah melihat siapa yang menelponnya di layar handphone, dia segera mengangkatnya.

Pip

"Halo?" jawab Ichigo.

"Ayah? Sudah berapa kali ayah mengingatkan tentang hal ini?"

"Iya, tapi aku bukan orang pikun yang setiap 15 menit harus diingatkan melakukan apa!"

"Argh! Baik! Baik!" kata Ichigo sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri.

"Ok, sampai nanti."

Pip

"Kau kasar sekali sih pada ayahmu. Apalagi cara bicaramu kaya orang kampung, teriak-teriak." komentar Rukia.

"Heh? Aku bukan orang kampung! Aku hanya sedang kesal! Dari tadi dia itu dari tadi menelponku terus hanya untuk mengingatkan hal ini!" bantah Ichigo.

"Terserahlah, aku tak akan mengganti pendapatku. Aku pergi dulu."

"Oi Rukia!" panggil Ichigo, tetapi, Rukia pura-pura tak mendengar panggilan Ichigo. Rukia terus berlari. Dia berlari dan terus berlari. Dia berpikir dalam-dalam apakah dia benar-benar harus melepas Ichigo.

**Pukul 18.45, Kara-Town Mini Market**

Setelah menjadi perawat biasa, Rukia pulang lebih awal. Rukia berbelanja di mini market untuk keperluan makan malam nanti. Wajahnya terlihat sayu dan tanpa ekspresi. Seperti seorang gadis yang kehilangan semangat hidupnya. Yang dirasakan hanya gundah.

Rukia hendak mengambil sebuah kotak sereal Chappy. Tapi, sebelum mengambil kotak sereal itu, penglihatannya menjadi kabur. Darah menetes dari hidungnya. Wajah Rukia memucat. Dia mengusap-usap hidungnya agar darahnya berhenti. Akan tetapi darahnya terus mengalir dari hidungnya seperti tiada henti-hentinya. Kepalanya semakin berat dan akhirnya dia terjatuh tak sadarkan diri di sana.

Rukia membuka matanya. Sekarang dia ada di sebuah klinik. Pakaiannyaterlihat beberapa bercak darah. Dalam pikirnya, apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Rukia menghela nafasnya. Kepalaya masih berat sekali sampai-sampai dia sama sekali tidak bisa bangun. Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan dimana dia beristirahat terbuka.

"Rukia, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya seorang pria yang agak sedikit cemas.

"Kakak? Aku baik-baik saja, hanya saja kepalaku masih pusing. Aku hanya kelelahan saja, mungkin..." jawab Rukia yang masih terbaring di ranjang. Byakuya hanya diam kemudian berjalan mendekati ranjang Rukia.

"Kenapa kakak bisa tahu kalau aku disini?" tanya Rukia.

"Tadi aku menelponmu. Tapi, yang mengangkat orang lain. Orang itu berkata jika kau pingsan dan dibawa ke klinik terdekat," jawab Byakuya.

"Maaf, aku selalu saja merepotkan kakak..." kata Rukia.

"Sudahlah, kau istirahat saja. Kalau keadaanmu sudah membaik, nanti kita pulang ke rumah. Paling tidak di sana ada yang mengawasimu,"

"Baik..." jawab Rukia. Rukia memutuskan untuk memejamkan matanya lagi. Dalam hati dia bingung apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya. Apalagi dia juga masih tertekan bagaimana kelanjutan hubungannya dengan Ichigo. Semua semakin memusingkan bagi gadis itu.

_Sebenarnya apa yang akan terjadi nanti, aku tak akan pernah bisa memastikan..._

Bersambung…

**A/N: Akhiranya KaraHos updet juga~! Senangnya~!*ga cape ni author nulis kaya gini setiap updet?* Sekali lagi Nica ucapkan banyak terimakasih pada yang terus mengikuti ni fic yang tambah GaJe, jelek, banyak typo, neko-neko ajah (l_~)! Mohon maaf jika ceritanya tambah gaje.(_◦) Tapi, Nica harap semua na masih bisa menikmatinya.(^_^*)**

**Reply: **

**Micon: Maaf ya micon jika semakin menurun m(~ ~)m. Nica usahain kok, tapi jika tidak memenuhi harapan, Nica hanya minta maaf hiks... Thanks ya!  
**

**rukiahinata_ika: Rukia sedih donk, tapi gimana lagi... Ichigo, Bimbang sekali dia... :)  
**

**tara: Saya mau updet nih yg Forcefully Smiles, tara :D hehehe Doa'in aja biar Ruki kita bahagia!**

**tsuki sora: Gomen banget kalau lama,saya memang lelet! Gomen! **

**Semuanya maaf jika lamaupdet hiks... sebenarnya dah uda dari seminggu yg lalu mw updet, tp sayang error akunku, gomen -,-**

**See ya next chap and have nice day**

**See ya!  
**


	12. Chapter 11

**K A R A K U R A H O S P I T A L**

**_Theme Song: Anata ni Aitakute by Seiko Matsuda_**

**_Disclaimer: BLEACH © Tite Kubo_**

**_Chapter. 11_**

**Pukul 18.25, Cielo Resto**

Terlihat sebuah Restoran mewah di mana Ichigo masuk ke sana. Pakaian Ichigo sudah rapi dan siap bertemu ayahnya dan Inoue bersaudara. Sebenarnya bingung juga, apa yang akan mereka bicarakan? Andai saja Ichigo tidak berada di restoran ini, mungkin saat ini dia sudah berada di rumah Rukia menonton TV, makan, dan ngobrol dengan gadis itu. Tapi, apa boleh buat? Tak mau membuat ayahnya cerewet, tak mau membuat Inoue kecewa, dan tak mau membuat kakaknya Inoue datang sia-sia ke Jepang hanya untuk bertemu Ichigo. Setelah menghela nafasnya, Ichigo benar-benar masuk ke restoran mewah itu.

Dilihatnya sebuah meja dengan 4 kursi yang 3 diantarnya sudah diisi oleh ayahnya, Inoue, dan kakaknya, Sora. Ichigo pun mendekati meja itu. Sang ayah yang menyadari kedatangan putranya pun bersorak gembira.

"Putraku datang! Oh~!" seru ayah Ichigo, Isshin Kurosaki.

"Apa kabar Kurosaki-kun?" tanya Sora.

"Baik, Kak Sora. Kakak sendiri?" tanya Ichigo.

"Baik, terimakasih,"

"Konbawa Kurosaki-kun! Akhirnya Kurosaki-kun datang juga!" kata Orihime dengan gembiranya. Gadis itu kini tersenyum selebar-lebarnya.

"Ah Inoue, konbawa," jawab Ichigo yang kemudian pun ikut duduk bersama mereka.

"Sebenarnya ada apa? Kalian mau mendiskusikan tentang piknik bersama, yah seperti tahun lalu," kata Ichigo yang seperti mengulang-ulang memorinya. Ichigo pun meminum air putih yan telah disiapkan di depannya.

"Sebenarnya kami ingin membicarakan tentang... PERTUNANGANMU DENGAN ORIHIME-CHAN!" seru Isshin yang berhasil membuat Ichigo tersedak.

"Ugh! Uhuk... Uhuk...! Apa!" kata Ichigo yang habis tersedak.

"Ku-Kurosaki-kun tidak apa-apa?" tanya Orihime khawatir. Wajah Ichigo seketika menjadi pucat.

"Maksudnya bagaimana, Ayah!" tanya Ichigo pada Ayahnya yang masih saja senyam-senyum sendiri.

"Mungkin kau sedikit kaget, Kurosaki-kun." ucap Sora. Sora pun menyiapkan ancang-ancang untuk menjelaskan.

"Kau tahu saat kau dan Orihime SMP? Kami sudah bermaksud untuk menikahkanmu dengan Orihime. Apalagi Orihime sering bilang jika kau lah orang yang selalu melindunginya. Aku sangat percaya padamu, Ichigo. Aku percaya jika kau akan menjaga baik-baik adikku," jelas Sora. Orihime yang melihat kakakknya berbicara tentangnya dan Ichigo pun menjadi malu karena bahagia. Pipinya kini merona merah sambil tersenyum malu-malu. Ichigo masih kaget dan diam.

"Keinginan terbesar Ibumu juga jika kau menikah dengan Orihime-chan, Ichigo," lanjut ayahnya.

"Ibu?" mata Ichigo kini membulat dengan sempurna. Sangat kaget, benar itulah yang dirasakannya.

'Ibu? Kenapa harus Ibu yang menginginkan? Kumohon Bu, aku sudah memiliki orang yang kucintai...' kata Ichigo dalam hatinya. Apakah Ichigo bisa menolak setelah tahu Ibunya juga menginginkan dia menikah dengan Orihime? Tidak, bagaimana pun juga Ichigo tidak bisa menerima pertunangan itu. Tapi, itu adalah keinginan terbesar Ibunya, Ibu yang selalu dipatuhi Ichigo. Kini hatinya sangatlah bimbang. Tak apakah jika sekali saja Ichigo tidak menuruti Ibunya?

"Jadi, kau mau menerima pertunangan ini?" tanya Isshin.

"Entahlah, tolong beri aku waktu..."

"Oh, begitu. Baiklah, kita akan bertemu lagi untuk membicarakan ini. Maaf, kelihatannya aku harus segera berangkat ke Singapore," kata Sora.

"Silahkan, Sora-kun," kata Isshin. Sora pun berdiri kemudian menyalam tangan Isshin lalu Ichigo. Kemudian, dikecupnya kening adiknya. Orihime pun membalas kecupan Sora dengan memeluknya.

"Hati-hati ya, Kak?" kata Orihime.

"Tentu adikku,"

Sora pun melangkah pergi meninggalkan Ichigo, Isshin, dan Orihime. Orihime kini wajahnya berubah merah lagi. Sesekali dia melihat Ichigo yang sedang memakan makanannya. Dia tersenyum. Rona merah masih jelas terlihat di pipinya.

"Setelah ini kita akan melakukan apa, Orihime-chan?" tanya Isshinn.

"Ah.. Ehn... Terserah Kurosaki-san, hehehe," jawab Orihime.

"Begini saja, kita jalan-jalan bertiga? Bagaimana Hime-chan?" tanya Isshin sambil tersenyum manis pada Orihime.

"Ide bagus! Menurut Kurosaki-kun bagaimana?" kata Orihime pada Ichigo.

"Terserah..." ucap Ichigo malas.

Kini mereka memakan makan malam mereka. Isshin selalu saja mengoceh dan Orihime pun menanggapi semua ocehan Isshin. Ichigo hanya dia dalam kebimbangan. Haruskah dia menuruti keinginan Ibunya? Mata Ichigo tertunduk kebawah. Sepercik rasa sedih kini menghantuinya. Sedih dan bersalah. Dia merasakan rasa bersalah ketika harus memilih salah satu pilihan. Dia akan merasa bersalah kepada Ibunya jika dia tak menyetujui pertunangan itu. Tapi, dia juga akan merasa bersalah jika dia harus meninggalkan Rukia. Lalu, manakah yang harus dipilih Ichigo?

**Pukul 23.30, Kediaman Kuchiki**

Rukia kini berada di rumah kakaknya yang juga memang rumahnya. Dilihatnya kamarnya yang bernuansa kamar bak bangsawan eropa. Aroma cherry-mint masih saja melekat di setiap sudut kamarnya. Kelihatannya setiap hari pelayan menyemprotkan wangi kesukaannya itu. Bersih dan nyaman, itulah yang dirasakannya saat berada di kamar berwarna pink bercampur merah tua dan ungu yang sangat terasa sudah 3 bulan lebih Rukia meninggalkan kamarnya yang mewah itu.

Walau hampir tengah malam, dia tak kunjung memejamkan matanya. Memang yang dirasakannya tidak enak badan. Namun sungguh dia tak bisa memejamkan matanya. Padahal dia rasa dia sudah sembuh total dari demamnya. Tapi, ujung-ujungnya dia sakit lagi. Rukia rasa baru kali ini dia sakit tak sembuh-sembuh seperti sekarang ini. Padahal, dulu biasanya kalau dia sakit hanya sampai sehari atau setengah hari sudah sembuh.

"Huh..." Rukia menghela nafasnya. Tiba-tiba kepalanya pusing lagi. Dia pun memutuskan untuk tidur saja.

Beberapa saat kemudian Rukia dapat memejamkan matanya. Suara langkah kaki bersepatu pun terdengar. Tapi, itu sama sekali tidak membuat gadis itu terganggu. Gadis itu tetap terlelap jauh ke bawah alam sadarnya. Pintu kamarnya pun terbuka. Kakaknya yang memandangi Rukia dari pintu hanya dapat memberikan tatapan serius dan mengandung kesedihan. Byakuya pun kini memutuskan untuk meninggalkan gadis itu dengan raut wajah yang penuh kekecewaan.

Di tempat lain, Ichigo yang kini sedang berada di apartemennya, belum memejamkan matanya. Dia tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan kedua pilihan yang kini diberikan kepadanya. Apakah keyakinan Ichigo untuk menolak pertunangannya dengan Orihime akan tetap bertahan setelah tahu surat terakhir dari ibunya? Ibunya berpesan jika dia sudah menganggap Orihime seperti putrinya sendiri dan dia ingin putranya, Ichigo agar menjaga Orihime. Namun, bagaimanakah dengan Rukia?

Isshin tadi memberikan secarik surat untuknya. Secarik surat usang yang menandakan bahwa surat itu sudah termakan oleh waktu. Dibacanya perlahan surat itu dan surat itu berhasil membuat air matanya menetes. Seorang Ichigo Kurosaki menangis?

Orihime sedang termenung di kamarnya. Sebenarnya ada perasaan yang amat senang ketika dia akan ditunangkan dengan pangeran impiannya. Sejak kecil memang Orihime sering ditindas oleh teman-temannya yang iri kepadanya. Yang hanya bisa dilakukan Orihime adalah hanya menangis. Tapi, ada seseorang yang telah membuatnya lebih kuat. Dia adalah Ichigo yang kini telah menjadi dokter yang handal. Orihime tersenyum kembali. Pipinya memerah mengingat masa-masa indah ketika Ichigo menjaga dan melindunginya.

_"Inoue, sudah kubilang jangan menangis! Itu membuat mereka akan semakin menindasmu!" _

Suara Ichigo waktu itu pun masih sangat diingat Orihime. Gadis itu tertawa mengingat masa-masa itu. Dia berhenti tertawa dan mengambil sebuah bingkai cantik yang di dalamnya telah diletakan sebuah foto seorang pemuda. Pemuda itu tak lain adalah Ichigo.

"Kurosaki-kun, andai saja kau tahu betapa aku sangat, sangat, sangat menyukaimu. Sangat mencintaimu..." Orihime tersenyum kembali. Dikecupnya pria yang ada di bingkai itu.

Esoknya...

Rukia membuka matanya. Entah kenapa pandangannya menjadi kabur. Tapi, lama-kelamaan dia bisa melihat dengan jelas lagi.

"Rukia?"

"Kyaaaaaaa!"

BRUAAAK

Rukia terjatuh dari , itulah yang dirasakannya.

"RUKIA?" teriak seseorang.

"Ichigo? Kenapa kau? Bagaimana kau? Kakak kok bisa?" tanya Rukia tidak jelas. Ternyata yang membuatnya kaget ketika dia membuka matanya adalah Ichigo. Tentu saja Rukia kaget melihat seorang lelaki yang begitu serius memandangnya ketika dia baru saja bangun tidur.

"Aku ditelpon kakakmu untuk kemari! Kau ini ya sangat membuatku kaget, Cebol! Kau ini makan apa sih? Bisa-bisanya pingsan begitu!" teriak Ichigo.

"Aku juga tidak tahu! Setahuku aku sudah sehat-sehat saja!" jawab Rukia tidak mau kalah. Ichigo yang melihat Rukia masih terjatuh di bawah pun mengangkatnya hingga ke ranjang. Rukia melihat wajah Ichigo yang terlihat bermasalah. Rukia pun khawatir.

"Ada masalah Ichigo? Kau bisa menceritakannya padaku." kata Rukia. Ichigo pun hanya tersenyum kemudian mengecup kening Rukia yang sudah tidur di ranjang.

"Bodoh, sempat-sempatnya menghawatirkan seseorang saat keadaannya sendiri seperti itu." kata Ichigo sambil tersenyum. Senyuman yang memang jarang terlihat dari seorang Ichigo Kurosaki dulu.

"Kau tidak kerja?"

"Aku cuti, cebol. Aku mau istirahat, empat bulan ini aku harus masuk dan lembur terus ,"

"Hah? Memang jam berapa sekarang! Aku terlambat ke rumah sak-"

"Matsumoto-san memberimu cuti untuk beristirahat penuh." jawab Ichigo sebelum Rukia menyelesaikan perkataannya.

"Itu tidak bisa! Aku kan baru bekerja, masak cuti? Aku mau-"

"Bisa saja! Sekarang berbaringlah!" kata Ichigo sambil menahan Rukia untuk tidur. Saking kuatnya cengkraman Ichigo, sampai-sampai membuat Rukia tak bisa bergerak.

Rukia hanya menurut dan berbaring. Ia tampaknya agak kesal dengan sikap Ichigo. Namun dia tak bisa apa-apa kecuali cemberut saja. Dilihatnya wajah Ichigo lagi. Rukia melihat Ichigo sedang mempunyai masalah. Tapi, Rukia tahu jika laki-laki itu tak mau dirinya tahu masalahnya. Mungkin belum saatnya Rukia tahu. Itulah yang dipikirkan Rukia.

Sesaat kemudian terdengar ketukan pintu. Ichigo membiarkannya masuk. Ternyata yang datang adalah seorang pelayan membawa sarapan untuk nonanya, Rukia. Ichigo menyuruh pelayan itu untuk menaruh sarapan Rukia di meja samping ranjang Rukia. Setelah pelayan itu meletakan sebuah nampan yang diatasnya sudah tersedia sarapan untuk Rukia, pelayan itu kemudian pergi. Ichigo mengambil sebuah mangkuk dari nampan itu dan ternyata isinya adalah bubur.

Dengan mengangkat-angkat dagunya kepada Rukia, keliahatannya Rukia sudah mengerti jika dirinya disuruh duduk oleh Ichigo. Rukia dengan wajah yang cemberut hanya menuruti perintah sang dokter itu. Ichigo pun mengambil sesuap bubur dengan sendok. Ichigo kembali menggunakan bahasa tubuhnya dengan membuka-buka mulutnya. Rukia pun juga mengerti. Dia pun ikut membuka mulutnya.

"Pintar." kata Ichigo setelah melahap suapannya.

"Aku memang pintar dan kau memang bodoh." kata Rukia bangga. Tapi, yang aneh Ichigo sama sekali tak menghiraukan. Padahal biasanya dia marah jika dipanggil bodoh. Rukia pun juga ikut tak menghiraukannya.

Berkali-kali Ichigo nyaris menyuapkan makanan ke muka Rukia. Tapi, untung saja Rukia dapat mencegahnya.

"Hei, kau sebenarnya tidak mau kan menyuapiku? Jujur saja, aku juga bisa makan sendiri!"

"Ah? Maaf Rukia. Ok, buka mulutmu lagi. Aaa," kata Ichigo yang hendak menyuapi Rukia. Rukia langsung menghentikan Ichigo dengan menggenggam tangannya.

"Jujurlah padaku Ichigo. Ada masalah apa? Apakah tentang pertunanganmu itu?"

"Kau tahu tentang itu? Argh! Bagaimana kau tahu tentang itu?"

"Inoue sudah memberitahukanku dari tadi pagi. Ichi, dengarkan aku. Aku sama sekali tak keberatan jika kau bertunangan dengannya. Lagi pula lebih baik kita akhiri hub-" kata-kata Rukia terhenti ketika melihat Ichigo berdiri.

"Bagimu mudah Rukia! Kau tak tahu dari sudut pandangku itu sangat susah!" seru Ichigo marah sambil beranjak pergi dari kamar Rukia.

"Ichigo!" panggil Rukia. Tapi sayang Ichigo telah keluar kamar. Rukia tak dapat menahan air matanya lagi. Kini dia terisak.

"Ini tak mudah Ichigo. Sangat berat bagiku... Semakin aku ingin melepasmu semakin aku menginginkanmu..." Rukia menekuk lututnya dan melatakan keningnya di atas lutut.

**5 New Message **

**_From: Midget-Midgey-Chan_**

**_25/06/2010 09:05_**

**_Hei! Apa maksudmu pergi seperti itu! Bodoh! _**

**_From: Midget-Midgey-Chan_**

**_25/06/2010 09:10_**

**_Hoi! Jawab aku!_**

**_From: Midget-Midgey-Chan_**

**_25/06/2010 09:17_**

**_Kenapa kau tak angkat telponku, Baka!_**

**_From: Midget-Midgey-Chan_**

**_25/06/2010 09:30_**

**_Kenapa kau yang jadi marah padaku? Harusnya aku yang marah karena kau akan bertunangan dengan wanita lain! :(_**

**_From: Midget-Midgey-Chan_**

**_25/06/2010 09:45_**

**_Baiklah! Jika kau tak mau balas pesan maupun telpon, baiklah! Itu bukan yang kau inginkan? Tak usah balas pesanku! Senang!_**

Itulah pesan yang diterima Ichigo ketika dia membuka handphone-nya. Pesan itu membuat dia tertawa , Ichigo belum mau membalas pesannya sekarang. Dia ingin lihat bagaimana reaksi Rukia ketika dia tidak sama sekali membalas pesan Rukia. Pasti sangat kesal tentunya.

Ichigo memutuskan untuk menonton tv saja. Tapi, belum sampai dia menganti chanel, bel apartemennya sudah berbunyi. Dia pun memutuskan untuk membuka pintu. Dibukanya pintunya, ternyata yang datang adalah...

"Rukia? Bodoh! Kau kan sedang sakit! Ayo pulang!"

"Setelah tak membalas atau mengangkat telponku kini kau mengusirku! Baiklah! Ternyata sia-sia aku ke sini!" kata Rukia langsung berbalik arah dan berjalan menuju lift dengan gontai. Rukia berjalan dan hendak jatuh, tapi untung saja Ichigo berhasil menangkapnya.

"Sok kuat,"

"Apa? Aku mau pulang! Aku benci kau! Kau menyebalkan! Kenapa aku harus menyuruh supir pulang! Terpaksa naik bus! Sia-sia!"

"Haha, bilang saja mau aku rawat di apartemenku," kata Ichigo seperti mengejek.

"Tidak, biarkan aku pulang! Itu maumu kan?"

"Kau ini sensitif sekali." kata Ichigo sambil mencangking Rukia dengan tangan kirinya seperti barang saja.

"Hei! Lepas! Aku mau pulang...!"

Akhirnya mereka telah sampai di apartement Ichigo. Ichigo menutup pintu kemudian menguncinya.

"Aku mau pulang!"

Akhirnya Rukia dibawa Ichigo ke kamarnya lalu diletakan di ranjang dengan ukuran king size.

"K-Kau mau apa! Aku sedang sakit tahu!"

Ichigo mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Rukia. Semburat merah pun muncul di pipi Rukia. Wajah Ichigo kini mendekati leher Rukia. Wajah Rukia tambah memerah saja.

"Aku ingin kau... "

"Berbaring di sini dan istirahat!" seru Ichigo lumayan keras.

"Kau bisa mebuatku tuli!"

"Kamar tamuku sangat kotor dan belum sempat kubersihkan, tuan putri. Jangan ke manapun, kalau kau tak menurut aku akan membantaimu!"

Rukia pun langsung berbaring dan lagi-lagi Ichigo membuatnya kesal. Ichigo pun naik ke ranjang dan duduk bersandar di samping Rukia.

"Kenapa kau disitu?" tanya Rukia. Ichigo pun mengambil sebuah remot di sampingnya. Kemudian menghidupkan tv layar plasma-nya. Digantinya satu-persatu chanel lalu akhirnya dia telah menemukan chanel yang dicarinya.

"Nonton World Cup," kata Ichigo sambil menyeringai dengan senyum nakalnya. Rukia pun hanya membalasnya dengan 'oh' saja. Tiba-tiba Rukia merangkul tubuh Ichigo yang ada disampingnya sambil duduk bersandar. Ichigo yang melihatnya pun hanya tersenyum.

"Aku mau tidur," kata Rukia sambil tersenyum simpul kemudian memejamkan matanya.

_'Sungguh hangat kurasakan tubuhnya. Membuatku tak sadar diri jika aku masih ada di bumi. Dapatkah kumerasakannya setiap detik?'_

Bersambung...

**A/N: Tenang-tenang Minna, Rukia-chan Cuma sakit biasa kok!*teriak dari puncak Himalaya-plak-*. Wehehehe next chap persaingan akan dimulai!*Jeng! Jeng! Jeng!* Tapi tenang say, Orihime tidak jahat kok kaya tokoh anatagonis di sinetron-sinetron, OOC dunk. (T_). Maaf jika ada typo. Salam kenal dan salam hangat yang belum kenal Nica*ga penting*. Saya munafik jika bilang tak butuh review. Karena review, Nica dapat terus mengamati perkembangan fic Nica. Thank you so much for your review and read this chapter of course :D**

**Q: Ehn, Nica ga tahu apa itu abal...*bego* Jadi, apakah itu abal? Nica merasa sangat senang jika ada yang mau menjawabnya, arigatou...**

**s**

** See Ya Next Chap and Have a Nice Day, Minna. **


	13. Chapter 12

**K A R A K U R A H O S P I T A L**

**_Theme Song: Anata ni Aitakute by Seiko Matsuda_**

**_Disclaimer: BLEACH © Tite Kubo_**

**_Chapter. 12_**

"Apa? Ke Inggris? Bukankah seminggu yang lalu kakak baru saja pulang dari Korea?"

"Maaf, Rukia. Kakak tak bisa menemanimu setiap saat. Kakak memang tak berguna," kata Byakuya memasang wajah sedih. Rukia menjadi tak enak hati.

"Bu-Bukan begitu, Kak! Kakak sudah sangat berguna bagiku. Ehn, maksudku, apakah Kakak tak lelah berpergian terus?"

"Ini memang kewajibanku sebagai pengusaha, Rukia. Tak ada kata lelah di kamus pengusaha," jelas Byakuya dengan nada datar. Rukia hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya saja.

Kini kedua kakak-beradik itu sedang menikmati sarapan pagi yang memang menu-nya... menggugah selera. Byakuya yang sudah selesai pun mengelapi mulutnya dengan celemek besar di pangkuannya. Setelah itu, dia meminum kopi hangatnya.

"Bagaimana si Kurosaki itu, Rukia?" tanya Byakuya tiba-tiba. Itu membuat Rukia amat kaget karena tiba-tiba saja kakaknya itu bertanya tentang Ichigo.

"Eh, dia? Ehn, baik-baik saja kok," kata Rukia seraya tersenyum dan sedikit tersipu malu.

"Bukan itu. Bagaimana dia bekerja? Kupikir dia pasti sangat buruk dalam melayani pasiennya,"

Byakuya mengambil koran yang telah dibawakan oleh pelayannya. Dibukanya koran itu lalu dibacanya. Sebenarnya, apa yang dikatakan Byakuya memang benar. 'Dulu' Ichigo memang sangat buruk dalam melayani pasien. Namun, mungkin sekarang banyak perubahan dari seorang Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Sekarang dia menjadi dokter yang baik, Kak. Aku tahu, dari tampangnya sudah terlihat bodoh dan buruk. Tapi, sebenarnya dia adalah dokter yang baik," kata Rukia menjelaskan bagaimana seorang Ichigo.

"Aku belum bisa percaya..." kata Byakuya datar.

"Memang tampangnya meragukan, sih..." komentar Rukia atas kata kakaknya itu.

Hening.

Suasana sore lorong di Rumah Sakit Karakura sangat sepi. Semua pasien telah masuk ke kamarnya masing-masing karena cuaca seperti ini memang pantas untuk istirahat. Hujan berserta petir seperti menambah sepinya lorong rumah sakit yang dilalui Rukia. Dia berjalan terus sambil melihat awat hitam yang menyelimuti langit dari jendela.

"Aku tidak bersedih, aku juga tidak kesepian, Kak Hisana. Masih ada Ichigo, Kak Byakuya, dan Momo, Kak." katanya pada dirinya sendiri. Dia tersenyum. Tersenyum dan tertunduk. Sejenak dia berhenti di lorong itu.

"Tapi, aku tetap saja merindukanmu..."

.

_"Kakak! Bangun, Kak! Jangan tinggalkan aku! Huwaaa! Hiks... hiks...! Kakak!"_

_._

"Hujan juga terasa dingin..."

GREB

Mata Rukia terbelak merasakan ada seseorang yang memeluknya dari belakang. Dengan sekuat tenaga, Rukia menyikut perut orang itu.

DUAAAAK!

Orang itu pun terjatuh dengan keras. Rukia membalikan badanya yang ramping itu. Mata violetnya menulusuri siapakah orang yang berani-beraninya berbuat 'mesum' padanya. Apakah seorang maniak? Ataukah malah hantu yang seperti ada di Sadako in the Hospital? Kenapa juga hantu memeluknya? Apakah itu hantu kakaknya? Tapi, kakaknya di saat terakhirnya tak pernah sekali pun dirawat di Rumah Sakit Karakura. Itulah yang dipikirkan Rukia. Namun, semua itu salah.

"Dokter Jeruk?"

"Sial kau Cebol! Lihat, tanganku lecet!"

"Siapa juga yang menyuruhmu tiba-tiba memelukku begitu! Heh? Apakah itu sebuah sindrom? Dasar bodoh!" jawab Rukia kesal.

"Kau tadi berkata 'Hujan juga terasa dingin...'! Ya sudah, biar hangat, aku memelukmu!" kata Ichigo yang tadi sempat meniru gaya bicaranya Rukia.

"Hahahaha, bilang saja mau mencari kesempatan untuk memelukku. Aku memang menggemaskan seperti Chappy,"

"Jangan membuatku tertawa, hahahaha,"

"Hah?"

" Kau lebih menggemaskan dari Chappy, Rukia. Hampir menggemaskan seperti, kau tahu... monyet,"

"Oh, begitu?" Rukia berbalik arah dan hendak pergi.

"Ah! Jangan marah!" Ichigo menarik tangan mungil Rukia.

"Ichigo..." panggil Rukia.

"Hn?"

"Kita putus saja..." kata Rukia tiba-tiba. Keadaan menjadi serius. Mata Rukia menatap lekat-lekat mata hazel Ichigo.

Bagi Ichigo seperti ada petir yang menyambarnya.

"Ap-Apa!" pekik Ichigo yang sangat kaget.

"Bwahahahahaha! Ekspresimu seperti monyet!"

"Kau menipuku! Sialan kau!"

"Kurosaki-kuuuuuuuuuun!" terdengar seseorang memanggil Ichigo. Ichigo dan Rukia pun menoleh. Dilihatnya seorang gadis berlari dengan semangatnya menuju arah mereka.

Rukia's POV

Kulihat dari kejauhan seorang gadis memanggil Ichigo sambil berlari. Yak, benar, dia Inoue. Setelah sampai di depan kami gadis itu tersenyum manis. Pakaiannya basah kuyub. Rambutnya pun juga basah berantakan. Dia menyerahkan sebuah kotak makan kepada Ichigo.

"Ini! Untuk Kurosaki-kun, hehehe!"

"I-Inoue? Buat apa repot-repot sambil hujan-hujanan seperti itu! Lihat, badanmu basah kuyub begitu!" bentak Ichigo tampak marah. Gadis itu kemudian tertunduk.

"Maaf, Kurosaki-kun..."

"Ichigo! Dia sudah susah payah begini, kau malah memarahinya!" seruku pada Ichigo karena tak tega melihat gadis ini menjadi sedih.

"Eh? Kuchiki-san! Aku tak apa-apa kok!" kata Inoue kepadaku.

Aku tahu Ichigo membentaknya karena khawatir. Dan jujur saja, aku agak sedikit cemburu.

"Huh, maaf Inoue, aku sudah membentakmu. Sebelum aku makan bekalmu, ayo keringkan bajumu dulu. Rukia, aku ke ruanganku dulu, ya," kata Ichigo beranjak pergi bersama Inoue.

"Ya," jawabku singkat.

.

.

Aku kini berada di suatu kamar pasien. Dan pasien ini adalah anak-anak. Aku membenahi selimut pasien ini. Kulihat, dia sangat nyenyak dalam tidurnya. Entah betapa bersyukurnya aku yang kini telah menjadi seorang perawat. Aku sangat bahagia dapat merawat pasien-pasien dan membuat mereka menjadi nyaman.

Si Dokter Jeruk sekarang sedang apa ya? Sedang memeriksa pasien, atau bersama Inoue? Cukup Rukia! Kenapa dari tadi kau berpikir yang tidak-tidak pada Ichigo! Percayalah padanya! Dia kan hanya bersama Inoue, calon-

Benar, calon tunangannya...

Tidak, Aku harus optimis.

Aku melihat keluar jendela. Ternyata, hujan belum berhenti deras malah. Aku terus saja memandangi jendela sambil berdiri. Kota Karakura menjadi basah dan... redup tanpa adanya cahaya matahari. Jam masih menunjukan pukul 12.30 tapi dilihat dari keadaanya seperti sudah sore sekali. Kulipat tanganku kemudian ku berjalan menuju ranjang kosong di samping ranjang gadis itu. Aku duduk di sana sambil memandang ke luar jendela itu. Memandang dan termenung.

"Ibu... jangan pukul aku... Sakit bu... hiks..." kudengar gadis yang tidur itu sedang mengigau. Dia berkata seakan dia sedang disakiti oleh ibunya. Yang aku tahu, gadis ini adalah korban penganiyayaan. Tadinya wajahnya yang tenang kini menjadi sangat terusik. Aku segera berdiri dan mengahmpirinya.

"Ururu-chan?" panggilku menyebut namanya. Dia masih memejamkan matanya namun terus saja memohon agar ibunya berhenti menyiksanya. Aku segera memegang tangannya yang dingin itu.

"Ururu-chan?" panggilku lagi. Perlahan dia mulai membuka matanya. Dia melihat wajahku.

"Suster...?"

"Ada apa? Kau mimpi buruk, ya?" tanyaku. Tapi, dia hanya mengangguk pelan. Aku tahu dia berusaha agar tidak menangis dihadapanku. Ya Tuhan, gadis sepolos ini benar-benar dianiaya oleh ibunya sendiri?

"Suster, Ibu benar-benar membenciku ya...?" tanyanya pelan.

"Hah? Kau bicara apa? Ibumu pasti memiliki alasan sendiri berbuat seperti itu. Dia pasti menyayangimu," kataku sambil membelai rambutnya. Aku tahu mungkin kata-kataku salah, tapi, aku juga tak mau membuat hatinya semakin terluka.

"Suster benar... Ibu memukuliku karena Ururu nakal. Ururu mau diajak ayah yang sudah meninggalkan ibu. Ururu nakal..."

"Ururu-chan anak yang baik kok," ucapku sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak, Ururu telah membuat Ibu masuk penjara... Hiks, Ururu nakal... Ururu rindu Ibu..." anak itu tak kuat lagi. Dia pun menangis, terisak pelan. Dia tak membenci Ibunya yang telah menganiaya dirinya.

"Jadi, Ururu tidak mau Ibu masuk penjara? Ururu memaafkan Ibu?" tanyaku yang mungkin agak lancang.

"Iya, Ururu tidak mau Ibu masuk penjara... Ururu memaafkan Ibu..." ucapnya.

Aku berpikir aku mungkin harus membantunya.

End of Rukia's POV

**Pukul 17.46**

Terlihat Rukia sedang membungkuk kepada dua orang polisi di depan kamar pasien bernama Ururu Arashi. Dia mengucapkan terima kasih kepada dua orang polisi itu. Kemudian, dua orang polisi itu hanya mengangguk dan mengucapkan 'sama-sama' lalu meninggalkan Rukia. Kemudian, gadis itu kembali masuk ke kamar Ururu.

Tanpa Rukia sadar, ada Ichigo yang sedari tadi Rukia keluar dari kamar Ururu mengamatinya. Ichigo pun berjalan menuju ruangan pasien dimana Rukia berada. Setelah sampai di depan pintu, Ichigo pun masuk.

"Woi," sapanya yang membuat Rukia menoleh. Rukia sedang menyelimuti Ururu yang telah tertidur.

"Psssst! Kenapa kau ada di sini!" kata Rukia berbisik agar tidak membuat pasien terganggu.

"Sedari tadi kulihat kau sangat sibuk sekali. Tak tahunya kau sedang selingkuh dengan dua orang polisi," Rukia melihat Ichigo dengan senyumannya. Dia pun mendorong Ichigo keluar dari kamar itu.

DUAAAAK

Dipukulnya perut Ichigo setelah sampai di luar ruangan.

"Kau bilang apa? Selingkuh! Lalu, bagaimana dengan dirimu yang berduaan bersama Inoue!"

"Hei, aku bercanda! Lalu, apa kaitannya dengan Inoue? Aha!"

"Aha apa!"

"Kau cemburu ya?" goda Ichigo.

"Siapa? Aku? Tidak mungkin," sanggah Rukia.

Ichigo segera menarik tangan Rukia. Wajahnya berseri-seri seperti telah mendapatkan sesuatu. Rukia bingung dia mau diajak kemana. Ichigo terus menarik tangannya sepanjang lorong.

"Hei, kita mau kemana?" tanya Rukia.

"Pulang. Kau sudah selesai bukan?" kata Ichigo sambil berhenti di tempat.

"Iya sih, memang kau sudah?"

"Tentu! Hiyori sangat cepat kerjanya!"

"Oh..." Rukia berpikir jika kini ada yang lebih hebat menggantikan posisinya. Dia sangat rindu menjadi perawat asisten Ichigo.

"Kenapa?"

"Kelihatanya dia lebih cekatan ya?"

"Iya, tapi dia tak dirindukan pasienku seperti kau dirindukan mereka," kata Ichigo sambil tersenyum. Rukia membalasnya dengan senyuman yang manis.

"Ayo Cebol, aku ingin mengajakmu makan,"

"Sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku seperti itu!"

Ichigo mengenggam tangan Rukia. Kini mereka bergandengan melewati lorong rumah sakit yang sepi. Suasana memang masih sama saja seperti tadi siang, sepi, namun kini sedikit berbeda dengan atmosfir kedua insan itu yang sedang terkena virus merah jambu, cinta.

Rintik-rintik kecil air hujan masih membasahi malam kota Karakura. Seluruh jalanan juga masih licin. Tapi, syukurlah hujan sudah reda. Dari tadi siang hujan terus menguyur kota Karakura tiada hentinya. Terlihat Ichigo dan Rukia sedang berjalan berdamping berjalan di trotoar menggunakan payung yang bening. Rukia merangkul tangan kiri Ichigo sedangkat tangan kanan Ichigo sedang memegang payung. Kini mereka dalam perjalanan pulang setelah makan malam.

"Ichigo, kita ke halte itu yuk," ajak Rukia.

"Kenapa? Mobilku sudah dekat tahu,"

"Ayolah! Mumpung sepi!"

"Hah! Ta-tak kusangka Rukia Kuchiki dapat berpikir mesum...!" kata Ichigo sambil mengelus-elus dadanya.

"Bo-bodoh! Mana mungkin!" seru Rukia sambil menahan mukanya yang semakin memerah.

"Lalu, untuk apa?"

"Aku hanya ingin duduk berdua denganmu, Dokter Mesum!"

"Yah, yah, ok, ayo," ajak Ichigo. Rukia pun tersenyum lebar.

Sesampainya di halte bus, Rukia segera duduk. Disana dia terlihat senang. Maklumlah, dia sedikit rindu dengan halte bus karena akhir-akhir ini dia harus berangkat atau pulang dari rumah sakit diantar kakaknya atau Ichigo. Ichigo segera menyusul Rukia.

Ichigo hendak duduk di bangku halte, namun, tiba-tiba ia melepaskan payungnya dan memegangi kepalanya.

'Sial!'

"Kau baik-baik saja, Ichigo?" tanya Rukia yang melihat Ichigo memegangi kepalanya. Ichigo yang mendengar pertanyaan Rukia pun langsung melepaskan pegangan tangannya dari kepala kemudian berusaha bersikap biasa.

"Oh, aku baik-baik saja, jangan khawatir. Aku hanya sedikit pusing," kata Ichigo yang kemudian mengambil payungnya yang terjatuh kemudian duduk di samping Rukia.

"Makanya jangan terlalu berkerja terlalu keras," kata Rukia memberi saran kepada Ichigo.

"Tentu saja,"

Mereka kini duduk berdua di sana. Entah kenapa hujan semakin deras. Udara pun juga semakin dingin bercampur malam yang semakin larut. Rukia mulai menggosok-gosokan kedua tangannya karena mulai kedingina. Dikancingkannya kedua kancing jaket bagian atas yang tadinya ia lepaskan. Ichigo melihat gadis yang mulai kedinginan itu.

"Ichigo, kita pulang saja. Semakin di-"

Payung Ichigo dijatuhkan. Dilihatnya Ichigo yang mulai memegang kedua pipi Rukia dengan kedua tangannya. Ichigo mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Rukia. Ichigo memejamkan matanya. Rukia yang melihat Ichigo seperti itu pun juga ikut memejamkan matanya. Semakin lama semakin dekat wajah Ichigo. Akhirnya, bibir Rukia yang manis itu bisa menyentuh bibir Ichigo dengan lembut. Tangan Rukia mulai memegang dan meremat kemeja Ichigo. Mereka terhenyut pada kenikmatan itu.

Ciuman itu berlangsung lama. Hujan juga masih turun. Tanpa mereka sadari, kedua mata coklat sedang mengamati mereka dengan air mata. Rambut orang yang memiliki mata itu basah karena kehujanan. Rambut orange-kecoklatan yang indah itu kini menjadi kusut.

"Apakah itu alasanmu, Kurosaki-kun...?"

_Aku terhenyut pada kenikmatan sesaat yang membuatku bahagia. Aku akan menyimpan kenangan indah ini dalam memoriku... Kusimpan dan tak akan pernah kubuang..._

Bersambung...

* * *

**A/N: Ehn... Minna, chapter ini pendek ea? Banyak typo? Gommenasai... Chapter depan Nica usahain panjang~ Maaf ya... Maaf juga kalau updetnya lama, hiks (.=_=.). Hehehe Ururu saya jadikan anaknya Kukkaku, kakak na Kaien X3, emang ga ada sih di atas~ Nica mau minta maaf jika selama ini ada salah pada minna-san sekalian^^ Semoga bisa dimaafkan^^ Maaf Typo!  
**

**Reply: **

**rukiahinata-ika:Iyaa! Thx ya! X3**

**tara:Yayaya! Thx ya~**

**Q-Ren: Iya~ cocok kan?  
**

**Mio 'IchiRuki' anezaki:Iya ini udah updet*lama cuy*  
**

**Terimakasih, Mohon maaf lahir dan batin,**

**See ya next chap and have a nice day, guys! **

Karakura Hospital chapter 12 © NicaTeef


End file.
